Need You Now
by GleekingOut
Summary: Set starting with S1 Sectionals. A Quick-centric take on the show. Quinn and Puck's journey together as they try to get through the challenges before them. For those unhappy with the way their story has been handled! Other relationships follow the show.
1. Take Me or Leave Me

_A/N - Hello everyone! Just a little Quick fic set in season 1. I have not set a length, and it may very well go into season 2. The first chapter starts just after the Sectionals competition. After that there are a couple chapters set during the break, and then it's a chapter an episode. I'll try to remember to note which episode it is when I get there! I have several chapters already written, and hopefully you guys like this and I'll update! Please, please review and even though I have the chapters and story laid out, I am open to feedback and suggestions! And I know Quick are moving fast, but hopefully you can suspend disbelief and there'll be somewhat of an explanation later. Thanks for reading! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Surprises had become a common theme in Quinn Fabray's life.<p>

It started one fall morning, when she was taken by surprise by a wave of nausea. No one said surprises were all a positive experience. This was followed up a few weeks later by a more pleasant one, that the baby she was carrying was a girl. Secretly she was pleased, although outwardly she gave off a blasé attitude and more discontent of it all than anything. Things went downhill when Sue Sylvester surprised her in the hall and kicked her off the Cheerios. It was to be expected but she felt like another vestige of her previous life was being taken away.

Her lowest point came when she found herself surprised by her parents' reaction to her situation. She knew what her parents were like but hadn't actually expected them to throw her out. Finn finding out the truth about the baby's father came as no surprise, nor did his punching Puck. Then, life began to look up.

The bus ride back from Sectionals had been uneventful and relatively quiet. Most people were sleeping or talking quietly after their whirlwind day. Quinn stared out the window, the darkness of night betraying none of the landscape beyond the road. She tried to shut her mind to thinking of the mess her life had become when she felt someone sit beside her. "Hey," she heard and straightened up, turning her head. She saw Puck sitting beside her.

"Hi," she responded softly.

"So, I'm taking you home with me. I'm not taking no for an answer. I won't let you stay at Finn's even though he said you could," Puck hesitated, "She's my responsibility. You're my responsibility,"

Quinn was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected to hear Puck speak so forcefully, he wasn't aggressive, but it was a departure from his usual lax attitude. "Uh..uh..thanks," she stuttered. They sat quietly for a few moments before she added, "So, interesting day wasn't it,"

Puck smiled, "Yeah. It's been a good day." The bus pulled into the school's parking lot and Puck swiftly stood up and offered Quinn his hand.

She hesitated before taking it and allowing him to help her up, take her bag and lead her off the bus to her car. "My ride is over here," he pointed to their left. "I'll meet you here and you can follow me,"

Wordlessly, Quinn tossed her bag into the back of her car and started it up. She felt like she was in a haze. Puck's gentle behaviour always took her aback. It reminded her of the bake sale and their food fight. He had let his guard down then, and deep down, she was hoping this meant he would be displaying this side of himself more often. Within moments, she saw Puck's truck and followed him down the streets of Lima to a nice middle-class kind of house; white siding, black shingles, garage and at least two floors. Her prejudices had led her to expect something else, what, even she wasn't sure of anymore.

His mom and sister were visiting family for the night and wouldn't be home until late, so the house was dark when they entered. Puck put her overnight bag down and flicked the light switch. Before her, Quinn saw a tidy and cozy looking home.

"I'll show you around," Puck grabbed the bag and Quinn followed him as he pointed out the kitchen and living room before taking her upstairs, where he pointed at a few doors down a hall and informed her what they were. At the end of the hall he stopped and opened the last door. "So, this is my...well, our room,"

"It's...so clean, I'm surprised." Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of a punk do you think I am? I'm not bringing my girl home to a dump,"

"Your girl?"

He winked, "Don't worry Fabray, I don't mean you,"

"Mmhm," she took her bag and set it on the chair and took out her pyjamas.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. How about I get us something to eat?"

"Sure, thanks"

The door clicked shut behind Puck and Quinn changed quickly. She perched on the edge of the bed and surveyed the room, hoping to learn more about Puck. It didn't say too much about him, but she hoped that their proximity would take care of that.

"Grilled cheese m'lady?" Puck stood at the door with a tray in hand.

"Wow, I haven't had one of these in ages," Quinn said as she took one.

Puck chuckled, "I'm thinking they aren't on a Sue Sylvester-approved diet plan,"

"Not much is," she laughed ruefully.

When they were done and had cleared up, Puck looked at Quinn hesitantly. "Can we talk? I just feel like we have a lot to talk about,"

"Yeah, of course," she sat back on the bed and Puck went to take his desk chair.

"Wait, come sit with me," Quinn motioned to the spot beside her.

He cleared his throat anxiously. They sat quietly for a couple minutes so Quinn decided to break the silence, "While we have a lot to talk about, related to the baby" she motioned to her bump, "Let's start with me living here. What does your mom have to say about this? And just fill me in on life at the Puckerman's,"

"I called her earlier and she sounded relieved. I think she's glad you'll be here so she can make sure that you guys are okay. Obviously she was pretty damn upset with me when I told her I got a girl pregnant. But after she finished yelling and crying, she told me that she was there for me, for us, with whatever we decide to do."

Quinn smiled and leaned into his shoulder. She was surprised how comfortable they were with each other when their guards were down.

"My mom's pretty cool with everything. When I told her about what your parents did she told me "Noah, you bring that girl here. She and my grand-baby are always welcome here." I told her you were staying elsewhere, but I could tell that she wanted to be able to keep an eye on you,"

Yawning, Quinn shifted into a prone position, settled into the fluffy pillows and closed her eyes

"Bedtime?"

"Yes," a smile graced her lips.

"It's been a long day. You get the bed; I'll go get the blow-up mattress,"

"Don't be silly. It's your bed, I'll take it,"

Puck was afraid of the night unraveling into an argument, especially over sleeping arrangements.

"Or we could share? The bed is big enough."

"Sounds good,"

Quinn was actually content with this compromise. She had been feeling vulnerable as of late and it was nice to be close to someone. What surprised her was that it was Puck she was getting close to. And she wanted it to happen.


	2. When I Get You Alone

_A/N - And here's chapter 2. Thank you for the sweet reviews and for signing up for alerts! I hope you like this chapter. I have the story mapped out, and many chapters are started or have something done to them. I'm a total Quick lover, so things are pretty fluffy, at least by my standards. Please, please review! -_ _Sash_

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the sunshine streaming through the window, her back against Puck's chest. "Good morning," she heard him whisper in her ear.<p>

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Just past 9, want some breakfast?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Didn't think so. Gonna come help me or are you going to lie there all day?" Puck smirked.

Feigning offence, Quinn sat up. "I'm hurt. You aren't bringing it to me?"

"Nah, I'd rather have your company. Come with me. What do you like? Eggs, waffles or pancakes?"

_QPQPQPQPQPQP_

Perching on a chair in the kitchen, Quinn watched Puck make waffles. She was impressed by how comfortable he was in the kitchen, and how generally un-Puck-like he was at home. She was beginning to think that while he was Puck at school, he was Noah at home and that his nickname came with its separate persona.

The sound of feet came down the stairs and Puck's mother entered the kitchen. "Hi ma, how was Aunt Steph's?"

"Good, it was good." She turned to face Quinn, "And you must be Quinn,"

Quinn stood, a little flustered and nervous, "Hi Mrs. Puckerman, thank you so much for letting me stay," Before she knew it, Puck's mother wrapped her in an embrace.

"Of course, you're family now," For Susan Puckerman, the moment she met the girl carrying her first grandchild turned out less awkward than she had expected. When she let go, she took a step back and surveyed Quinn. There was something wholesome and good about her, much better than the Lopez girl in her opinion. Even with the visible bump under her shirt. "This is your home now too," she told her warmly. "So how did the competition go?"

Puck and Quinn grinned and exchanged looks. "We won," he told his mother.

"Wonderful! Now Noah, could you please make a couple of those for your sister?"

"Sure, you want one?"

She turned down his offer and left them to their breakfast.

"Well, that went better than expected," Quinn felt the last weight leave her shoulders.

"How did you expect it to go?"

"Considering I'm just some random Christian who was dating your best friend and you knocked up, not that well. More tension and disapproval I guess,"

Puck reached across the table and took her hand, "May I?" She nodded. "You, Quinn Fabray, were never a random to me. Never have been, never will be. You may have been dating Finn, but it's killed me inside, seeing you with him. Even more so since our time together, and it was unbearable to have everyone think that he's the father of my baby girl,"

Speechless, Quinn sat with her mouth slightly agape. Puck's mind raced. "Shit, I said the wrong thing. I shouldn't have rushed into things. We were getting on so well." he thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say all that. Please don't freak out," he said aloud.

"Yes you did, you meant every word," she said so softly, it almost inaudible. Puck held his breath, scrambling to save the situation, before she continued, "And I think I feel the same."

"You think?"

"This is so messed up. I mean, it's supposed to be like, friendship, relationship, then a baby. But I guess it couldn't hurt to take it out of order."

"Does that mean...?" he trailed off.

"I'd like to take a chance on you. But on a couple conditions,"

"Anything,"

Quinn pursed her lips, "This is an exclusive relationship, no other girls. And we take things slow,"

"I think I can handle that. So where do we start? I mean, we're having a baby, and we're living in the same house, so..."

"You're my boyfriend. We get to know each other; we make sure that feelings are mutual."

"Wow, it's not even noon and Quinn Fabray's my girlfriend,"

She stood up, perched herself on Puck's knee and gave him a kiss on the lips, as if to seal the deal. Quinn hoped he felt the same spark as she had as their lips met. She touched her bump, "Although I think we've broken the second condition. It didn't even have a chance," she whispered.

"I don't think we were meant to take things slow," Puck said wryly as he reached out to put a hand on her belly but hesitated before touching it.

Quinn took his hand and brought it the rest of the way. Other than Quinn herself, her doctor was the only other person that she let touch her bump until this point. Finn had kept his distance from her, especially when she lived with him. She hadn't expected Puck to be so comfortable around her, but he was, and he didn't shy away from talking about the baby or anything. She thought it might just be the fact that he's the father, the real father, but Finn had been offish even when he thought he was.

"Looks that way," Quinn responded before pressing her lips against his. Really, it was the logical next step. No one was privy to the fact that since she had told him she was pregnant, they had progressively gotten closer and despite outward appearances, things had been going well between them. Secretly, Quinn had been giving Puck a chance, and he'd been more of a support than Finn had ever been when he thought he was the father. They had been even secretly met once in the park to talk.

They were interrupted by a squeal of disgust. At the entry to the kitchen stood a sleep-dishevelled Sarah, Puck's 10 year old sister. "My eyes! My eyes!" she squealed. Quinn felt her cheeks flush.

"Shut up Sarah, don't be so rude," Puck scolded.

Ignoring him, Sarah sat at the table and grabbed a waffle. "You must be Quinn,"

Before she could answer, Puck asked, "Mom told you about what's going on, right?"

"Pretty much" she answered and turned to Quinn, "I'm just sorry that you have to stay in my brother's room,"

"Thanks for your concern, but I think it'll be okay...hey!" Quinn was lifted up by Puck, off his lap and onto his chair.

"What! I have stuff to do today,"

"You have stuff to do?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up the rest of your stuff,"

Her expression changed from one of irritation to one of concern, "Won't that be awkward?"

Puck shrugged, "It'd be more awkward it you did it too. But Berry said she invited him over so he would be out, and make sure all your stuff is near the door so I don't have to actually go in far,"

"Probably trying to make up for what she did," Quinn snorted.

"What who did?" Sarah piped in, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

Puck ignored her, "Probably, but I, for one, am pretty happy about it," he winked.

"Like I told her, I'm not mad at her, I never was. She just did what I wasn't brave enough to do,"

"Hell, if anything I think we owe her. Maybe we should get her a present for what she did," Looking at Quinn's face, he realized he was going too far and changed the topic. "And what are you going to do today?"

She shrugged, "I didn't have anything planned. Sundays used to be for church. I think I'm just going to chill out and read,"

"You can hang out with me!" Sarah was desperately trying to get their attention.

"Geez calm down Sarah! Quinn lives here now, so you'll have plenty of chances to hang out or whatever. We had a busy day yesterday, and she needs as much rest as she can get. Give her a chance to get settled in,"

"Fine," Sarah crammed the remainder of her waffle into her mouth and slunk out.

"Sorry about her. She's annoying but she's generally a good kid,"

_QPQPQPQPQPQP_

Once she had showered and dressed, Quinn made her way to Sarah's room. She knocked on the door and waited until she door opened a crack. "Hey, I thought I'd take you up on your offer while your brother is out. Can I come in?"

Sarah's face brightened up, "Sure!"

The door opened the rest of the way and Quinn saw a pale blue room that looked like what she would assume was typical for a 10-year-old.

A few pictures and posters were pinned to the walls, the desk scattered with books, CDs and papers, and a hastily made bed.

"You can sit on my bed if you wanna,"

Quinn did so, after giving the hard wooden desk chair a lookover. "So, how is Puck as a brother?"

Sarah tossed herself onto the bed as she contemplated the question. "He's fine. I mean we don't always get along but at least I know he cares about me." She folded her legs under her and faced Quinn, "So what's the deal with you guys?"

Quinn hesitated, unsure how to answer. "Well, I guess you know that we're having a baby. And we're trying to make a relationship work," she responded slowly.

"Do you love him?"

"Sarah," she started, "That's kind of a tough question. I think I could, but I have to get to know him better,"

"But you're having a baby,"

"I know. And you shouldn't make the same mistakes I have. But we're trying to make the best of the situation,"

Sarah looked unsatisfied but chose not to press Quinn any further. "I think Noah really likes you. He's never even brought a girlfriend home and he gets this look on his face, when he talks about you..." she trailed off.

"He talked about me?" Quinn's interest piqued.

"Oh sure, after he told us about the baby and how much he wanted to be a good dad, and then like, how pretty you are and how much he wanted a chance with you,"

"He told you that?"

"Okay, okay. So he told Mom all that, but I overheard,"

"Overheard?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

Sarah sighed, "Alright, I was eavesdropping. But be you should glad I did, 'cause now I can tell you what he said,"

Quinn laughed, "Well thanks then. But you shouldn't really listen into conversations that you weren't meant to hear,"

"Knock knock," The girls looked to the door to find Puck standing there. "Got your stuff, want to sort it out?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks Sarah, this has been nice. I hope we'll get to know each other better while I'm here," Quinn stood and left with Puck.

_QPQPQPQPQPQP_

"She's sweet,"

"Who? Sarah?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sarah," She put the last of her dresses on hangers. This wasn't the first Sunday that Quinn hadn't attended church, but it was the first that she hadn't missed it. When she was living with her parents, she couldn't remember a Sunday on which she hadn't attended church. No matter what, the Fabrays' went to church every Sunday and occupied the front left pew. When she moved in with Finn, she had missed the ritual and it felt like a crime, not attending. This Sunday however, she woke up guilt-free, for multiple reasons and the longing she had felt every Sunday for the past few weeks, wasn't there. Quinn told Puck this, and "I think it's because I was hoping to get back what I lost and cling to something familiar, because I didn't belong there,"

He held her close as she relaxed into his arms. "That's because you belong here," he thought.


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand

_A/N - Well, here's chapter 3. Thank you to those who reviewed, and while I don't like to complain, it'd be really great if I could get a few more reviews this chapter. Let me know what you liked , or what I can change. I do hope you like this chapter. The song Puck sings is For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley. Anyway, please enjoy and please review. - Sash_

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday afternoon which meant they had Glee Club. Puck was a little nervous because he had a song prepared which would be the first time he expressed what he truly felt, with no ulterior motives. It would also be his first public gesture to Quinn.<p>

Quinn was putting books away in her locker and slung her tote over her shoulder as Puck strolled up behind her, "Ready for Glee, babe?"

Before, his calling her "Babe" bothered her, but now that he applied it only to her and given time, she had come to like it, in the same way as his mohawk.

"Ready,"

He took her hand and they walked to the choir room together. They entered to find themselves the first ones there.

"Hi guys," Mr. Schue looked up from the piano and offered them a smile.

"Hi Mr. Schue" "Mr. Schue, 'sup?" They took seats far to the right at the back. This way, they could easily keep their distance from Finn and not force him to sit near them.

The rest of the Glee members slowly filed into the room. Greetings were exchanged and people took their seats; Kurt and Mercedes opting to sit beside Quinn and Puck upon which Kurt began to reprimand Quinn on her babydoll dress. "Seriously Q, let me take you shopping next time."

"Attention everyone!" Mr Schue stood before them. "Has anyone got anything to share?"

"Listen to this, I mean what I'm singing" Puck said quietly to Quinn before he raised his hand, "I do."

"Super! Puck, take it away!"

Taking his guitar from its case, Puck stood and moved to the front of the class. "Uh, so I find it easier to express how I feel through music, so here it goes," He and Quinn exchanged quick smiles, unnoticed by the rest.

_I see it in the way you would do_

_When no one else could ever get through_

_Holding back till I come around_

_Time and time again you wait for me to come in_

_And did you really look my way?_

_Cause no one could've seen this coming_

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running backwards in full time_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running_

_Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody_

_But you believed that I could be somebody_

_You put your world on hold for me_

_Gave away to follow failure through the fire_

_I need you to know I will_

_Believe me girl I'm so tired of running_

_I just wanna hold your hand_

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running_

_Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite_

_And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry_

_What if I never let you down_

_And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember_

_What if I never said to you I would try_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_And I do wanna love you_

_(If you see me running back)_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Hold back your tears this time_

_Oh Oh _

"Quinn, I just wanted you to know that, well obviously I've done some stupid things, I haven't treated you the way you deserved in the past, but I'm trying. Thank you for taking a chance on me. I'll try not to make you regret that decision,"

Most of the group clapped wildly as Puck took his seat. Finn retained the hurt look he had worn since he walked in and saw Quinn and Puck together, and Santana chose to offer a slow clap, her displeasure reading on her face. The room filled with excited whispering and people tried to covertly look Quinn and Puck's way.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered. She slipped him a kiss, to which their fellow Glee members responded with wolf-whistles, chiding and squeals.

Mr Schue hushed the flurry of chatter that Puck's little speech had started. "Excellent! Thank you, Puck, for sharing that with us. Talk about pouring your heart and soul into a song! Everyone should take a note from Puck's performance and incorporate that kind of meaning and emotion into a song, which inspires this week's assignment. I want you to express a message that you want to tell someone. Choose a song with literal lyrics that directly expresses your message,"

The typical excitement that came with an assignment filled the air. Rachel could be heard eagerly firing off suggestions to anyone who would listen, and this time the unlucky people in her vicinity were Finn, Artie and Tina. Kurt and Mercedes were declaring their intention to choose a song to reflect their friendship and Brittany and Santana were gossiping.

Kurt leaned over to talk to Quinn. "So when did this all go down? How long has it been official?"

"About a week,"

"Well, good luck mama. If anyone's gonna tame that boy, it's you," Mercedes piped in.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

It was the Friday night football game, and for the first time, Quinn found herself watching from the bleachers. She was sitting with Sarah watching the Cheerios warm up the crowd. Her heart dropped a little as she thought about the fact that she should be down there, leading them. "'Shoulda, woulda, coulda' will get you nowhere," she scolded herself.

"Hi Quinn, are those seats free?" Kurt was calling up to her as he, Mercedes and someone she guessed was Mercedes' mother trudged their way through the crowd to the benches.

"Hey, sure. Come on up!" she replied, grateful that she would have a group to enjoy the game with. "C'mon, let's scoot down" she nudged Sarah.

They sat down and once they settled in, Quinn introduced them to Sarah.

"And this is my mama," Mercedes told the pair proudly.

"Hi girls," Mrs Jones smiled warmly and offered some brownies around to them.

"So you're Puck's little sister? What's that like" Kurt addressed Sarah.

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah, its fine. He can be a jerk, and I'm smarter than he is, but he's a good big brother,"

Mercedes grinned and nudged Quinn, "She sounds like him,"

"I know right? It's scary how alike they are,"

The time had come for the game to start and suddenly everyone's attention snapped to the field. Quinn kept her eyes glued to where the team would come out from, anticipating Puck arrival to the field. When he ran out, she could see him scan the bleachers and when he found her, waved and discreetly blew a kiss in her direction. Quinn could almost swear she saw him wink too.

When Sarah spotted her brother, she jumped up began waving wildly and yelling to him. Eventually she realised that he couldn't hear her and dropped back onto the bench.

Quinn had never sat through a whole football game before and she had to admit that she had no interest in the game itself. The atmosphere and people were what made it for her. Kurt and Mercedes were paying the game little attention but instead they were quizzing Quinn on her current life. By the time the game had ended, Kurt had cornered Quinn into promising that if she kept the baby, she would let Kurt go shopping with her so he could make sure that the baby was nothing less than best dressed.

Quinn and Sarah said their goodbyes and went to meet Puck on the field. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," Sarah told Quinn.

"Want me to come with you?"

Sarah shook her head and ran off.

"Hey babe," Puck came up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her.

She turned her head, "Nice game,"

"Were we watching the same game?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "The team might suck, but you're actually good,"

"Thanks babe."

Sarah came barrelling towards them. "Hi, are we leaving now?"

"Well, there's a party at Matt's house," Puck said, more for Quinn's benefit. "If you want to go, we can drop Sarah off at home on the way," he told her.

"I don't really feel like going to a party, especially one where everyone's going to be drinking, but you go ahead,"

"Alright, let's go," Puck grabbed his equipment bag and they left. He dropped Quinn and Sarah off at home and drove away.

Susan was on the night shift at the hospital, where she was an emergency room nurse. A note left on the kitchen table said that she had been called in due to an influx of patients that night. When they got in, Sarah went straight to her room. Quinn went to the living room and sat in front of the TV. As she channel surfed, her heart sank. She couldn't deny the fact that she was disappointed that Puck chose to go to the party. Quinn knew she didn't have the right to stop him, and she had said he could go. Finally, she settled on a rerun of Friends and curled up on the couch, absently stroking her small bump.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the door open and assumed Ruth had managed to get off work early. Instead, it was Puck who walked into the room carrying a plastic bag.

Quinn smiled, "Why aren't you at Matt's?"

"Hey, you didn't really think I would leave my baby mama alone on a Friday night?" Puck took his jacket off. "Besides, those parties are lame, and I'd much rather be with you, not a bunch of drunk kids. So I got us some movies,"

"That's so sweet,"

Puck pulled out a handful of DVDs, "Pick one,"


	4. Smile

_A/N - And here's chapter 4. **Thank you** for the lovely reviews and for the alerts ect...! I'm really glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please** review**! And, if anyone is interested in joining a Glee R/P, message me for info! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Puck was playing Super Mario Brothers, much to Quinn's disdain, as she proofread her essay for English class. She had been living at the Puckerman's for two weeks now and had settled in for the most part. When she was done, she stood up and shut her laptop.<p>

"Time to go," Quinn stood in front of Puck impatiently.

He didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Where?"

"I have a doctor's appointment at 2,"

"Oh, I knew that, but why are we leaving now?"

"You idiot, its 1:15, and we have to be there ahead of time,"

"Okay, okay." He got up and turned off the game. "I could have sworn it was like, 11,"

Quinn gritted her teeth, "You've been playing since 11. I got all my homework done in that time,"

They drove to the doctor's office in silence. Before they got out, Puck turned to Quinn, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, its fine," she said flatly.

"I know that tone, and I know you fairly well. I've done something that's bothering you,"

"Bingo, Sherlock!" she muttered sarcastically. "I'm so tired of you playing that stupid game all the time. Like all your extra time is spent on it. I don't want to be in a relationship like that, and I need you to take responsibility because I'm having your baby. It's times like this that reinforce why adoption is best. But come on, we'd better go in," Quinn went in ahead of him, signed in and sat down in a huff. She pulled a book from her purse and ignoring him, began reading.

"You're right, and I'm sorry." he breathed in her ear.

She turned to him, "For what?"

"For not paying attention to you, and you're right, I need to grow up and quit wasting my time on games,"

"Apology accepted," she responded curtly. Just then her name was called and she went towards the exam room. Puck remained in his chair and she turned back, "Aren't you coming?"

"I thought you were mad at me, so I figured you wanted to space. Plus, I've never been to one of these; I don't know how they work,"

"You egghead, come on,"

Cautiously he followed Quinn into the room and sat on a chair in the corner as a nurse took some measurements and drew some blood.

Then they were left alone to wait for the doctor.

"I guess Finn came with you to your other appointments?"

"Just one. But it felt wrong, so I went to the last one alone. I haven't had an ultrasound since the 12 week one."

"Thank god for Finn's ignorance," Puck smirked, referring to the fact that Finn had thought she had been 10 weeks pregnant at the time, and Finn was oblivious to the fact that gender couldn't be determined that early.

In walked Dr. Chin who smiled at the pair. "Looking forward to seeing your baby girl?"

Quinn nodded while Puck offered a happy "Yes,"

Dr. Chin turned to Puck, "I'll have to ask you to leave for this first part, but as soon as I'm done, I'll bring you back in for the sonogram,"

Puck stood, gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek before leaving and standing just outside the door. He looked at the walls of the hallway, with its corkboards filled with photos of parents with their babies. Puck never thought he'd be at an ob-gyn's office, let alone for his own baby, and at 16; yet he wanted what he saw in those photos. He wanted a photo like that, nay, many photos like that; he and Quinn, and their baby girl.

"All done, come on in," Dr. Chin let Puck in. "Ready for the fun part kids?"

Puck took the chair beside Quinn and took her hand. "You okay," he whispered.

"Fine, just a little anxious I guess." she shrugged.

The doctor applied gel to Quinn's abdomen and began moving the transducer around. A flickering black and white image appeared on the screen and soon an outline of a baby could be made out. The teenage couple held their breath as the doctor slowly looked at the image, checking every detail and then took some measurements. The remaining tension between Quinn and Puck melted away as they stared at the image of their daughter on the screen.

"Well, everything looks good," Dr. Chin murmured. "Let's just listen to the heartbeat and we should be done," Soon the sound of the baby's steady heartbeat filled the room. "Sounds good. I'll get you two some pictures and a dvd," She handed Quinn a towel to wipe off the gel and left them alone.

Puck turned to Quinn and gave her deep kiss on the lips. "Thank you,"

"What for?"

"Everything. Quinn Fabray, you've made me a better person,"

"Egghead," she smiled. "So the doctor told me I was underweight," she laughed ruefully. "Who have thought?"

"Well then, I think a stop at Dairy Queen is called for," he winked

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Hi kids, how did the doctor's appointment go?" Susan was in the living room reading when they entered. Sarah was there, eyes fixed to a movie.

"Everything's good," Quinn responded as she joined Susan on the couch.

Puck took the DVD from his jacket and exchanged it for Sarah's movie in the DVD player.

"Hey! I was watching that, dummy!" she shrieked.

"Just chill out, you can finish watching it later. Just check this out," He pressed play and a recording of the sonogram filled the screen.

Susan gasped. "Oh my, is that my granddaughter?"

"That's her," Puck said proudly.

"It looks like an alien," Sarah said dismissively as she switched the DVDs back. Puck flicked her in the ear. "Screw off Noah!"

As her eyes filled with tears, Susan tried to wipe them away unnoticed, but Quinn saw and put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Did you get pictures too?"

Quinn rifled through her purse and handed her a set. "Here, this is yours. And P...Noah, will make you a copy of the DVD if you'd like,"

Susan composed herself before accepting them. "That would be nice. My Noah is better at the technology than I am." She then turned and hugged Quinn. "She's going to be beautiful, just like her parents," She cleared her throat, and regained her composure, "So, we should discuss what we'll be doing for your winter break,"

Quinn had forgotten that Christmas was coming up. The Puckermans, obviously, didn't celebrate Christmas and with her mind occupied by other things, she didn't even realize it was that time of year.

"Hanukkah starts on the night of the 11th this year," Susan added. "And the last day of school before the break is the 18th, so I was thinking that on the 20th, Sarah and I would go to my parents' in Cleveland for a week or so, and you two are welcome to join us or stay here,"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other, and she shrugged at him. "I'm fine with whatever Puck wants to do," she said.

"Well, it'd be nice to just relax over the break and I think it would be easier if we just stay here," Puck told his mother.

"That's fine. And if you change your mind between now and then, just tell me and I'll let your grandparents know. There's plenty of space for all of us," Susan smiled and returned to her book.

With that, Quinn and Puck went to their room.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Thanks for getting us out of that, it would be kinda awkward going to your grandparents."

"They really aren't like that, but I thought it'd be better for you to have some time to relax. The books say you need plenty of rest and should avoid stress,"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Books?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, books. Anyway I figured we could chill out here. Maybe we can do something for Christmas. I have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and New Year's Eve and Day off work,"

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Quinn scrolled though the music on her iTunes. She still didn't have a song for glee club on Tuesday. She wanted a song to express how she felt to Puck; how grateful she was to him for what he had done for her over the past few months. However, it was Sunday and she hadn't started.

"Who would have thought this was so hard," she muttered under her breath. Her Macbook was on her knees, which were drawn as close as her belly would allow. "Aha," she said after another five minutes, "Found one,"

QPQPQPQPQPQPQP

It was time yet again for another Glee club meeting. This time, Rachel was the first one to spring up as everyone expected, she dedicated a Broadway song most of them had never heard of to Finn. Kurt and Mercedes sang a rousing rendition of The Beatles' "With a Little Help from My Friends," Then it was Quinn's turn. Standing in front of everyone, she suddenly felt self-conscious. Her baby bump attracted stares wherever she went, but that didn't bother her anymore. But actually showing her emotions publicly; that was terrifying.

"This is She and Him's Got Me" Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Saw your face_  
><em>My hand you took<em>  
><em>Just like<em>  
><em>In a story book<em>  
><em>And you got me<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got me<em>

_I can't even argue_  
><em>Couldn't cause it's true<em>  
><em>Now, you've got me<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got me<em>

_Got me tucked up_  
><em>In your pocket<em>  
><em>Don't know how<em>  
><em>You won my heart<em>  
><em>'Cause I locked it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I locked it<em>

_I can feel your heartbeat_  
><em>Where I lay my head<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got me<em>  
><em>Yeah you've got me<em>

_I can feel your heartbeat_  
><em>Where I lay my head<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got me<em>  
><em>Yeah, you've got me<em>

_Got me tucked up_  
><em>In your pocket<em>  
><em>Don't know how<em>  
><em>You won my heart<em>  
><em>'Cause I locked it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I locked it<em>

The rest of the Glee members burst into applause and cheers. As Quinn returned to her seat, she was stopped and given words of encouragement by various people. When she sat down, she looked coyly at Puck. "What did you think?"

"You've got me"


	5. Merry Christmas Darling

_A/N - Thank you to my reviewers for all your feedback! A special thanks to Alybear for all your input. GleeksMania, here's your update :-) As promised! I hope you all enjoy and please review! The song Puck sings is Runaway by The National. - Sash xx_

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas break, their plans changed. Susan informed Puck that his grandparents would be coming back with them to stay for New Year's.<p>

"But Ma!" Puck whined. He lowered his voice, "Won't things be awkward?"

"Nonsense, you know your grandparents are perfectly reasonable people Noah! It will be fine. You and Quinn will have Christmas together, and we will come back on the 28th and then they are only staying until the 2nd." Susan scolded. "They want to see you Noah, because you didn't come with us for Thanksgiving they haven't seen you since August. And I'm sure they will love Quinn, just as I do. That's the end of that Noah!"

Puck huffed off. He loved his grandparents, but he didn't want Quinn being put in an awkward position or being uncomfortable.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Puck's mother and sister left on the 22nd. Quinn and Puck were quietly happy to see the car gone from the driveway when they woke up that morning. There was snow on the ground and Puck had turned the heat up. They spent the afternoon watching movies. After Elf had ended and segued into Deck the Halls, Puck turned the volume down. Quinn was tucked into the opposite end of the couch, still in her pyjamas (candy cane print, Puck noted in amusement), and buried in a nest of blankets.

"Quinn, I think we have to talk about what we're going to do about...her,"

"What's there to talk about?" she shot Puck daggers.

"Well, I know you were talking about adoption, but that was when you were with Finn, and..." Puck trailed off. Quinn had been hit by mood swings, and while she was generally fine, Puck was still mildly terrified of her when she was hormonal.

"And? And where do we put her? How will we pay for everything? It's not like my parents are supporting me, except for the weekly allowance,"

Puck took a deep breath, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. My mom and I were talking, and she offered us the guest room to turn into a nursery. I've got a steady job now, and you've got me babe,"

Quinn felt defeated and tears began streaming down her face inexplicably. Puck decided not to push the topic and reached forward, bringing Quinn into his arms.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Puck's earlier attempt at conversation had put a damper over the next couple days. Christmas was tomorrow and he was hoping to clear the air through song. He went into his bedroom to find Quinn stretched out on the bed, watching something on her laptop and eating gingerbread cookies that she had baked earlier. "Hi there," he looked at her fondly.

"Hi," Her eyes never left the screen.

"Can you turn the volume down for a minute? I have something I want to share with you,"

Quinn turned the volume off and sat up to face him. Defeated, she sighed, "I really don't want…"

Puck cut her off, "Please, just listen,"

"Alright,"

"Quinn, I just want you to know that I will never abandon you. I know you've lost everything you knew, but I think you can find something better, because I know I have. So this is my promise to you" Puck strummed on his guitar and sang:

_There's no saving anything_

_Now we're swallowing the shine of the sun_

_There's no saving anything_

_How we swallow the sun_

_But I won't be no runaway_

_'Cause I won't run_

_No, I won't be no runaway_

_What makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We've got another thing coming undone_

_And it's taking us over_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, throw your arms in the air tonight_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, lose our shirts in the fire tonight_

_What makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We got another thing coming undone_

_But I won't be no runaway_

_'Cause I won't run_

_No, I won't be no runaway_

_'Cause I won't run_

_No, I won't be no runaway_

_What makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We've got another thing coming undone_

_And it's taking us over_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, throw your arms in the air tonight_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, lose our shirts in the fire tonight_

_But what makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We got another thing coming undone_

_We got another thing coming undone_

_And it's taking forever_

_I'll go braving everything_

_With you swallowing the shine of the sun_

_I'll go braving everything_

_Through the shine of the sun_

_But I won't be no runaway_

_'Cause I won't run_

_No, I won't be no runaway_

_'Cause I won't run_

_No, I won't be no runaway_

_What makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We've got another thing coming undone_

_And it's taking us over_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, throw your arms in the air tonight_

_We don't bleed when we don't fight_

_Go ahead, go ahead, lose our shirts in the fire tonight_

_But what makes you think I'm enjoying being led to the flood?_

_We got another thing coming undone_

_We got another thing coming undone_

_And it's taking forever_

"And I won't runaway Quinn, except I am looking forward to everything coming our way and it might be hard, but whatever happens, I'll be here. When you first told me, part of me was reluctant, but not anymore," With that, Puck turned and left, leaving Quinn to contemplate what he just expressed to her. He decided to leave her alone and figured he ought to clean up the kitchen from the baking Quinn had done earlier. While he loaded the dishwasher and turned it on, he racked his brain, trying to come up with ways to prove himself to Quinn, to prove that they could handle a baby.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQP

_**Flashback to 2 days after the mattress commercial was filmed:**_

_There were 15 minutes left in the school day, and then there was a Glee meeting that afternoon. Mr Schue had them meeting and practicing three times a week in preparation for Sectionals. Quinn was sitting in algebra, tapping her pen against her notebook as she watched the clock go around. The intercom phone rang, to which she paid little attention. Her algebra teacher Mrs. Ryan tapped her on the shoulder moments later and told her that Mr Schue wanted to talk to her and she was to take her stuff and go now. Quinn was puzzled but gathered her things and went to his office. It was his planning period so she assumed he would be there. "Hello?" she looked around the door._

"_Hi Quinn, come on in and sit down," Mr Schue motioned to the chair in front of his desk. _

_Quinn couldn't tell if she was in trouble, but he didn't seem angry so she hoped for the best. She perched on the chair, coat and bag held close to her._

"_You're probably wondering why I asked you here." She nodded and Mr Schue sighed, running a hand through his curly locks. "I don't know if you've heard this, but my wife and I have split up," he said slowly. Quinn's face registered distress when he said this so he continued, "I found out that she was lying, that she wasn't really pregnant," and added slowly, " which I take it you knew,"_

_Quinn nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I'm so sorry Mr Schue,"_

_He sighed. "Don't be. She told me that she was going to adopt your baby, and I just want you to know that we aren't together now, and so more than ever I really want to warn you that you shouldn't. It was a very…brave, and… kind thing you were going to do for her…us, but just be careful,"_

"_I won't, I was only going to because she would have you as her dad," Quinn continued to look down and placed her hand protectively on her bump. "Please, I understand if you're mad at me, but just know that Finn knows nothing about this and I'd like to keep it that way,"_

"_Look at me," Mr Schue coaxed gently. He had gotten up and was knelt in front of Quinn. When she didn't, he lifted her face with a finger under her chin, made eye contact and smiled kindly. "I'm not mad at you. Terri took advantage of you; she's the only person I have to be mad at besides myself. I'm just glad that this didn't go any farther," The bell rang signalling the end of the day. "How about we get to practice?"_

_Quinn smiled softly and accepted the hand he offered her to help her to her feet. "Thanks for everything Mr. Schue,"_

_**End flashback**_

Quinn was lying in the bed she shared with Puck, covers turned back awaiting him, absently tracing circles on her bump. She was aggravated with Puck, for trying to make her think about what to do with the baby. She didn't want to think about it because she knew deep down that she'd eventually be handing her over to a pair of responsible adults, because while she loved Puck; love couldn't raise a child and Quinn wasn't sure that being in a relationship meant they could be parents. "What am I going to do about you huh?" she directed her question at the bump and poked it, "Who am I kidding, you can't answer me," Suddenly she felt something move under her hand. She pulled it away as if she'd just been burned. "Is that you baby girl?" she whispered. Another kick came as if to confirm this, followed by a couple more. A smile crept across her face and shutting her eyes to the world, she felt oblivious to anything other than the baby girl inside her. Puck walked in and grabbed his pyjamas in order to change after his shower. Quinn didn't notice him and he lingered for a few moments watching her, happy that she seemed happy. The look of contentment on her face made his heart soar and he couldn't believe how amazing she looked, her blonde hair pulled back, hands resting on her belly, clad in pink pyjama pants and one of his t-shirts.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Quinn and Puck were lying in bed snuggled close before they fell asleep for the night. The baby started kicking again and Quinn quickly put Puck's hand to the place on her belly where it could be felt.

"Oh my god! That's her?" Puck stared at his hand that remained pressed to Quinn's abdomen in wonderment.

"Yeah, the doctor said I would feel her start moving around now, and I've felt little flutters for a couple weeks, but nothing noticeable until tonight,"

"That's amazing," he breathed as he drew Quinn close.

In her joy, Quinn kissed Puck passionately and soon this escalated into a full make-out session. In a repeat of the afternoon they shared four months ago, Puck slid one hand under Quinn's shirt. When she didn't resist he pulled it over her head. Quinn then proceeded to remove his shirt. "Do you want to? Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm sure" she said between kisses, as they removed the rest of their clothes. Puck ran his hand over Quinn's belly, and looked at it in concern. "You're not gonna hurt her…us" she told him, as if she could read his mind. Puck got on top of her gingerly, and as he entered her, she gasped. Puck froze in alarm. "Don't worry, it's good," Quinn assured him. "Oh god," she moaned. All too soon, it was over and Puck got off and lay beside her.

"I get it now," she sighed.

"Get what?"

"Why people have sex. The first time, it was nothing like that. It's good…you're good," she breathed into his ear.

Puck smirked. "What's happened to you Fabray, you've joined the dark side,"

"You happened to me," she told him, closing her eyes and snuggling close to him. "Merry Christmas Puck,"

"Merry Christmas Quinn,"


	6. Pretty Young Thing

_A/N - Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the sweet reviews for chapter 5 and for signing up for alerts! This is the last chapter before the story is set alongside episodes. So the next one will take place in Hell-O, but will only sample the general goings-on. Please review! - Sash x_

* * *

><p>Puck had made a good effort at a nice Christmas for Quinn. He flexed his impressive cooking skills by making roast beef with all the trimmings and had set up a small artificial tree in the living room complete with presents. They felt even closer after what happened on Christmas Eve. They spent the next few days the way they had spent the rest of the break to this point; snuggling on the couch and watching movies; Puck left the house only to get groceries, and again, to get the Rocky Road ice cream Quinn wanted.<p>

Soon came the day that Susan and Sarah would be returning, with Susan's parents, Puck's grandparents, in tow. Quinn felt incredibly nervous to meet them, despite Puck's reassurances. She couldn't help but feel like they must hate her, the girl who was making their teenage grandson a father, and who was now living and sharing a bed with him. She stood in front of the mirror checking over her outfit, a navy dress with a white cardigan, which did a relatively good job of hiding her four month bump.

Puck walked up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his hands on her belly. "Hey gorgeous, they'll be here soon. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Quinn turned and kissed him. "Do you know what your mom has said to them?"

"Well, I'm not actually sure what my mom's told them. She wanted me to tell them myself. Probably so their instant dismay was directed at me, instead of you know, them being upset at her and getting over it by the time they get to me,"

"Fabulous," Quinn frowned. "So they probably don't know about our situation. What are you going to do?"

"I hadn't really planned ahead. I guess I can introduce you and we can tell them,"

"Hah, you mean you'll tell them and then introduce me. Then you can take me to the mall if they're mad and we have to escape,"

"I guess that's a plan," Puck shrugged. "But really Q, they're going to love you and they'll be okay with everything,"

"Damn right it is," she kissed him and sat at Puck's, their, desk and logged into Facebook.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

20 minutes later and Puck was playing Super Mario when he heard cars pull into the driveway. The door swung open and he heard his mom call "Hello? Anyone home?"

He quickly paused the game. "In here Ma!" he hollered back.

Susan came into the living room. "Noah dear, could you help your grandpa with the luggage?"

"Sure thing," He headed towards the door but turned back. "Oh! Ma, what have you told them?"

"Nothing. This is your responsibility Noah; part of growing up,"

He gave her a hug. "I'll talk to them" As he went out the door, Sarah barreled in. "Hi kid,"

"Hi Noah," she said as she ran past him.

Puck went to the driveway to find his grandmother and grandfather taking bags from the car. "I've got those," he said.

"Noah Isaiah! It's been so long, where have you been keeping yourself?" Judith, his grandmother scolded him as she reached up to take his face in her hands.

"I've had a lot going on, but I'll tell you all about it when we get in,"

He and his grandfather hugged and Puck took their luggage in. When he was done, he found Susan, Sarah and his grandparents in the living room.

"Noah, where's Quinn?" Sarah demanded. "I wanna show her something,"

"She's upstairs. Go on up,"

With that she hustled upstairs with her backpack. Puck turned to face his grandparents who looked puzzled at the exchange they had just witnessed.

"Who's Quinn, Noah?" Judith asked gently.

"I think this is my cue to leave," Susan offered a reassuring smile to her son as she left.

"What's going on Noah?" Abraham, his grandfather addressed him sternly.

Puck took a deep breath. "Bubbe, Zayde. Quinn is my girlfriend,"

"Oh Noah, that's lovely," Judith said.

"Yeah, I'm not finished though. I said I had a lot going on right?"

His grandparents nodded and exchanged looks.

"Well, she's living with us, because her parents threw her out, because she's pregnant, with my baby" he told them in a rush.

Puck felt the atmosphere in the room become overcast. No one uttered a sound what felt like hours, but was probably just moments. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Puck felt like he must be such a disappointment. His grandparents were always his greatest champions, despite all the stupid things he had done.

Finally his grandfather spoke. "Well, that isn't exactly what we hoped for you, until you were grown up anyway, but I'm sure you have heard enough grief from everyone else, so you won't get it from us." He coughed. "Are you happy Noah?"

Puck smiled contemplatively. "Yes I am. I really am. I love her. It isn't the ideal situation but it works for me,"

"If you are happy, we can be happy for you," Judith beckoned Puck forward and hugged him.

Abraham gave Puck a gruff handshake. "Now where are you hiding your girl? Are we going to get to meet her?"

"I'll go get her now. She made me tell you before she would come down,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Puck found Sarah in his room showing Quinn the iPod their grandparents had given her. "Can I talk to Quinn now Sarah, alone?"

"Fine," Sarah ran downstairs.

"So did you talk to your grandparents?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded. "I told them,"

Quinn touched her bump affectionately. "About both of us?"

"I did," He kissed her on the lips. "Now come on, they want to meet you,"

They went downstairs and Sarah squealed. "Quinn! Quinn! Come meet Bubbe and Zayde,"

Quinn still looked a little unsure. She reached at her neck to make sure she removed her cross, just in case. In the living room she saw an elderly couple who smiled warmly at her and Puck as they entered.

"You've got yourself a pretty one," Abraham remarked.

Judith hustled over to them and gave Quinn a hug much to the girl's surprise. "It's lovely to meet you dear," she squeezed Quinn's arm reassuringly.

"Thank you, it's good to meet you too. Puck's told me about you,"

"Told Quinn about us, but didn't let us know about her?" Judith winked. "For shame, Noah, we would have loved to have come up for Thanksgiving to meet her,"

"It's been complicated Bubbe,"

Quinn interjected. "It's not Noah's fault, things were a little difficult, but it was my fault,"

"But we have everything sorted now," Puck added quickly.

Puck and Quinn sat on the recliner, facing his grandparents.

"So, although we're too young to be great-grandparents, we want you to know that you have our love and support," Abraham told them.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about the baby," Judith asked.

Quinn looked at Puck and her lips puckered in uncertainty.

"Uh, no. Not yet," Puck decided to spare them the truth, because in his heart he still held hope that Quinn would change her mind.

"Ah well, there's still time," Judith reassured. "Just keep us in the loop,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Soon the day came for Puck's grandparents to return home. Quinn was surprised to find that she was a little sad to say goodbye. She had found them to be a calming presence in the home although she hadn't really spent any time with them without Puck or Sarah around.

Quinn and Puck went outside, by the car, to say their goodbyes. "Now, if you kids ever need anything, we're just a phone call away. If you need to get away for awhile, our door is always open," Judith told them. She hugged Quinn before giving Puck a squeeze and said into his ear, "Take good care of her, and my great-granddaughter. Quinn is a very special girl,"

They waved as the car backed out of the driveway and drove out of sight. "It's weird, I'm kinda sad to see them go, but before I wasn't looking forward to them coming," Quinn leaned her head on Puck's shoulder.

"Didn't I say they'd love you? And that they'd understand?" Puck asked her.

Quinn sighed, "You did."

"That's 'cause I'm always right," Puck smirked.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Hey babe, Matt just invited me over to hang with him and Mike, is that okay?"

Quinn looked up from her book, "Yeah sure, have fun."

"I'll be back around 9," Puck kissed her goodbye and rubbed her bump before leaving. When he got to Matt's, he went straight in and down to the basement. It had been routine, going to Matt's and hanging out with the guys, but he hadn't done it in months, placing his focus on Quinn and the baby. "Hey," he greeted the guys.

Matt and Mike were on the floor, with game controllers in hand. They looked up and nodded their heads in greeting. "Grab a controller and join us," Mike told him.

Puck joined them on the floor, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Don't think so," Mike answered.

"I texted Finn, and he said he might come," Matt told them. Puck's heart sank at this. "Sorry man, I forgot. I hope it won't be too weird,"

Puck cleared his throat, "Nah man. He's the one with a problem, not me."

"Okay cool, he may not show up anyway," Matt returned his focus to the television screen.

The boys played the game, mostly in silence, save for a few muttered obscenities when the game wasn't going their way. Half an hour after Puck arrived, they heard some heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Puck felt dread as he waited for the door to swing open.

Moments later, Finn walked in, he looked in Puck's direction and grunted "Hi," to the boys.

He picked up the fourth controller and sat on the other side of Mike and Matt, far away from Puck. Finn was clearly uncomfortable, "and being none too subtle about it," Puck thought.

"I'm gonna go get drinks and food, who wants a beer?" Matt paused the game and got up.

Mike followed him, "I'll help you,"

"No beer thanks, I'll take a soda though," Puck answered.

"Really man? Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to turn down a drink," Matt questioned him.

Puck shrugged, "I've got other priorities,"

Matt and Mike nodded, they knew he was talking about Quinn and the baby, and cast a glance at Finn to see his reaction. Finn's jaw tensed up, and he and Puck were left alone. They sat in silence for several moments before Puck decided to confront Finn, "Are you ever going to forgive Quinn? You can stay mad at me, I can handle it, but Quinn has enough on her plate and doesn't need the additional stress of knowing you hate her," Finn remained silent so Puck continued on, "She's sorry, you know. About everything she did to you,"

"Is she happy?" Finn asked suddenly, "And, the…the…the baby," he struggled, "is it okay?"

"They're both fine. And I think she's happy, considering."

Finn nodded, "If you want, you can tell her I'm not mad at her anymore, if it'll make her feel better,"

"Thanks," Puck responded as Mike and Matt returned. They played for awhile longer. At 8, Puck excused himself and headed home. He realized, while they sat in that basement silently, fixated on the game, that there were other places he would rather be, other people he would rather be with.

When he got home, he encountered his mother, "Would you like something to eat?" she offered.

"No thanks, Quinn upstairs?"

"She said she was tired and was going to bed," Susan responded.

Puck entered the room he shared with Quinn and as expected, found her curled up on her side, under the covers. He stripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants before joining her in bed. Moving close, he put an arm around his sleeping girlfriend and felt her body relax into his.

"Hi," Quinn said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30,"

"You're home early," she yawned and snuggled into Puck's chest.

Puck gently ran his hand through her silky hair, "Finn was there," he stated.

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I came home because I wanted to do exactly this,"

Quinn's eyes remained shut, but she smiled, "You're sweet, you know that?"

"Finn wanted me to tell you that he isn't mad at you, that he doesn't want you to concern yourself with that," Puck told her.

She yawned again, struggling to remain awake, "He talked to you?"

"Yeah, just to ask about you," When he heard nothing more than soft breathing, Puck realized that Quinn had fallen asleep again. He pulled the covers back and promptly fell asleep as well.


	7. Hello, I Love You

_A/N - Well, I gave it and decided to post this chapter. I wasn't sure about it, but I have had people asking when I would post again and I said I was hoping Friday, and here we are late on Saturday. I've just been busy wrapping up the school year but I have my final essays submitted, so I got this chapter done! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and signed up for alerts for the last chapter! Anyway, it's set during Hell-O and samples the basic plot, but it's Quick! Quinn's song is Hello Hello by Sophie Ellis-Bextor. I hope you enjoy and please, please review!_

* * *

><p>The winter break ended and Puck and Quinn were forced to emerge from the blissful cocoon they had created over the holidays. In a reverse of the usual situation, Puck was the one trying to rouse a sleeping Quinn.<p>

"No," she swatted him away and tried to burrow deeper into the covers. "More sleep,"

"You've gotta get ready for school babe," Puck coaxed.

"Can't I just stay in bed one more day?"

Puck pulled back the covers to reveal a head covered in messy blonde hair. "Let's get moving. We can't be late on the first day back from vacation. And I made waffles," he teased.

Quinn sighed and slowly crawled out of bed. "Too early," she whimpered as she pulled herself into a standing position, Puck in front of her. He gave her a kiss on the head and another on her bump. She looked adorably pathetic in one of Puck's t-shirts, as she stood blinking from the hall light streaming through the open door.

"Come on," he gave her another kiss and directed her to the bathroom.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Mr Schue had given the Glee club a strange assignment that week; to find a song with "hello" in the title. Finn had sung The Doors' Hello, I Love You. Quinn watched him intently as he belted it out. Some people may have read jealousy, but she was actually trying to analyze his performance. She couldn't read any specific emotion, but she could tell he wasn't singing these words to Rachel.

Finn had been casting his hurt puppy look in Quinn's direction since they had gotten back to school. It was at its worst when he saw her with Puck. She figured he was still mourning what was, but Quinn knew it was for the best, and her relationship with Puck showed her that what she and Finn had was really meaningless.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

All the while, Quinn was living in wait for the other shoe to drop, for Puck to return to his old self, now that there were potentially negative influences coming from the idiots at school. And then it came. He decided that commenting on her weight would be appropriate.

They were in the hall, waiting around for last period to start. "Please stop super-sizing because I don't dig on fat chicks," Puck said to her, as a group of football players passed by them and sniggered.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, with a mixture of anger and offence.

"And that's my fault?"

This resulted in Quinn storming off and giving Puck the silent treatment for the rest of the day and the ride home.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Please Quinn, talk to me. I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore" Puck pleaded.

Quinn looked up from her laptop. "You can't take it anymore?" she asked incredulously. "I can't take it anymore! I mean you're right! Look at me. I'm huge and I'm sick of it, but there's nothing I can do about it! So thanks for reminding me that I look disgusting!" she took a deep breath when she finished.

Puck cringed. He knew she was right. And with her hormones raging, he should have expected the possibility she would chew him out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I think you're beautiful," and with that, Puck slunk out of the room.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

An hour later, Puck returned to find Quinn still working on her homework. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes,"

"Well finish up and get ready to go out,"

She raised an eyebrow. "Out where?"

"To dinner. I'm taking you out,"

"Really," Quinn closed her laptop and folded her arms in front.

"Yes, I know it doesn't make up for my insensitivity but I hope it might help," he gave her a hopeful look. "Anyway we should go out; we haven't been out on a real date yet. Now, can you be ready in 20 minutes?"

"I think I can handle that,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Before long, they were seated in a booth at Breadstix.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Q, you're perfect."

"You've said that, like 20 times now. I believe you,"

Puck sighed, "I know, but I feel bad. I just talk, and act, without thinking."

"Look, I'm not saying it didn't hurt but I get it. You're still only 16, I mean we might have to grow up quickly now, but that doesn't mean it all happens at once. I know there's so much going on in my life that goes beyond high school, but that doesn't mean I don't still have hopes of getting back on top and even running for prom queen," Quinn swirled her straw around in her root beer."

"It's so weird. I mean, I don't feel older, but I feel like I've grown up in the past few months and yet I haven't. And you should know that I really do think you look cute like that, and I don't just say that,"

Quinn offered him a smile for the first time that day.

"Y'know, she's going to be beautiful, like her mom," he continued

"A badass, like her dad,"

"I'm still gunnin' for that mohawk,"

At this, Quinn burst out laughing.

"What? What?" Puck waved his hand in front of her face.

Her laughter subsided. "Sorry. I guess I'm just laughing at myself, at what I said a couple months ago about how even if it came out with a mohawk, I would never admit it wasn't Finn's. Am I that sad and pathetic?"

"No, you're not. You were a scared kid. But already, you're not her anymore. Back then, you put yourself and your reputation first, but now, you've put yourself second to this baby," Puck told her reassuringly.

A soft smile graced Quinn's face. "Thanks, but it isn't hard. I mean I've always had an overwhelming desire to do whatever's best for her, even when I was struggling to accept the situation and wanted nothing more for me to wake up and it be a dream. Something within me just wanted to protect her and I guess I've always loved her to some extent,"

"When you told me about her, I felt the same. There wasn't any hesitation, I just knew that I wanted to be her dad and I would do anything for her," Puck held Quinn's hands across the table.

Without knowing it, Puck's words were like a knife to Quinn's heart. She knew he wanted to keep the baby, but she was still conflicted. Quinn was beginning to wonder if she would ever make a decision.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

It was an impromptu group performance led by Rachel of Gives You Hell that was Quinn's first clue that what had been of Rachel and Finn, was over. Finn looked pretty sour during the song, but Quinn and Puck were too into the song to pay him much attention. They found themselves dancing, going from their chairs, to standing, to dancing around Finn's chair along with the rest of the class. It seemed that Rachel moved on pretty quickly it seemed. Quinn realized she couldn't judge. She had not only cheated on Finn, but once he dumped her, she had moved on into a tentative relationship, which wound up progressing swiftly, all within a day. The members of Glee club were pretty concerned about Rachel's new relationship and it didn't take long for Quinn to discover why; he's their competition. She did question Rachel's judgement, but again, Quinn had gotten together with someone, who at least in her eyes, she shouldn't have been. "But this is different, everyone knows this is risky," Quinn thought to herself. "Don't compare yourself to her," she told herself. "This is a completely different situation, its fast by default," she thought.

"Nice job Rachel, but that wasn't the assignment. You were supposed to choose a song with "hello" in the title." Mr Schue walked to the center of the room and faced the kids.

"I was focusing on the first part of the word," Rachel said coolly, in defence of her choice not to follow directions, casting an angry look in Finn's direction.

"Mr Schue? I have a song that actually fits the assignment for this week," Quinn said pointedly, casting a smug look at Rachel.

"Excellent! Come on up Quinn," Mr Schue clapped his hands a couple times and waved her forward.

Quinn went forward and took her place in front of the group. "This is called Hello Hello,"

_Hello Hello_  
><em>Where did I go<em>  
><em>I lost my head<em>  
><em>Went into your mind instead I stayed there<em>

_So now you all now_  
><em>I'm weak I told you so<em>  
><em>I'll never come home<em>

_I've been on quite a journey_  
><em>I saw myself from another side<em>  
><em>Can you be patient while I return<em>  
><em>With what I've learned can we share it all<em>  
><em>I want to start it over<em>  
><em>I want to feel how I used to be<em>  
><em>I'll take your hand and I'll show you<em>  
><em>Here is my heart can we share it all<em>

_I'm cold alone_  
><em>The pain is strong<em>  
><em>I'm coming back to where you are my love I know<em>  
><em>Believe me now<em>  
><em>I know that it's hard<em>  
><em>You can't see every card<em>  
><em>Don't know me for now<em>

The group clapped and showed their appreciation as Quinn returned to her seat beside Puck, which came complete with an arm around her shoulders and sweet words.

In order to go with the "Hello" theme that they had that week, Mr Schue chose The Beatles' Hello, Goodbye for the group number. When they had finished performing in the auditorium, everyone scattered around the stage. Santana and Brittany were at the right wing of the stage, while Quinn was standing near the left. She observed the rest of the club mingling and it was moments like these that she was hit with a pang of regret over the way she had treated people. Maybe if she had been nicer, she would have someone to talk to. Kurt and Mercedes were talking to Rachel and Finn, so she didn't dare try to join in, and she didn't know Artie and Tina well enough to feel comfortable going up to them. She was still friends with Santana and Brittany, but it wasn't the same, however, at least she knew they had her back if necessary. Puck walked up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How're you doing?" he asked her.

"Good, tired. Can we go home now?"

"Whatever m'lady wants," Puck gave her a kiss, and then bade the group farewell on their behalf.

Santana watched as Quinn and Puck walked out, arms around each other. She pursed her lips in annoyance, and knowing there was little she could do, she turned her attention back to Brittany who was telling her some story about her cat. She pulled out her phone and texted Puck. "Hey, come over 2nite? 7? i've missed us,"

Almost instantly, she received a response. "No, i'm done wit that, n u know it,"

"o pls, I know u. 7pm, I'll b waiting"

"stop it santana"

Santana tried again, and sent,"who r u kiddin? my place at 7 for reals" but received no response.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

The next day, Puck was at his locker at the start of lunch, putting away his English book. Santana came up behind him and purred in his ear, "Hey Puck,"

"Go away Santana," he turned to face her. She was leaning against the row of lockers, posed seductively.

Quinn was just about to round the corner by Puck's locker when she heard Santana say, "I was waiting for you last night". She stayed hidden as she listened for his response but none came.

Santana pressed on, "Aren't you bored of playing house and getting nothing in return? Come on Puck, who are you kidding? We both know that you can't be kept down, and I'm sure Miss High and Mighty isn't giving it up to you,"

Quinn was ready to slap Santana, but waited for Puck's response. The couple moments of silence were painful. She was afraid of what Puck might say, that Santana was right and he was bored and only being dutiful because of the baby.

Taking a deep breath, Puck faced Santana straight on and locked eyes with her. "You have to stop this Santana. What happened between us was just sex, that's all. I'm with Quinn and I love her. I stopped this when I found about our situation for a reason. We aren't playing house; it's for real. Quinn somehow found it in her to give me a chance that I don't deserve and I'm not gonna fuck it up. So you can accept it, or not but whatever you choose, you have to leave me alone. And leave Quinn alone about this,"

Hearing this, Quinn went up to them. Puck couldn't read the expression on her face and quickly stepped back from Santana. "Quinn, nothing happened," he said in a panic, but she didn't seem to pay him any attention and stepped directly in front of him.

In front of Santana and everyone else in the hall who were paying attention to what was going down, she kissed Puck firmly on the lips and told him, "I love you too," She heard Santana suck in her breath and with a flick of her ponytail, walk away in a huff.

"Shall we?" Puck took Quinn's hand and led her to a quiet corner of the school to have lunch undisturbed.


	8. What it Feels Like For a Girl

_A/N - Okay, first thing - I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I quoted Friday to people when they asked, and then moved it to yesterday, but stuff came up. Anyway, this is set during the Power of Madonna episode. I really hope you enjoy and I'm taking this week as a lesson not to quote an update date, especially for the next chapter, which isn't started (yet the season finale chapter is nearly done!) Please review! And thanks for all the reviews and alert sign-ups! - Sash_

* * *

><p>The girls of Glee were sitting around in the choir room. Quinn was doodling in her notebook; a crude drawing of Rachel with the word "loser" emblazoned above. She felt a little bad looking at it now, but continued working on it as Rachel blabbered on about a failed date. Finally it got too much for her. "Could you stop talking? You're grossing out my baby," she said acidly.<p>

Rachel looked taken aback momentarily before continuing, and Santana chipped in, "Do what I do and never say no,"

"Yeah, nothing bad ever comes from sex," Brittany chirped and then looked chastened as she looked at Quinn. "Sorry Quinn,"

"They think like that, and yet nothing happens to them," Quinn thought scornfully.

Mr Schue approached them, "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but are you girls really having that much guy trouble?"

"You wouldn't understand Mr Schue," Quinn said. "You're a man," The whole conversation had her thinking about how much more complicated life was for girls. She landed one last parting shot as she left. "Let's face it, women still earn $0.70 an hour less than men."

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Rachel had called a final, as she put it, "girl power number" practice at lunch. The girls would be performing Madonna's Express Yourself as their assignment that afternoon in Glee. Most of the Glee girls seemed to be having boy troubles which prompted the song choice. Quinn felt blessed that at least she didn't have that to worry about for now. Puck had been nothing but attentive and gentle since his faux pas. She got where the other girls were coming from, and she did feel there was a general lack of respect for the girls.

"I've got costumes!" Mercedes sang out as she bounded into the auditorium at the end of the day. Glee started at 3, while school ended at 2:30, giving them plenty of time to prepare. Mercedes distributed a bag to each girl; inside each was a suit and bustier.

Quinn held up her blue bustier and looked at it sceptically. She had her doubts about wearing it but knew she didn't have much choice. In the dressing room she put it on and gave herself a onceover in the mirror. Her baby bump was nearly invisible, which was desirable to the Quinn of a few months ago, but now her main concern was the baby. Assured by the fact that her outfit didn't impede her breathing, she slipped the jacket on and joined the other girls.

Rachel and Tina offered compliments while Santana offered an acerbic comment about her size, "Might want to lay off the Twinkies there, Tubbers," which Quinn shrugged off. She had accepted her appearance and situation, for the most part, so jabs like that didn't bother her as much anymore.

Mercedes ushered Quinn into a chair and began tugging on her silky blonde locks, pulling it back and pinning it into place. "And, voila!" she held a mirror up in front of Quinn.

"Wow, Mercedes. It looks great," she grinned.

At 3, the boys filed in and sat down. Mr Schue poked his head backstage to let them know that they were ready and waiting before joining the boys.

The music started and they filed into position.

"Come on girls, do you believe in love?'Cause I got something to say about it, and it goes something like this," Rachel started.

Quinn had to admit that she like the choreography for this number and had to hand it to Rachel on her planning of it. "Fancy cars that go very fast, you know they never last, no, no" she sang out when the time came.

When they were done their song, the girls walked off triumphantly. The boys hadn't seemed too responsive, but they hoped it was simply out of disgrace or surprise.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Afterwards, Puck waited in the choir room for Quinn to get changed into her regular clothes. When she appeared he got up and took her bag. "You looked hot up there," he told her as they walked out of the school. "You should keep that corset thing,"

"Hmmm," Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"But really, you were good up there. I'm still not down with this Madonna thing though,"

Quinn got into the car, "Well, I'll let you off for that. But only because you plied me with compliments,"

Puck winked at her as he hopped into the drivers' seat.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Mr Schue has some weak-ass song picked out and he's making all the guys do it," Puck scoffed.

Quinn just sighed.

Later that week, Mr Schue brought the males of Glee club to the front, where they sang "What It Feels Like For a Girl," The girls looked generally satisfied with how uncomfortable they looked and nearly immediately after, the apologies came.

"I want to apologize," Puck walked up to Quinn's locker.

"What for? I think we're good," Quinn responded.

Puck hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder, "For everything. I know we're okay now, but if it weren't for me, you'd be at home with your parents, you'd be a Cheerio, and still on top. And you wouldn't be about to have a baby,"

"Noah, look at me," Quinn almost never called Puck by his real name. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be a bitch that people were scared of. Now, I know who my real friends are. I've had more days where I'm truly happy in the past couple months than I had last year. Do I wish I wasn't pregnant? I don't know anymore. I wish I would have been older before dealing with this, but, to be honest, I'm confused. It's been both a blessing and a curse," she shrugged.

"Well, I'm not confused. Not that I'm saying it's not okay or expected for you to be confused, because it is, but just know that I know how I feel and what I want, so I'm here, to hopefully make you less confused,"

Quinn smiled, her eyes filling with tears, "Damn hormones," she muttered. "Thank you, Puck,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

During Madonna week, Jesse St. James had jumped ship from Vocal Adrenaline to join the New Directions. Mr Schue was insisting it was all above board and that they were to be nothing but welcoming to him. He had professed his feelings for Rachel, and Finn seemed especially annoyed by this revelation. The entire club, aside from Rachel, got hostile the moment he entered the room and were clearly displeased by his presence.

"I don't trust St. Jerkoff," Puck fumed later that evening. "I think he's a spy,"

"Puck, give him the benefit of the doubt. Don't do anything you'll regret," Quinn warned him.

"So you think he really joined 'cause he wanted to? That he isn't here to screw up our chances?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying there is always a tiny chance. But being perfectly honest, I can't imagine anyone going to these lengths for Berry. I mean, she doesn't bother me as much as she used to, but still… He legitimately transferred, so there's nothing we can do. Just be alert, that's all,"

"Fine," Puck grumbled.

"You know I'm right,"

"I know, you're always right," Puck responded with a smile and a soft kiss on the lips.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Come on! Aren't you staying?" Quinn pulled on Puck's arm as they approached the bleachers. There was a pep rally that day and she was looking forward to it.

"I am, but I have to sit with the basketball team, sorry babe,"

Quinn's face fell. "Who am I supposed to sit with then? Kurt and Mercedes have something else going on,"

Puck brushed some hair off her face, "Look, there's Tina," he indicated to the girl with blue-streaked hair and gave Quinn a kiss. "Go,"

Quinn hesitated but went up a few steps and approached Tina, "Hey, can I sit with you?"

"Sure, Quinn," Tina looked surprised but moved down on the bench. Quinn gave her a grateful smile as she perched on the bench beside her. They sat in silence for a moment. "You were really great on our Madonna number," Tina offered,

"Thanks, it was just a couple lines though. You had a much harder job!" Quinn responded, referring to the more strenuous dance moves taken on by Tina, Brittany and Santana.

"It works out well, having an even number of us," Tina smiled. "I know normally you three do the trickier moves because of your Cheerios experience, but it was fun,"

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't be the wisest thing for me to do push-ups right now. I could probably still get down and do them, but I wouldn't be able to spring back up," Quinn laughed ruefully.

"So where are Kurt and Mercedes? They've been so elusive today," Tina mused. Just then, she got her answer as the show started and the music blasted. Kurt and Mercedes emerged, clad in Cheerio uniforms, singing Madonna and Justin Timberlake's 4 Minutes.

Seeing them, Quinn clapped her hands in delight and beamed as she watched her new friends show off their talents. "How fabulous are they?" she exclaimed.

Tina nodded, "I had no idea. Cheerios, wow,"

Quinn felt a pang of longing, to be down on the gym floor, dancing in her red and white uniform. It was a common feeling, although it was becoming less and less frequent. She watched wistfully, thinking how much fun it'd be to be with Kurt and Mercedes right then. Then she felt the baby kick her side and thought, "I know, I know. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be friends with them. Now quit that," She received a final jab as she returned her full attention to the show.

After the pep rally, Quinn left the gym and went down the sports hallway. The changing rooms and sports offices were down there. She waited outside the guys changing room, where the basketball team were changing back out of their uniforms and the coach was lecturing them. As she did, Coach Sylvester came down the hall, heading towards her office. "Not waiting for me I hope, Q," she addressed Quinn.

"No, someone else,"

"You know, there's a Madonna era for everyone. I guess Papa Don't Preach is yours," Sue mused. "Musically good, but utterly shameful," Without another word, she walked into her office.

Quinn shuddered slightly, as a response to that bizarre interaction with Sue. She only had to wait a couple minutes more before guys began spilling out of the boys' changing room. Puck walked out, pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend waiting for him. "Hey babe, you didn't have to come and wait for me," he kissed her, and then took her hand as they walked to the choir room.

When they arrived they were greeted just inside the door by Kurt and Mercedes. "Hey, you guys were so great out there!" Quinn enthused.

"Thanks girl! Damn, it was so great to have everyone hear me and my boy! We owned that!" Mercedes exclaimed. Quinn grinned. Very few people could get away with talking like that and not sounding cocky, Mercedes was one of the few.

Mr Schue walked in from the adjoining storage room and put a folder on the piano. "All right guys! To the auditorium!"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Everyone trooped in and took their positions on stage. It was time for the big group number of the week – Like a Prayer. Rachel started the song solo, in the middle of the stage. Next, the rest of the group began to emerge from behind the curtain. The second curtain went up – Quinn's favourite part – and a whole gospel choir joined in. Puck glanced over in her direction and his heart swelled with love. This song expressed how he felt perfectly. The stage lights haloed her blonde hair as it bounced with every dance step, her face was lit up with happiness and she was singing her heart out. This was a different person from the Quinn he used to know; this was a Quinn who didn't mind being part of an ensemble, who was happy to sing the chorus, who didn't look down her nose at others, and most of all, the Quinn who had put her guard down and given him a chance. She was his angel.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
><em>I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there<em>  
><em>In the midnight hour I can feel your power<em>  
><em>Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there<em>

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_  
><em>I have no choice, I hear your voice<em>  
><em>Feels like flying<em>  
><em>I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling<em>  
><em>Out of the sky, I close my eyes<em>  
><em>Heaven help me<em>


	9. Beautiful

_A/N - Wow, that update took longer than I planned! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, and I truly hope you enjoy this one! I'm working on a one-shot as well, so Quick fans, watch out! This is set during Home. Please please review! Thanks! - Sash  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

"_You're all Cheerios now, which means you live and breathe it. And I hope you enjoyed whatever you ate last, because as of now, you don't eat." Coach Sylvester boomed. "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse," she held up a plastic bottle. "Water, lemon juice, maple syrup, cayenne pepper and what makes it the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse – ipecac," _

_Quinn looked at the other girls beside her; they looked as bewildered as she did. _

_Sue continued, "A tablespoon of sand should also be added to it. You'll have to work up to it, so you can compete between yourselves to see who the first person is to handle it," _

_There was a blonde and a Latina standing next to Quinn. The blonde had walked in with a smile and she seemed to remain unfazed by what was being thrown at them. The Latina had a sassy, confident look in her face, but even she blanched when Coach began talking about sand. "Did she say sand?" she asked the blonde. _

"_You're dismissed! Practice is at 6am tomorrow. Be there or face my wrath," Coach roared._

_The girls dispersed, leaving they gym through various doors. The blonde and Latina had their arms linked as they skipped along. Quinn approached them. "Hi, I'm Quinn,"_

_They stopped alongside her and the blonde offered her a smile, "Hi! I'm Brittany and this is Santana," she gestured to the other girl. _

"_How much did she tell you had to lose?" Quinn asked them._

"_Five pounds," they told her simultaneously._

_Quinn's heart plummeted. She had been told ten._

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Now that Quinn wasn't lording over the rest of the school, she found she had the chance to observe and analyze what was really going on. Occasionally, she saw things that really struck a chord with her. This day, it was Mercedes' behaviour that was concerning her. It was lunchtime, so everyone was in the cafeteria. Quinn was waiting for Puck to get there from the wood shop. She stood by the wall, but she was close enough to hear what was being said between Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. The seasoned cheerleaders were encouraging the new recruit to abandon all food in favour of the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse. Quinn had found she had evolved over the past few months, and her view on appearances had changed with it. Mercedes' situation was incredibly sad to Quinn; because she is a beautiful girl, and not a cookie-cutter type, with an incredible talent. Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder, and found Puck standing beside her, with a tray in hand.

"Hi babe, let's sit,"

They sat side-by-side at the end of a corner table where Quinn expressed her concerns for Mercedes to Puck. "I really think I should talk to her, but I'm worried about crossing a line,"

"You'll do the right thing, you always do," Puck reassured her.

They finished their lunches and sat close, fingers interwoven, saying nothing. As they did, Puck was thinking about how lucky he was. Here he was, cuddled up to the prettiest girl in school, in town even, and it was out of love. Suddenly, they were brought out of their reverie by a commotion in the middle of the room. There was a crowd of people surrounding something. A fight, Puck thought. Normally he'd be there cheering it on, but he resisted. They quickly found out that it wasn't a fight, but Mercedes had passed out.

"Oh my gosh," Quinn slipped off the bench and moved to see what was going on. When she was satisfied that the situation was serious, she decided she needed to be with her friend. "I'll see you later?" she gave Puck a kiss.

"Of course babe, you go be with her. I've got another twenty minutes so I'll go lift some weights," Puck flexed his arm. "Carrying you from the couch to bed isn't enough to keep these up,"

Quinn gave his rock-hard biceps a glance and laughed at him, "Egghead," she told him with a grin, before walking after Mercedes, who was in the process of being carted out.

Seeing Mercedes being carried out of the cafeteria to the nurse's office by Finn and Matt reminded Quinn of her own struggles and the poisonous influence of Sue Sylvester and her mood sobered quickly. She followed them slowly, keeping her distance.

_**Flashback:**__ Quinn's house_

_Quinn lay on her bed, still in shock and still wishing she was dreaming. "Google," Quinn thought. As much as she desperately wanted to deny reality, she was a smart girl, and knew that could be dangerous. She dropped the taunting plastic stick with its pink lines into a drawer, grabbed her laptop and sat in a corner of her dark room. As she typed into the search box, she held her breath and swiftly opened several of the search results. Quinn scanned the pages, absorbing the information quickly. _

_She felt her stomach rumble and knew she had to eat. Her current diet consisted of much less than was healthy for any girl, let alone an active, and now, pregnant one. She by no means had an eating disorder, but ate so little because of the pressure she was under from one Sue Sylvester. "Screw Coach and the Cheerios," she thought to herself. Quinn had bigger problems than what Coach Sylvester might say, and Coach wasn't about to throw her off the team she knew, considering they had major competitions in the next couple weeks. Sighing, Quinn got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She stood in front of the open pantry for several minutes before summoning the courage to grab several Oreo cookies, without giving their calorie and fat content a second thought. She still hadn't completely wrapped her head around the fact that she was pregnant, and she had no idea what she would do about it, but Quinn knew that she was responsible for this baby, who hadn't asked to be conceived. She poured herself a glass of milk and hustled upstairs, returning to her corner. She stuffed a whole cookie into her mouth and chewed, "What's it gonna matter in a few months anyway," she muttered resignedly. Quinn felt like she was engaging in clandestine activity – eating cookies in the dark and surfing the internet for information she shouldn't need. The dark was therapeutic, calming, for her. _

_Quinn heard the front door open and shut and footsteps below. One set ascended the stairs and a then came a knock on her door. "Quinnie dear, we're home," she heard her mother's sing-song voice. "Are you there?"_

"_Yeah, hi Mom," Quinn responded. _

"_Are you okay dear?"_

"_Not really," Quinn thought to herself. "I'm fine," she said aloud. She heard her mother walk away and when the footsteps faded, Quinn got up and went to her dresser. On top of it was a booklet that contained Sue's food rules and pages to chart everything you'd eaten. She made a Cheerio do this if they gained any weight, so if you kept it down, you wouldn't have to use it. Quinn's last entries were about 4 weeks ago, when she was informed that she had gained two pounds, about the same time that all this trouble started. She opened the top drawer, in which she had put the damning stick and looked back and forth between the two items before throwing the booklet into her trash can and shutting the drawer. _

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn took a chair in the nurse's office. Mercedes had come to and was being seen to by the nurse. The nurse finished examining Mercedes and then went to call her mother. When the nurse walked away, Quinn approached her friend.

"Eat this," Quinn held out a granola bar to Mercedes.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" was the weak reply.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes you are. You're starving. I know, I've been there." She paused and hazarded a guess. "Did all the other kids start looking like food before you fainted?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mercedes was surprised at this.

Quinn shrugged, "Been there. Eat the granola bar,"

"How would you understand the pressure I'm under?" Mercedes accepted the food.

"Because I was you. Scared. Hating myself for eating a cookie. But I got over it,"

Mercedes snorted, "Yeah, well of course you did, pretty blonde with the white girl ass,"

"When you start eating for somebody else so that they can grow and be healthy, your relationship to food changes. What I realized is that, I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby. Why am I not willing to do it for myself?" Quinn explained softly. "You are so lucky; you've always been at home in your body. Don't let Ms. Sylvester take that away from you,"

Mercedes' lower lip quivered, "I'm so embarrassed, this isn't me. How did I become this person?"

**"**You are beautiful. You know that." Quinn reassured the new Cheerio and took her hand. "I'll wait with you until your mom gets here,"

"Thank you,"

Quinn's maternal instincts had clearly arrived, Mercedes thought. "How does it feel?" she asked her.

The question sounded vague, but Quinn knew what she meant. "It's weird. There's really no other word for it. It feels like you'd imagine, especially now, like there's a moving weight inside you," she giggled.

Mercedes laughed quietly. "Well, if the way you've handled me is any indication, you'd make a great mom,"

"Thanks 'Cedes,"

"Can I ask you something, like more personal?" Mercedes asked her.

"Sure," Quinn shrugged.

"Does it feel like you're just carrying around dead weight? Or do you actually feel like a connection already?"

"I don't know what its like for other people, but for me, even if I don't want to, I'm aware that this is my baby girl, and that I'll do whatever's best for her, even if it breaks my heart," Quinn answered.

"Sounds like a mama,"

They sat quietly for a couple moments and then Mrs. Jones walked in. "Mercedes dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah Mom, just low blood sugar I guess," Mercedes responded.

Mrs Jones looked relieved, "Let's get you home anyway," she helped her daughter up. "Quinn, am I right?" she turned to the blonde and offered her hand

Quinn stood and shook hands with her. "Yes, hi Mrs. Jones,"

"Thank you for watching my Mercedes,"

"Of course. I hope you feel better quickly 'Cedes. I'll see you later" Quinn moved to leave.

Mercedes smiled, "I'll try to be at the rink for Glee."

Quinn's parting words were, "Just remember what I told you. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jones,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Seriously? Carole and Mr Hummel?" Puck was surprised. The idea of Finn's mom dating never crossed his mind. She had been alone for awhile now; he supposed that perhaps it was time.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about it at first, but we went out for dinner and Burt's pretty cool." Finn shrugged as he opened his locker.

Puck clapped Finn on the shoulder, "Well that's great man,"

Finn and Puck's relationship was decidedly less frosty, and friendly if anything, since the videogame evening at Mike's. It worked because Puck respected the fact that Finn was still hurt and didn't shove his relationship with Quinn in his face, and Finn respected the fact that Puck couldn't help who he loved and quickly pursuing a relationship with Quinn was part of stepping up.

Just then, Kurt marched up to them and grabbed Finn's arm. "We have to talk," he told a confused Finn, at which point Puck quickly excused himself.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Rinky Dinks – it was an incredibly cheesy, cliché roller rink, but Quinn had to admit it looked like fun. April Rhodes made sure the pizza and soda was flowing freely to the Glee club's tables and everyone was skating around, except Quinn. She hardly thought that skating of any form, while pregnant, especially at this stage, was sensible. Luckily people were coming on and off the floor to take a break, so there was always someone to talk to.

Puck had been skating around with Matt and Brittany, checking in on Quinn frequently. While she smiled and assured him that she was fine and perfectly content on the sidelines, he wasn't entirely convinced. He went to the counter and asked for a pair of skates in Quinn's size and took them over to her. "Here Q, let's get these on. You can't just sit here and watch everyone else have fun,"

"Puck! What if I fall?" Quinn protested.

"I won't let you. Please, trust me?" Puck assured her.

Quinn looked at the pleading look on his face and listened to the assuring tone in his words, and took the skates from him. Her bump was fairly small considering how far along she was, but it was still awkward to work around, and putting shoes had gotten difficult. She kicked her ballet flats off without using her hands but stalled as she contemplated which angle to try pulling on the skates.

"May I?" Puck looked at her fondly as it was clear that skates would be more awkward to get on than her usual shoes. She nodded and he took the skates and knelt before her. Once the skates were on and tied, Puck helped her up.

"Thanks,"

"Anything, babe," Puck put one arm around Quinn's waist and held her hand with the other. He gently guided her onto the skating surface and they slowly glided along, their legs moving in tandem. "See? You can do it,"

Quinn's face lit up as she got more comfortable on the skates. She had always been a very capable roller skater, but she was surprised that she felt so steady considering she now had balance issues. With Puck keeping a firm grip on her, she was feeling confident enough to speed them up a little.

"Hey now! Let's take it easy." It was as if Puck could read Quinn's mind. "I know you're feeling steady, but I don't want to take any more chances,"

"You're right. You take such good care of us," Quinn leaned back into Puck a little and he hugged her closer.

Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Artie and Kurt were fooling around near the middle of the rink. "Look at them!" Mercedes cooed, gesturing at Quinn and Puck.

"Yes, even I have to admit that they do look cute," Rachel concurred.

Kurt shook his head with a smile, "They're living up to their name,"

The other four turned to him, puzzled.

"Quinn plus Puck make Quick, which they are clearly living up to. There was a time when they were only just civil to each other, and now they're all loved-up and happy," Kurt explained.

"They've both really changed. There was a time when Quinn didn't talk to any of us, and Puck was throwing slushies at us. And now that they aren't all concerned about image, I think we're seeing who they really are," Tina added.

"As bizarre as it is, I think that Quinn getting pregnant was the best thing to happen to those two," Kurt mused. "She's less of an ice queen and Puck has something to concentrate on, like I think his behaviour before, was down to boredom,"

"Before, if anyone were to ask me if I thought they'd make good parents, either together or separately, I would have said probably not. But clearly, they aren't the same people anymore," Rachel continued to watch them. "Noah is a good person, and he clearly cares very much for Quinn and the baby, and while her tongue is still sharp, she displays a considerable amount of compassion now,"

Mercedes piped up, "There was something…maternal about the way she treated me in the nurse's office. If it was any indication, she'll be a great mom. She said she'd put her feelings aside to do what was best for her baby,"

"We should show them our support, maybe a baby shower or something," Tina suggested.

Kurt shook his head, "We don't know if they're gonna keep it. But if they do, we could throw a party afterwards? Like a baby shower, just after the baby is here,"

"Great idea Kurt," Rachel twirled on her skates.

Quinn and Puck skated by blissfully. "Thanks for making me do this. And I have to say, I like your style," Quinn sighed.

"I never want to skate any other way," Puck agreed.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

There was yet another pep rally, and the school was being fumigated, so there was little choice but to attend.

Mercedes had called Quinn up to let her know what she had planned for it. She had decided to buck Sue's plan, and perform something meaningful that she hoped would give a positive message to the school. So Quinn sat on the gym floor, where she could see Tina, Artie, Rachel and Jesse nearby. Mercedes and the rest of the Cheerios emerged, where they launched into Christina Aguilera's Beautiful. It was a fitting song and while few could do it justice, Mercedes sang it note perfect. During their phone conversation the night before, Mercedes had asked a favour of Quinn.

"_Could you join me? Like up at the front? I understand if you don't, but I thought I'd ask,"_

_Quinn bit her lip, "Sure, of course I will," she said into the phone._

When the time came, Quinn got up and stood alongside Mercedes, in front of the entire school and joined in the harmony. She put a protective hand on her bump, fully aware of the eyes on her, but she knew she had to ignore it. Others joined them, including Puck, who stood behind Quinn, arms wrapped around her, and a defiant look in his eye.

The song ended and the student body stood, roaring in applause. Quinn saw Sue's disgruntled face and couldn't help but feel that she had brought this on to herself. The bell signalling the end of the day rang, and most of the student body filed out, the Glee club convened. Puck and Quinn lingered in each others' arms awhile longer before following their Gleemates.

April Rhodes had made her grand return that week and wanted to surprise Mr Schue, and recruited the club to help her out. She wanted to send him a message, and like everyone involved with Glee, just telling him wasn't good enough, it had to be sung. Nearly invisible, dressed in black against a black backdrop, the club provided background vocals for April's performance of Home, from The Wiz. April was one of those singers, who could be singing gibberish in another language, and you still want to listen to her, Puck thought.

When it was over, Quinn turned to Puck. "Let's go _home_,"


	10. Fire

_A/N- Well, here's Chapter 10! It's set during Bad Reputation. Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter! All the love for this story is much appreciated. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Ever since her fall from grace, Quinn had never seen a worse week. It was as if every bully had saved up their cruelty, and all kinds of little things were bothering her.<p>

It started out small, with a sudden craving for bacon plaguing her, turning into an argument between herself and Puck.

"_You know my mom likes to keep the house kosher,"_

"_Damn it Puck, grow a pair and just get it. I won't eat it when she's around," Puck sighed but before he could speak, Quinn carried on, "If you want to be a dad, you'll have to start making decisions by yourself, without your mom's guidance. Otherwise, I don't know if we can make it happen,"_

On top of this, she had found that her bump had popped out farther, meaning she was officially out of her regular pants and while she liked wearing dresses, she wanted the choice and it only added to her frustration.

These were just petty issues, but when compounded by the behaviour of the neanderthals at school and when Quinn's hormones were thrown into the mix, it made for a bad week.

Quinn started each day that week with either a slushie in the face, or her books on the floor. She seemed to be the favourite target of Azimio and Karofsky that week. Her heart sank the moment she heard footsteps accompanied by a call of "Hey Juno," or some variation of that, always referring to her current condition. She had managed to get away with just two slushie facials, on Monday and Thursday, but the other days were riddled with other incidents.

"Hey, MTV called yet?" Karofsky chortled as he purposefully walked into Quinn, his shoulder ramming hers, resulting in her books flying loose.

Quinn had closed her eyes in preparation once she knew he was going to make contact with her, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from an outburst. She knew she shouldn't stoop to his level, nor was it good for her, so she froze momentarily and tried to collect herself before gathering her books. When she opened her eyes, Quinn found Artie in front of her, with her notebooks and textbook in his hands, which he then offered up to her.

"Thanks Artie," her voice was so soft, it almost cracked.

"Anytime," Artie smiled. "So, where you off to? 112 right?"

Quinn was surprised, "Yeah, 112"

"Come on, I'll walk ya there," Artie swiveled his chair in the right direction and gestured for Quinn to walk alongside him. While she was grateful for Artie's kindness, it couldn't makeup for the way she was being treated by most of the student body; ignored, ostracized, hurt.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

Early the next Monday morning, Quinn went to the library and logged in using the generic Glee club login. She had been thinking about what she could do about the way people were treating her, all weekend and finally landed on what she thought was a relatively harmless option, a list ranking the Glee members by sexual promiscuity. Hopefully it would raise her profile, and knock a few people down a peg. She opened up a blank document in a word processing software and typed up a list of most Glee members, with various numbers beside them. A smirk on her lips, she put her name first, with a +45 alongside it. Afterwards, she ranked everyone fairly honestly. Santana came next, although in reality, Quinn thought, she should be first. After Santana, she put Puck; even though he and Quinn knew his manwhore days had ended his reputation was still important. At the very bottom she put Rachel and smugly added a -5 beside her name. Quinn decided to leave some people out, because she had no intention of dragging them into this and wouldn't want to hurt them if they took their ratings badly. Some of ratings she guessed and that done, printed off 100 copies, tucked them into her bag and headed to first period.

Half an hour into her first class, Quinn figured the halls would be empty. She raised her hand.

"Yes Quinn?" Mrs. Lance, her algebra teacher looked up.

"May I be excused?" she asked primly.

The teacher nodded in response and Quinn slipped out. The halls were dead, so Quinn scattered copies of her Glee list, or "Glist" she thought wryly. Some went on bulletin boards, others were taped to walls, and a few were simply strewn on the floor. It took Quinn just five minutes to complete her task, about 30 seconds of which were taken up by the need to check over her shoulder. She wasn't as quick and stealthy as she would be if she weren't pregnant, but she was satisfied nonetheless. Once done, she went back to her algebra class and continued working on her assignment.

By lunch, all people were talking about was the Glist. Puck marched up to Quinn with a copy of it in hand, looking furious. "Have you seen this?" he exclaimed.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it's no big deal,"

"They're basically calling you a slut! How are you not more upset about this?"

"I've been called that, and a lot of other names in the past few months. I guess I'm over it," Quinn shrugged.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

The teachers had found out about the Glist, and were apparently furious. Part of Quinn was anxious that she might be caught, but she felt confident that she would elude them. She had been taught, from birth, the art of lying and masking emotion. As a result, she wasn't too worried when she was given a slip excusing her from class because Mr Schue wanted to meet with her. When she arrived at his office, she found Puck and Kurt standing outside the door.

"Hi babe, Schue's interrogating everyone about that Glist," Puck pulled her into a hug.

"I figured,"

Artie emerged from the office, shaking his head. "He's losing it. Your turn Quinn," he told them before continuing down the hall.

Quinn headed in and took the seat across from the desk.

"Hi Quinn. I'm going to cut to the chase," Mr Schue sighed. "Did you make the Glist?"

"Like I have the energy to devote to making it considering what my life is now," she responded, carefully using a tone that she hoped would buy some sympathy.

Mr Schue contemplated this, but pressed on. "It's just that you are first on the list,"

A thought suddenly came to Quinn. "Rachel did it." Time to be frank, Quinn thought. "Think about it, I stole the guy she's in love with, then I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she's in love with. And I'm kind of a bitch to her,"

"I don't know…it just doesn't sound like something Rachel would do,"

"She's gone behind your back before. And I mean, who's to say that there's only one culprit?" Quinn responded.

Mr Schue looked defeated, "You can go. Could you send Kurt in after you?"

Quinn exited and found Puck and Kurt still standing there. "Kurt?" The boy went in. "Still waiting?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Naw, I've been in already. Just taking advantage of my excusal," Puck admitted.

"Sounds nice. It's lunch next, you wanna cut out early?"

Puck feigned shock, "Quinn Fabray? Not going back to class?"

"I need to get outta here," she took his arm and led him to the doors by the parking lot.

Puck knew Quinn well enough by now that he knew where to take her. They got into his vehicle and drove without a word until Puck pulled off to the side of the road that ran along the park. As he helped Quinn out, she gave him a kiss directly on the lips. "How did you know?"

"I just did," he grinned and put his arm around her. They quietly meandered along the path that wove through the park. For a weekday at noon, it was surprisingly busy; joggers, kids and parents. Eventually, they settled on a bench that was situated across from a play structure. "Can you believe it? Just over 2 months until she's here,"

Quinn ran her fingers lightly over her bump, "I know. It's crazy. That said, I'm kinda done with being pregnant,"

Puck's hand joined hers. He always marveled at the fact that his daughter was being housed in Quinn's belly; that she was so close to them, but not really with them yet. Quinn's head was resting on his shoulder, his other arm around her and the sun was shining down on them.

"Can we just stay like this?" Quinn mumbled, eyes shut.

"Anything babe,"

QPQPQPQPQPQP

Rachel had been embarrassed by her placement on the Glist, which Quinn initially deemed a success. However, Quinn hadn't considered the fact that this was Rachel, and inevitably she would make a big deal out of things.

"Babe, is it okay if I help Rachel with something? She's got some video thing that she wants to do, 'cause as she put it, she's tired of people thinking she's got as much sex appeal as Barney," Puck asked Quinn a couple days after the Glist was posted. He winced as he asked and awaited her reply, hoping this didn't dissolve into a fight.

"Yeah sure. I trust you. I might not entirely trust _her_, but you'll do the right thing,"

That evening, Puck went to Rachel's. "So what are you doing?" he asked her, giving an awkward nod of acknowledgment to Sandy Ryerson.

"I need an image change, so I have chosen to create a video for the song Run Joey Run. Of course, I'll be the tragic object of your affection, and then Mr Ryerson will play my dad, who kills me. And you will be the eponymous Joey," Rachel beamed.

"Err, okay. This won't affect me will it? I have a good thing going with Quinn."

Rachel shook her head, "I assure you, you'll be playing opposite me, but you won't be required to film any potentially compromising scenes." The doorbell rang. "Ah, that will be Artie and his AV friends. Shall we get started?"

QPQPQPQPQPQP

"All right, guys, listen up. Another week has almost passed. If a list goes up again later today, this issue is out of my hands, and it becomes Principal Figgins' jurisdiction." Mr Schue told the class.

"Seriously, Mr. Shue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward. We might as well just bend over and take whatever's coming." Finn spoke up.

"Well, then, uh, let's get to it. Rachel, how about you show us your bad reputation project?" Mr Schue moved on.

"I'd like to say a few words first. Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own, I do realize that some of you are not well-versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expect that this video will go over some of the heads of our less-cultured teammates. So let me just say I hope you enjoy" Rachel rambled on.

It had taken about 3 hours for Puck to get his part taped. Rachel had assured him that she would use his best parts combined with other scenes. She had Puck act out the whole video, so when he saw the finished product, he was shocked. Rachel must have had Finn and Jesse do the same and then cut and spliced parts together. Puck had been completely honest with Quinn about what his role was, and she didn't seem to have any problem with it. Needless to say, Puck, Finn and Jesse were furious about having to share the limelight in Rachel's failed attempt to make herself look better.

Quinn didn't mind Puck playing Rachel's other half in the video, but she didn't think it'd do his image any good. The video was high quality, but the premise and acting was incredibly cheesy and cringeworthy. She was surprised he even stuck around to film it.

The room sat in silent disbelief through the video, several people with their mouths open. When it finally came to an end, Rachel broke out into applause, for herself, and Finn, Jesse and Puck were fuming.

"Well, why don't we just, um, take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched." Rachel spoke up.

"This is garbage!" Finn exclaimed.

"No, he's right. First of all, I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that, that it was not going to be good." Puck added

The guys continued to point out Rachel's mistake in making the video. Jesse gave Rachel a look of distaste and when he had said his piece, left.

Rachel chased after him, "Jesse, wait!"

"Er, I think its best if I call an end to today's meeting," Mr Schue told the remaining group. "See you guys later,"

"Why are you so upset?" Quinn hustled after Puck who was striding down the hall.

"No one wants to share the limelight!" he fumed. "She said I would be the male lead," he howled

"I'm not sure if I should be offended, that you are upset that you didn't look like Berry's one and only, or laugh at you for sounding like a child," Quinn rolled her eyes.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

Quinn was at her locker getting her books for her last class. She re-entered the hall traffic, but it was as if she were invisible. People didn't seem to notice she was there, and a couple of them walked into her. She cringed as she felt the contact to her shoulders and took a deep breath before continuing. Mr Schue approached her and her heart plummeted, she wondered if he had cottoned on.

"Hi Quinn, can I talk to you in the music room?"

Quinn didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and followed him. She took the offered seat and awaited what he had to say.

"I know you're behind the Glist."

She froze for a moment. "You have no proof. I can't believe that you're going to pin this on me. I'll be expelled. I mean, it makes sense. Everything else has been taken from me– my popularity, my body. Might as well throw away my education." Quinn retaliated.

Mr Schue shook his head, "You know when I realized that you did it? The moment I felt what it was like to walk in your shoes. I mean, it takes years to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it. A couple bad choices, and you go from the top to the bottom." He knelt in front of the dejected girl. You have lost so much, Quinn. Which means you had the most to gain from the Glist," he said gently.

At this point, Quinn began to cry. She couldn't help it. "I never meant to hurt anybody. I… I was captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the Celibacy Club. I had Finn. People would part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hallway. Now I'm invisible.

"And you think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?" Mr Schue raised an eyebrow.

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

Mr Schue sighed, "Look, I know that high school feels like your whole life right now, but it's going to end. You are going to go on to do amazing things, Quinn."

"You really think that I can get it all back one day?

Mr Schue twisted his lips, "No, I think you'll get something better. You're Quinn Fabray! Those people didn't part when you walked down the halls; you moved them with your attitude."

Quinn managed a weak smile, "Thanks, Mr. Shue. You're a really good teacher– even if everybody is calling you a man-whore."

"They are huh?" Mr Schue said wryly.

Just then, Principal Figgins walked in and Quinn was fearful when she saw him. He asked Mr Schue about finding who made the Glist, and what Mr Schue said next surprised her. "No one copped to making the Glist,"

The principal was dissatisfied by this answer. "That's poppycock, Will,"

"There haven't been anymore of them, so why don't we just call it a victory and move on?" Mr Schue told him.

Figgins suspiciously eyed Quinn, who tried to discreetly dab at her eyes. "Fine," he responded. "I'm still praying for you Will," he turned and left

"Thank you," Quinn mouthed.

Mr Schue smiled sadly, "Of course. Just remember Quinn, you're a special girl. And no matter what you decide to do, you'll be great,"

QPQPQPQPQPQP

Rachel sang Total Eclipse of the Heart that afternoon in Glee, with a little input from Finn, Jesse and Puck. The performance symbolized the end of her relationship with Jesse, for which, Quinn did feel a little bad. Annoying as Rachel is, without the Glist, she probably wouldn't have felt compelled to make the video. As Puck led Quinn out of the room after the song, his purposefully ignored Rachel, and Quinn knew it was time to tell him what she'd done.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

It was late in the evening. Mr Schue had finally dragged the truth about the Glist from Quinn and she felt guilty that Puck was still in the dark about her responsibility for it. "Noah, can you come here and sit down? I need to tell you something," Quinn called him from their bed.

Puck replied from the bathroom across the hall, "Oh geez, it must be serious if you're calling me Noah," he smirked but dropped it when he went into their room and saw Quinn's solemn face. "Judging by the look on your face, you really are serious," he sat on the desk chair. "What is it?"

Quinn simply cut to the chase and told him, "The Glist. I wrote it,"

They fell silent. Quinn watched Puck, trying to gauge his response. He was trying to process what he had just heard. Had he in fact heard correctly? Quinn had written the list that had caused crises among their peers? "Why'd you do it? What did you think you'd gain from it?" Puck's eyes were hard. "Look how much trouble that list caused. Us guys getting embarrassed, Rachel and Jesse breaking up, and others nearly getting into trouble,"

Puck's body language indicated that he wasn't pleased and subconsciously, Quinn shrank away from him. Tears welled up and spilled down her face. She looked down, running her hand over the place that the baby was kicking,

The moment the first tear rolled down Quinn's cheek, the tension in Puck's body dissipated. He suddenly felt bad for upsetting her, both because he didn't like to see her upset, and because he didn't think letting her get wound up was good for the baby. Puck steadied his voice and softened it, "Relax, just relax," He saw her shoulders drop but nothing else changed. Puck tried again, gently this time, "Really Quinn, why?"

"There's nothing I can say to justify it. It'll just make me seem more pathetic," Quinn's voice trembled.

"Try me,"

"I've lost everything; I just wanted my reputation back, in any form. I didn't think of the effect it would have on anyone else, I was only thinking about myself,"

Puck sighed, "You're always thinking about what you've lost. How about what you've gained? And what does is matter, what people in high school think of you?"

"You get accustomed to being worshipped, and when it's gone, it makes the time you spend there difficult. I just want to get through these few years as easily as possible," Quinn paused, sighed and continued, "It was just spur of the moment desperation. I have been moving on, but this was a bad week,"

"I... I'll be back later," Puck stood abruptly and left before Quinn could process what was going on. Stunned, she turned onto her side and curled up on the bed, unsure of her next move.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

Puck pulled into the grocery store parking lot and went into the store. He knew exactly what he was looking for and went around, putting things into his basket before going to the drinks aisle. He stood there, looking longingly at the shelves, before turning away and running into a man in a suit. "Oh, sorry," Puck muttered.

"Its fine," came the gruff reply, and then they made eye contact. "Puckerman,"

Puck was momentarily taken aback. "Mr Fabray," he responded coolly.

"I've heard that you are responsible for Quinn's condition," Russell held tight to a bottle of whiskey.

"Yes sir," Puck wondered what his angle was.

"So she lied. She's nothing more than a sinner, and a liar. And with someone like you," Russell muttered angrily, loud enough for Puck to hear and his grip on the bottle tightened to the point Puck was sure it would shatter.

Puck grew angry at this. "She was scared! She's still scared! But she's strong, and _I'm _not going to abandon her, _or_ my daughter," he vowed furiously. "I'm taking care of her, and she's found it in her heart to let me," With this, he walked away. He paid for his items and drove towards home, feeling like someone had lit a fire under him.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

The house was dark when Puck arrived home. It was only 10pm, so he hoped Quinn was still awake. Slim chance though, she was tired a lot of the time now. He felt bad about the way he had reacted to her confession, considering what she had done had nothing on some of the stuff he had done in the past. He stopped in the kitchen before going up to his room. The light was still on, and Quinn was turned to the wall, so he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. "Quinn? You awake?" he whispered loudly.

"How could I sleep? You're mad at me," she responded.

Puck sighed. "I'm not mad at you Quinnie. I feel terrible about the way I reacted. Can you forgive me? I know you've had a hard time, and I just wish I could do more, to stop those assholes,"

Quinn rolled over to face him. "Where did you go?" she asked softly.

"To get you this," he held up a grocery bag. "I felt bad,"

Puck had hoped that Quinn would have perked up at this, but she simply said, "And what is this?"

Puck pulled out a tub of ice cream and a couple bags. "Rocky road, ketchup chips and bacon?" he said hopefully.

"What would your mom say if she knew you'd brought bacon into the house?" Quinn pulled herself into a sitting position.

Puck shrugged, "She'd probably not be happy about it, but who cares. You were right, sometimes I have to man up and take responsibility. And part of that is making sure you're happy."

"I really am sorry about everything, especially the way I talked to you last week. I shouldn't use the baby to get my way,"

"It's fine babe. Now, mom's working the night shift, so if you still want that bacon…" Puck grinned.

"Yes, your daughter _would_ like some bacon," Quinn responded cheekily.

"Ha! My daughter?"

"Mmhm,"

Puck smirked, "I think you've got it wrong, cause my daughter's a Jew, and we don't eat bacon. So you can blame the Rocky Road cravings on me, but the bacon is all on you,"

"Nope, it's on you,"

They went to the kitchen, where Puck put the ice cream in the freezer and bacon in a pan. "I'm sorry about everything,"

"It's not your fault; you can't control other people,"

Puck shook his head, "Still, I used to be one of those guys. I guess I never realized how what I did was hurting people, until it hurt the person I love most,"

"Can we say we're both sorry and put this all behind us? Can we be happy, like we were in the park?" Quinn looked up.

Puck placed a plate of bacon in front of her, "Of course. Eat this, so we can head to bed and have something else," he winked.


	11. The Lady is a Tramp

_A/N- I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I really hope you enjoy this one. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is set during Laryngitis. The song Puck sings to Quinn and the baby is M. Ward's Never Had Nobody Like You. I'm hoping there's enough fluff to satisfy y'all! Please enjoy, and please review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>"Just hang on, Mom's almost done," Puck called to his girlfriend from the kitchen.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes. She was shocked to find out that he had his mother wash his hair for him. "This is insanity," she muttered and sat down on the couch.

There was some kind of commotion and arguing coming from the kitchen before Puck finally emerged. "Mom found some freckle or somethin' on my head and now she's freakin' out about it," He jingled his keys, "Let's go,"

Quinn had finally convinced Puck to take her shopping. She hated going out shopping alone, with no one to distract her from the stares and looks. However, fortunately, a couple weeks ago, a large deposit was made to her bank account which left Quinn wondering.

"_Babe, just enjoy it," Puck had insisted, thinking that the money may have been a result of his run-in with her father._

"_I guess. I should save it, but it can't hurt to use a little," she conceded._

So here they were, strolling hand-in-hand through the mall. Every so often they would stop and look in through windows, but after half an hour, they had yet to actually enter a store. "I thought we agreed you needed to treat yourself, and I don't see any bags in my hands," Puck chided Quinn.

Quinn laughed, "I guess you're right. I'll need some new dresses soon. I'm still getting bigger," she cast a cursory glare at Puck.

"Well how about you go look for some, and I'll meet you wherever in a few,"

"Okay, I'll be in Forever 21. I never thought I'd be grateful to be able to wear regular clothes," Quinn reached up and gave Puck a kiss. "Where are you off to?"

"Just around,"

They parted ways, and on Puck's part, he headed to the Build-A-Bear workshop. This wasn't a place he ever thought he'd find himself. It was full of noisy kids and frazzled parents and the moment Puck stepped in, he swore he felt a headache come on. He looked in disgust at a couple of screaming children clinging to stuffed animals as their parents tried to drag them out, before giving in and buying them. "Way to learn what not to do," Puck thought to himself, confident that he and Quinn would be able to do a much more effective job of parenting. "This is for her," he reminded himself, in order to keep his focus on the task at hand.

Puck moved to the animal shells and selected a champagne-coloured lamb. He followed the steps to get it stuffed and went to the cashier to pay. As he was about to put the finished toy on the counter, he spotted a completed pink lamb. "Perfect," he thought to himself.

When Puck left the store, he was carrying a very large shopping bag. He walked to Forever 21 and found Quinn completing a purchase at the cashier. "Hey babe," he came up behind her.

"Whatcha got there?" she closed her hand around the handles of the bag she was handed.

"That's for me to know babe," he winked.

Quinn pouted at her boyfriend as he guided her out of the store.

"Tell ya what, you'll find out eventually,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn was at her locker, waiting for Puck, who was coming in late because of a dermatologist's appointment. She looked down the hall and saw him shuffle in, forlorn and despondent, and mohawk free. His shoulders were hunched as he approached Quinn. "Puck, what happened to your hair?"

"Doc shaved it," he muttered, "Over nothing. It was a mole,"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Quinn put her arms around Puck.

Puck put a hand on her belly and an arm around her back, "Yeah well, you wouldn't believe it. People are looking me in the eye! Damn it! It's like I've lost my powers,"

Quinn rubbed his shoulder, "Poor baby,"

At the end of the day, Puck had had enough. "What am I going to do?" he complained. "They're lording over me,"

"You're going to wait it out. Your hair will grow back eventually, much to my chagrin. And even if you kept it shaved, it won't last. Just be yourself. As you know, I've dealt with all kinds of stuff this year, and at least yours is a relatively quick fix. Your hair doesn't define you, and they'll see that," Quinn told him.

And of course, she was right, because it didn't take long before people at school were avoiding his stare.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

The Glee club took their seats in front of a grim-looking Mr. Schue. "I've got it on good authority that some of you haven't been pulling their weight. We have Regionals coming up and we won't win with that attitude,"

Rachel piped in, "Yeah I'm tired of carrying your weight,"

The group turned to glare at her. But Mr. Schue continued, "I'm just trying  
>to understand what's going on here. Finn, why did you stop singing?"<p>

"Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jesse. It kinda shook my confidence," Finn answered with a shrug.

With a sigh, Santana added, "What difference does it make? Everyone knows that my job here is to be hot,"

Quinn pursed her lips, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands, "My baby hormones are making me moody," she excused herself.

Mr Schue gave the three of them a funny look before giving that week's assignment, "I want you to pick a song that best describes how you see yourself at this point in your life,"

There were lots of paths Quinn could take on this assignment, and she wasn't sure what. She knew she didn't want to choose anything that focused on her impending motherhood, because she preferred not to bring even more attention to that fact, seeing as there was a constant visual.

The first performance was Rachel's attempt at The Climb, which failed miserably, and Quinn actually felt for the girl who, in a minor way, considering, saw all she knew slip away. But, on the bright side, Rachel had unknowingly helped Quinn with her assignment by giving her inspiration as to what direction to take it in.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn let out a deep sigh when the doctor's office door shut behind them. "For the first time all day, I feel like I can actually relax. These appointments always make me so nervous; scared, that something's wrong,"

"Well, everything's fine. Her heartbeat is good, and everything is the way it should be," Puck reminded her and put a reassuring hand on her back.

They took the elevator down to the first floor, where Puck went to pick up a bottle of vitamins for Quinn from the pharmacy. Quinn, meanwhile, waited in the lobby. The elevator opened and she heard a distinctive albeit weakened, voice and turned to see where it was coming from. Walking out of the elevator and towards her was a less than composed looking Rachel, who was accompanied by a man that Quinn guessed, was one of her dads.

"Yet another one that wants to butcher me," Rachel whined, raspy.

"Honey, it might be the best thing, so you won't have to deal with this again. But for now, just take those antibiotics and wait it out. There's no instant cure," her dad told her in a deep, soothing tone.

"Oh! Hello Quinn," Rachel chirped when she saw the former Cheerio.

"Hi Rachel, what are you doing here?" Quinn responded with a faint smile.

Rachel frowned, "A consultation with another doctor. This is the 3rd one and I'm still not getting better,"

"I keep telling her it takes time, but she doesn't listen," Rachel's dad laughed. "I don't think we've met, I'm Hiram Berry," He extended a hand to Quinn.

Quinn shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Berry. And I hope you're better soon Rachel,"

"Thank you Quinn. And I'll take it you are here for a checkup?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, all done. I'm just waiting on Puck. He's just getting a prescription filled,"

"And how is everything?"

"Good thanks. The doctor said she's healthy and active, as she should be," Quinn said fondly.

"Rach, honey, we should get a move on," Hiram put a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Sure. I'll see you later Quinn,"

"Take care Rachel, bye Mr Berry,"

Quinn only had to wait a couple moments more before Puck showed up, bag in hand. "Hi babe, was that Rachel?"

"Yeah, she seems pretty sick,"

Puck held the door open, "Hopefully she doesn't get any permanent damage, 'cause no matter how much anyone wants to, we can't deny that we need her in Glee,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"This is my tribute to Sammy Davis Jr, a Jewish legend, which is what I'd like to be," Puck cockily introduced his song with a smirk.

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight  
>She loves the theater, but doesn't come late<br>She'd never bother, with people she'd hate  
>That's why the lady is a tramp <em>

_Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls  
>Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls<br>Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<em>

_She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair  
>Life without care<br>She's broke, but it's ok  
>She hates California, it's cold and it's damp<br>That's why the lady is a tramp_

Mercedes leaned towards Kurt after Puck's song. "Isn't he fly?" she enthused.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Really?" But Mercedes offered no response; she was gazing at Puck's retreating back as he left with Quinn.

Santana leaned forward to Mercedes' ear, "You've got no chance with him," she hissed.

"And you think you have one?" Mercedes challenged her.

"I've got my foot in the door. Once he's done with Blondie, I'm in,"

Mercedes snorted, "Ever think that he'll want a change from the standard? Not to mention, I'm all kinds of smokin' now. I've got guys all over me,"

"You're delusional. Puck knows what he's getting with this, so why risk it?"

Kurt leaned back so he was positioned between the feuding girls, "Have you ever considered that he's already got a girlfriend? One that's having his baby?" he questioned them.

He was ignored and instead Santana addressed Mercedes, "Sing-off. Let him decide,"

"Fine," Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Fine,"

As Mercedes left the choir room, Kurt hurried behind her. "Cedes, what's going on with you?" he asked her upon catching up to her.

She stopped and smiled, "Hey Kurt! What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's with this fixation on Puck? I thought you and Quinn are friends,"

"Sure we are, but if you haven't noticed, I have all kinds of guys wanting this steaming mug of hot chocolate," she responded flippantly. "I'm not going to do anything to Quinn, but I'm not letting Santana get the upper hand. And seriously? Puck was totally vibing on me, I mean singing a song by a black Jew? It's a sign," Mercedes kept walking.

Kurt was left stunned. What had happened to his best friend? He didn't recognize this person she'd become.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"When you were up there singing, she started kicking like crazy," Quinn told him as she lay on her side of the bed, propped up by numerous pillows.

Puck pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. "Really?"

She nodded, "She must recognize your voice. I've noticed more activity when you talk,"

"Daddy's girl," he smirked. "Can I experiment?"

Quinn waved a hand over her belly, "Have at it,"

Puck grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed beside Quinn. "In honour of this week's assignment," he winked.

_Well, since time I had a mind, I been lazy_  
><em>And times before that I was cruel<em>  
><em>And times before that I was lean, I was mad<em>  
><em>Honey, I ain't never had nobody like you<em>

_And the times before that, well, I was crazy_  
><em>I saw the dark side of the moon<em>  
><em>And the stars in the sky, they never caught my eye<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't never had nobody like you<em>  
><em>I ain't never had nobody like you<em>

_Now it's just like A B C_  
><em>Life's just like 1, 2, 3<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ah, oh<em>

_I watched my own habits die and it's painful_  
><em>Sometimes it's painful in the light of the truth<em>  
><em>But you can be faster than light, now, I wanna thank you tonight<em>  
><em>Honey, I ain't never had nobody like you<em>  
><em>I ain't never had nobody like you<em>

_Now it's just like A B C_  
><em>Life's just like 1, 2, 3<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ah, oh<em>

_I trusted liars and thieves in my madness_  
><em>Honey, I was wasting away in the room<em>  
><em>But now that I been through that hell I got a story to tell<em>  
><em>Honey, I ain't never had nobody like you<em>  
><em>I ain't I never had nobody like you<em>

As he sang, the baby became more active, moving and kicking. Quinn put her hand to the side of her belly, where the imprint of little feet could just be made out. Puck put the guitar down and leaned forward, towards Quinn's belly. He began to talk to it, "Did you like that baby girl?"

"Seems like it. She started up as soon as you started to sing. And obviously hasn't stopped yet. Maybe next time, we shouldn't do it when I'm going to bed," Quinn yawned and then laughed as Puck ran his hands over her bump, tracking the kicks and punches that came from within. They lay together, cuddled close. Quinn yawned and stretched a little, before curling back up in Puck's arms. "You might have a rep for being like a vicious tiger, but I know you're just a kittycat," Puck chuckled.

"Maybe, but don't let that get out," Quinn smiled.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Alright, who's up first?" Mr Schue clapped his hands twice.

Quinn stood, "Me please,"

"Go for it,"

"Well, my life has been moving pretty quick, or at least I'm experiencing stuff I shouldn't have to deal with yet. It's not all bad, but sometimes I'd like it to just slow down, so this is Kate Voegele's Enjoy the Ride," Quinn took a deep breath and sang.

_Tell me where'd the day go  
>I'm lying wide awake wondering<br>How it escaped, the sun gone away_

_Lately there's a part of me_  
><em>Thinking soon enough<em>  
><em>I'll be ten more years old<em>  
><em>The next thing I know<em>

_Well, I'm not about to let that happen_  
><em>Call me drastic and old fashioned<em>

_I think it's time that we take_  
><em>A drive down the scenic route<em>  
><em>Baby, sitting round here, talking 'bout it<em>  
><em>Well, it doesn't count<em>

_Can we slow down_  
><em>And just take our time?<em>  
><em>Close our eyes<em>  
><em>And just enjoy the ride<em>

_I remember last year I told myself_  
><em>I'd take every picture and chance<em>  
><em>Like each day was my last<em>

_Well, it's easy saying things like that_  
><em>But life has got a way<em>  
><em>Of distracting your dreams<em>  
><em>And handing you worries<em>

_I'm not about to let that happen_  
><em>Call me drastic and old fashioned<em>

_I think it's time that we set our sights_  
><em>On the here and now<em>  
><em>Baby, sitting round here, talking 'bout it<em>  
><em>Well, it doesn't count<em>

_Can we slow down_  
><em>And just take our time?<em>  
><em>Close our eyes<em>  
><em>And just enjoy the ride<em>  
><em>Just enjoy the ride<em>

_Well, I think it's time that we take_  
><em>A drive down the scenic route<em>  
><em>Baby, sitting round here, talking 'bout it<em>  
><em>Well, it doesn't count<em>

_Can we slow down_  
><em>And just take our time?<em>  
><em>We slow down<em>  
><em>And just take our time<em>  
><em>We just enjoy the ride<em>

_Just enjoy the ride_  
><em>We just enjoy the ride<em>  
><em>Just enjoy the ride<em>  
><em>We just enjoy the ride<em>

Everyone clapped appreciatively when she finished. "Excellent job, Quinn" Mr Schue smiled. "A very nice take on the assignment,"

Quinn offered her bright, Cheerio-confident smile as she returned to her seat.

"Next?"

Mercedes and Santana shot up without a word and exchanged glares.

True to their word, they got up to perform Brandy and Monica's The Boy is Mine, directed at Puck.

Quinn watched their performance in confusion before it dawned on her – they were fighting over Puck, her boyfriend, the father of her child, and then the confusion was replaced with anger.

When they were finished, their aggression continued and a fight broke out that Mr Schue had to break up. "He's mine," Santana shrieked as Mr Schue held her back. The rest of the club looked on in shock and uncertainty.

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered to Kurt, Tina, and Artie.

"I think, that they're fighting over…Puck?" Artie told them.

"This is all so confusing," Tina added.

Kurt sighed, "Mercedes has gone loco. Something inside of her switched and she's suddenly got this crush on Puck. She and Santana are getting all competitive over a very single guy, and as everyone's reactions confirm, look ridiculous."

"This is unbelievable," Artie responded.

"A few guys look at her and now she's someone else. I tried to remind her that Puck and Quinn are very happy together and that it's pretty sick to be getting in line on the off chance something goes awry," Kurt added.

Just as Quinn was about to say something, Puck stood up, "Actually, I'm Quinn's. And neither of you have a chance, ever. My window isn't opening."

"Uhm, everyone, take 5," Mr Schue told the group. "And you two," he looked at Santana and Mercedes, "keep apart,"

Quinn's head was spinning so she took this as an opportunity for some fresh air and hurried down the hall to stand just outside the side doors.

Puck remained in the classroom, still trying to make sure he understood what was going on. Santana clearly hadn't got his message, that he was done with her entirely, and now Mercedes had a crush on him? A sense of flattery washed over him. "It's nice that girls still look at you, but you're not that guy anymore," he reminded himself.

Santana took a seat beside Brittany, clearly still fuming, while Mercedes went to sit beside Kurt.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I honestly had no idea what was going on, and I swear, I wasn't leading them on, or definitely not intentionally," Puck handed Quinn her ice cream cone. He hoped a stop at Dairy Queen would help smooth any troubles over.

"It's fine. I trust you," Quinn sat down on a bench.

Puck reached into the back seat of the truck and pulled out a large carrier bag. "This is for you. Just 'cause. Uhm, you told me about that stuffed lamb you left at home," he explained as Quinn reached in and pulled out the champagne-coloured stuffed lamb that Puck had gotten on their trip to the mall.

"Oh Puck! That's so sweet, thank you," Quinn beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. I mean, I know you're trying to leave stuff behind, but you know, maybe new does the trick,"

"I think you're right, new is good,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Hi," Quinn heard someone come up behind her the next day at her locker. She turned and saw a shame-faced Mercedes behind her. "Hi," she responded flatly.

"Can we talk?" Mercedes moved to face her.

"I guess,"

"I quit the Cheerios," Mercedes gestured to her outfit, which was back to her usual style.

Quinn nodded, "I see,"

"The whole Cheerio thing, it was destroying me. My body image was crushed, and I started thinking I was all that, and I forgot about what really mattered," Mercedes looked ashamedly. "I just want to apologize to you, and Puck, for my behaviour. I don't know what came over me, but when I watched him do that song, I forgot about reality,"

"Thanks," Quinn said softly. "I accept your apology. I know what it's like to be in the Cheerios. If you aren't careful, the stress can drive you crazy. I've seen lots of girls go through and leave 'cause they cant handle it,"

Mercedes nodded, "Thanks Quinn," She started to walk away, still a little forlorn.

Quinn shut her locker and looped her arm through Mercedes and gave her a smile.

"We're cool?" Mercedes said in surprise.

"Let's pretend this never happened. Just don't make a move on my guy," Quinn laughed.

"Deal,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

The Glee club's group assignment was U2's One, which turned out to be just what the doctor ordered. Rachel had recovered, Santana and Mercedes were back on good terms and everyone was managing to get along. And for the moment, they were One.

_One love  
>One life<br>When it's one need  
>In the night<br>One love  
>We get to share it<br>Leaves you baby if you  
>Don't care for it<em>


	12. Teenage Dream

A/N - So this chapter took awhile to write. Dream On has very little in the way of Quick, so this chapter is mostly made-up elements. I've been a little scatterbrained and had some stuff to sort out, but excuses, excuses, I know! Thank you for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this one & please review! - Sash

* * *

><p>Quinn had never really contemplated her dreams for the future until she saw them fall away from her. Then she began to take stock of what she wanted from life. And in just a few months, she had gone through more than one set of dreams. First, her greatest dream was that she was just living one, then with acceptance, came one of moving on with her life and out of Ohio. Now, her dream was just for her and Puck to be together, anywhere, in any situation, as long as they were happy.<p>

A former classmate of Mr Schue's had come to visit the Glee club that week, one Bryan Ryan. "What a douche," Puck thought, "With the name to match,"

"Alright, I want all of you to write your biggest dream down on a piece of paper," Mr Ryan instructed them.

There was something about this guy that Quinn wasn't too sure about, so she decided to write something that while true, was incredibly trivial – No stretch marks. At this point, she was surprised, but grateful, that she had none.

She eyed Puck, who had a look that read mischief on his face. He smirked as he scribbled something onto a sheet of looseleaf paper.

Puck was thinking very similarly to Quinn – and decided to keep his real dreams to himself. So he wrote "3some," just to be trouble. Because about 6 months ago, that really was his biggest desire.

Mr Ryan took Artie's paper and crumpled it up, throwing it into the trash, "Your dreams won't happen," he told them, and then ranted on about how they wouldn't get out of Lima.

Puck felt Quinn's hand on his leg, gripping it tightly. He put his hand reassuringly on hers, wishing he could tell her what he thought. The least he could do, was he leaned over and whispered, "Don't listen to him, he's just a failure," he told her.

She nodded, but her heart had sunk a little. She needed dreams to be real right now.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Are you busy?" Sarah hesitantly approached Quinn in the living room. It was a Saturday afternoon, and both Puck and Susan were working.

Quinn looked up from her book, "That depends," she smiled. "What's up?"

"I was hoping we could hang out together, just us. 'Cause Noah's usually always around,"

"Sure we can, what do you want to do?" Quinn slipped a bookmark between the pages and shut her book.

"The park?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Sounds great," Quinn stood up. "How about we drive into the middle of town, then leave the car and walk around. I'm not really up to walking all the way to the park,"

"Oh okay," Sarah's face fell a little. She had already grabbed her bike helmet, and now she moved to replace it.

"Sorry, but there could be ice cream in it for you," Quinn took her purse from the side table she had left it on.

Sarah's face brightened, "Cookie dough?"

"Whatever you want," Quinn pulled a set of keys from her bag. "Let's go,"

They got into Quinn's red Jetta; Sarah proudly sitting in the front passenger seat. "Can we listen to music?"

"Of course," Quinn plugged her iPod in and set it to her favourite driving playlist which consisted of upbeat indie tracks.

It was just a five minute drive to get from the Puckerman's to the center of Lima, where the playground was. Once the car was parked, Sarah dashed across the road to the park. Quinn followed at a much slower pace, but keeping her eye on the girl who was now talking to some other girls of about the same age. As she approached, Sarah hollered, "Quinn! Quinn!" and ran back towards her.

"Relax! I'm coming," Quinn told her.

"My friends are here. I want them to meet you," Sarah took Quinn's hand and led her over to the two girls standing by a bench. It was a comical sight, with Sarah trying to hurry up Quinn, who had not increased her speed, by pulling on her arm.

They got to their destination and Sarah proudly made introductions. "Quinn, this is Katie," she said, pointing to a brunette, "and this is Mia," pointing to the redhead beside her. She addressed Katie and Mia, "This is Quinn, Noah's girlfriend. She's like, the best big sister, except she's not really my sister,"

"Hi!" they responded. "You're so lucky! My brother's girlfriend never hangs out with me!" Katie added.

"Let's go on the climber," Mia suggested.

Sarah looked hesitant, still holding Quinn's hand. "Go ahead, play with your friends," Quinn told her.

"But I came with you! I don't wanna just ditch you," Sarah responded.

"Honey, its fine. I know I'm not the most fun person right now, I can't run around with you. I brought a book. I'll be on the bench, okay?"

Sarah hesitated, and then ran off towards the monkey bars. Quinn sat and had read about a chapter of her book before Sarah came running back, breathless, and sat down. "You're done already?" Quinn asked her.

"Taking a break. How's the book?"

Quinn shut it, "It's good. You ready for ice cream then?" Sarah nodded. "Think your friends want to come with us?"

"Probably. They'd have to ask their moms though," Sarah shrugged.

"Go invite them and come back,"

Sarah hustled off and returned with her friends in tow. They made their way to the ice cream parlour, which had long been one of Quinn's favourite places, with its old-fashioned décor, complete with counter and stools, and a real soda fountain. There was a couple sitting near the door, and one person waiting at the cash register. Quinn and the younger girls waited by the counter.

"Hello Quinn!" Rachel's voice stole Quinn's attention from the ice cream selection and she looked up.

"Oh! Hi Rachel," Quinn offered a quick smile.

"Hiya Rachel!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, how are you?" Rachel smiled at the younger girl.

"Good thanks," Sarah turned back to ice cream freezer.

"Synagogue," Rachel explained to Quinn, who looked puzzled. "Is Noah with you?"

"He's working. Just took Sarah to the park, and we ran into her friends,"

Rachel nodded and took her order which had been placed in front of her. "Well, I guess I'll see you later,"

"Wait, are you busy?"

"Nope, Daddy is working and Dad is out of town. I just wanted a milkshake," she wiggled the cup in her hand.

"Good idea. Want to come back to the park with us?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel looked surprised, "Sure,"

"Quinn! What do you want?" Sarah asked loudly. Clearly the girls had gone ahead and ordered their ice cream, as they all held luridly coloured cones already.

"Uhm," Quinn looked at the selection of flavours. "I'll take a rocky road milkshake," she ordered and paid as Rachel herded the three girls out the door. When she joined them outside, she gave Sarah's cone a onceover, "What flavour is that? I thought you wanted cookie dough," she asked in mild horror as they walked back to the park.

"Bubblegum!" was the response.

"I see," Quinn wrinkled her nose.

Rachel laughed, "Says the girl who ordered a rocky road milkshake!"

"What's wrong with that?" Quinn asked indignantly.

"Who orders a milkshake with bits in it?"

"I do," Quinn took a sip. "Totally not my fault though. I used to be a traditional strawberry shake person. I blame Puck," she added dryly.

Both Rachel and Quinn started laughing and the three girls looked at her, mystified, clearly not understanding what was so funny.

"I don't get it," Sarah whined.

"When we get home, ask your brother," Quinn responded. "It's not something for right now," she subtly nodded towards Sarah's friends.

Sarah nodded, understanding what Quinn meant. Susan had explained Puck and Quinn's situation to her carefully, and had told her not to share the information with her friends, so she figured it had to do with that.

They found the swing set empty and went to occupy them. Sarah and her friends shared a tire swing, while Rachel and Quinn were on full sized swings. The two of them swayed back and forth a little as they drank their milkshakes. Quinn was trying to be friendlier to her, but she still wasn't entirely sure what to talk about. Her eyes drifted to the baby swings on the frame.

Rachel never missed much and watched her, "You're thinking about your baby aren't you?"

"She's pretty much always on my mind," Quinn sighed. "I was just thinking about bringing her down here and pushing her on the swings," she added fondly.

"You would make a good mother Quinn," Rachel looked her straight in the eyes. "You've changed a lot, and I know you probably don't care what I think, but I'm glad you have. I actually like you now,"

"I do care what you think. I've done some terrible things to you and others, and yet you, Mercedes, everyone in Glee, you've been nothing but kind to me. So thank you, that means a lot to me," Quinn told her sincerely.

"We're all here for you, whatever you do. And in case you need it, I'm a certified, CPR trained babysitter,"

Quinn laughed, "I'll keep that in mind,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

After a surprisingly pleasant half hour with Rachel, she had to leave, and it was about time that Puck should be home, so Quinn decided it was time that she and Sarah head home.

"You're the nicest girl Noah's ever brought home. I'm glad that if he's gonna have a baby, it's with you," Sarah told her in the car,

Quinn blushed as the made the turn into the Puckerman's driveway, "You're so sweet. Thanks,"

"You're the only one who's ever talked to me," Sarah lamented.

"Just know, that whatever happens with your brother and me, you can always talk to me, okay? Even if I don't live here,"

"I don't want anything to happen to you and Noah. It's so great having you here." Sarah pouted.

Quinn smiled sadly, "My life is complicated. I don't know where I might be 6 months from now, but wherever it is, I do want to be with Noah. But we'll see,"

"I hope so," Sarah unclipped her seatbelt and hopped out.

QPQPQPQPQPQP

After her shower, Quinn stood in the steam-filled bathroom, wrapping herself in her robe. The time in which she took a shower was special to her – for about twenty minutes, it felt as if all was right with the world; nothing could affect her and it was her own time. She loved the balmy heat that temporarily took over the room, and the way the mirror steamed up. Puck had left a note in the condensation for Quinn which now showed up each time she had a shower and it always made her smile to see I Love You Quinn – Puck, on the glass. Another couple minutes, a sigh, and she went into their bedroom.

Puck looked up from his laptop, "While you were in the shower, Sarah came in here and asked me what your liking rocky road has to do with me,"

Quinn giggled, "We ran into Rachel at the ice cream parlour, and she was mocking my decision to get a rocky road milkshake. And as we both know, my cravings for rocky road are a result of being pregnant, so it leads back to you,"

Puck gave a look of mock horror, "Oh no, please tell me you didn't chew Berry to shreds. She's annoying, but she's nice enough,"

"You underestimate me. We had a perfectly nice conversation. I am trying to be friendlier,"

"It's just that you've got a tongue like a viper, you're scary, without your baby hormones, so with them, you can be…well, terrifying."

Quinn gave Puck a smack to his shoulder, "Thanks a lot,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

The week had been full of ups and downs for the Glee club. Bryan Ryan had changed his mind several times, between axing the club, and supporting it. Eventually he decided to leave it be, but only after Mr Schue gave up his dream of starring in Les Miserables for the club. Something both Puck and Quinn couldn't imagine doing themselves – giving up her dreams for a group of teenagers. They closed off the week with Mike and Tina performing Dream a Little Dream of Me, which served as a nice way to end such a dramatic week for the club. As the rest of the club sang backup, Quinn couldn't help but notice how forlorn Artie was, watching his girlfriend dance with another boy. She had one hand on his shoulder, another on her belly, feeling serene and calm.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn sat with her feet in Puck's lap after she had persuaded him to rub them for her. "What was your biggest dream?" she asked him softly.

Puck looked thoughtful for a moment. "To be a rockstar, but I've discovered that's not what I want now."

"I never really had any. Just for my life to take a path where I'd have people admire me and life was easy. I'd get married, and have some kids. Move out of Lima,"

"I don't see why you can't still have that," Puck winked.

Quinn smiled faintly, "What about you? Would you still go after your rockstar dream if it was offered to you?"

"Only if it didn't interfere with my family; with you."

"You'd give up your dream for me?"

Puck shook his head, "It's the music that matters, and I can do that anywhere. As long as I've got you and my guitar, I can be happy anywhere. And I can't promise that life will always be easy, but I can give you the rest. Think about it," he winked.

"My mom and dad always told me what I wanted. And I thought that really was what I wanted. Now, I just want to be happy, however that may happen," Quinn leaned back into the couch. She started singing softly:

_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"<br>Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
><em>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<em>  
><em>While I'm alone and blue as can be<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
><em>Still craving your kiss<em>  
><em>I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear<em>  
><em>Just saying this<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<em>  
><em>But in your dreams whatever they be<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>


	13. Taking Chances

_A/N - Here's Chapter 13, set during Theatricality (one of my favourite episodes!). I wanted to have this chapter ready a couple days ago, but it just wasn't meant to be. Thanks for all the love for the last chapter (and the story as a whole!). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>"They're doing Gaga," the Glee girls gasped putting the clues presented to them by Rachel together.<p>

"What?" Finn was confused.

"Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga," Kurt told him.

Mr Schue clapped his hands twice, "And so can we!"

The girls, and Kurt, squealed and began throwing ideas around, while the guys slumped in their chairs and sulked.

"I'm not down with this Gaga stuff," Finn complained.

"Yeah," came the chorus of the other boys.

Mr Schue shook his head, "Well, think of something else and bring it to me. You must have it authorized by me, whatever it is,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"I can't believe Mr Schue assigned Lady Gaga!" Quinn's face was lit up. Puck loved seeing her excited over something carefree, even if he had no interest in doing Gaga. "I'll have to figure out a costume," Quinn frowned contemplatively. "Wanna help me?"

"You bet. We'll find you something awesome," Puck opened up his laptop and sat beside Quinn who leaned into him.

They browsed through lots of pictures but after just a few moments, Quinn sighed in annoyance. "Her outfits are all sexy and barely there, what can I possibly find to get around this," she pointed at her belly.

Puck continues to click through the photos, hoping to find something. She was right, more often than not, Lady Gaga's outfits were based around a leotard and she wasn't above walking the streets in her underwear. He had to admit, this Gaga person was intriguing. He was getting worried that they wouldn't find something, and he didn't think Quinn needed another knock to her self-esteem. Finally, he landed on something that would work. "Thank you Google Images," he thought. "How about this?" Puck turned the laptop towards Quinn. On its screen was a photo of Lady Gaga in a wild purple dress with a hooped skirt.

Quinn looked relieved. "That could work. Save the photo for me. I'll bring it with me to Mercedes. She texted me to say that she, Kurt and Tina would be meeting at her place to make their costumes and that she hoped I could join them,"

"It's good that you've made friends," Puck commented.

"What do you mean? I have friends," Quinn arched a single eyebrow.

"Really? Think about it. Aside from people in Glee, who has stood by you? Those Cheerios, they were your minions, not your friends. And how close are you really to Brittany and Santana? You didn't have friends, but you do now," Puck said, matter of fact.

"You're right," she conceded in annoyance.

"I usually am," Puck smirked, but Quinn wasn't paying him any attention, instead she was busy texting.

"Okay, I'm going over to Mercedes'," she announced.

"Now?"

"Yeah, we're meeting there, and then going to get materials. I'll probably be home late,"

"Be back by 9," Puck instructed.

Quinn laughed, "Is that your dad voice you're using on me?"

"Maybe. But seriously, be home by 9. I don't want to sit here worrying about both of you,"

"I'll be at Mercedes', and I'll see you at 9," Quinn gave him a kiss before he could protest. "Have a nice, demand-free evening," She grabbed her USB stick and headed out the door.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Uhm, Quinn?" Rachel approached her. "I asked around, and I was told I might find you in the library,"

"Good instinct,"

"I know we're not exactly friends and stuff, but some of us have been discussing our need to scope out the competition and it's been agreed that some of us need to go take a look at Vocal Adrenaline,"

"And where do I come into all this?" Quinn responded.

"Well, Mercedes has agreed to join me on a spy mission at Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal this afternoon, and we thought you might want to come with us; after all, you were one of Sue Sylvester's moles once upon a time, so, uhm, just let me know," Rachel blushed.

"Sure, I'll come,"

"Oh!" Rachel looked relieved, "Let's meet after school and go to Carmel then," she turned to leave

"That's fine. Oh, and Rachel?"

Rachel halted and swiveled her head back.

"Thanks for inviting me,"

"Of course. My locker at the end of the day," Rachel smiled at her and left the library.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Ten minutes after the final bell, Quinn arrived at Rachel's locker, where she and Mercedes were already waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized.

"It's fine, now let's go," Mercedes took her arm. "What did Puck say about you coming with us?"

"He whined that he wanted to come, and said we needed male escort if we were going to enemy territory," Mercedes and Rachel burst out laughing. "He's an egghead, but at least he's my egghead," Quinn added with a giggle as they reached Rachel's car. "Any chance of the front seat?" she addressed Mercedes.

"Sure thing,"

"Thanks, just like to do everything to avoid getting carsick,"

"Nice wheels," Mercedes gave the car a onceover.

Rachel unlocked it, "Thanks. It's Daddy's, he's working from home today, so he said I could use it. Well, after I spent all evening begging him and promised I wouldn't go more than 10 under the speed limit. Now, are you okay with me putting some music on?"

"That's fine," Quinn said, bracing herself for the onslaught of Broadway tunes. It was Rachel's car, and she had agreed to go with them, so there wasn't much else she could say.

After some fiddling with her iPod, Rachel had the car filled with the sound of Duffy's Warwick Avenue. "I hope this is okay, it's a mixed playlist,"

"Yeah, it's great," Quinn was surprised by what she heard. As they drove towards Carmel, she sat staring out the window. Kings of Leon's Use Somebody came through the car speakers, and she began to sing along, forgetting the other two girls with her.

"Sounding great mama," Mercedes leaned forward, between the two seats.

Hearing her voice surprised Quinn out of her little reverie, "Thanks," she flushed.

"We're here!" Rachel sang as she pulled into a parking spot.

They got out, and with trepidation, slipped inside and onto the balcony in the Carmel High auditorium. Vocal Adrenaline were on stage, clad in red lace; a raven-haired woman sat back, barking orders at them.

"Oh Gaga," Rachel gasped. The two girls nodded.

Shelby Corcoran had now joined the group on stage and was lecturing them. "Funny Girl, B flat," she told the accompanist.

"Exactly what I'd do!" Rachel said approvingly.

Then, Shelby began to sing. She was incredible, and all three watched in awe. Partway through the song, Rachel got up and began to edge her way past Quinn, who grabbed at her, "Get back here!" she hissed.

But Rachel ignored her and slipped past her grip, making her way to the left wing of the stage. "Ms Corcoran?" she asked timidly, as everyone's attention turned to her, "I think you're my mother,"

Mercedes and Quinn gasped, and stared, mouths agape. "Did you just hear…," Mercedes whispered, trailing off at the end.

Quinn nodded in response.

"Everyone, practice is dismissed!" Shelby barked nervously. All of Vocal Adrenaline scuttled out of the auditorium as quickly as possible, and once they had gone, Mercedes and Quinn descended and tiptoed behind Rachel, who was still standing by the stage. Shelby came down and stood in front of Rachel, unsure of what to say. "What are you doing here?" she asked gently.

"That was you, your voice on the tape," Rachel said.

"Yes, yes it was. Oh Rachel," she reached out to touch her daughter's cheek. "I've wanted to see you, talk to you, for so long. Tell you I loved you,"

Quinn and Mercedes exchanged smiles. "Rach, we'll go wait outside, text if you need," Mercedes nudged Quinn towards the door.

The two girls sat on a bench outside the school for about 20 minutes before Rachel emerged. Their conversation mainly consisted of "Can you believe it," and "How did she know?"

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mercedes asked her as she walked out of the school.

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel nodded vaguely. They got into the car, assuming their original positions, and she slipped the key into the ignition, and froze.

"You guys, I just met my mom. I've been waiting 16 years to meet her." In a rare display, Rachel seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Congrats?" Quinn tried. "What's she like? She's very pretty anyway,"

"She seems really nice. Uhm, I gave her my phone number and she said she wanted to take me to dinner so we could talk more."

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Mercedes offered.

Rachel looked dazed, "No, that's alright. I think I just need to go home,"

"Want to let one of us drive?" Quinn unclipped her seatbelt. Rachel nodded and got out. Quinn moved the driver's seat back to accommodate the fact that she had longer legs than the diva, as well as a baby bump to consider. The drive back to Lima was silent, and Mercedes and Quinn followed Rachel into her house to wait for Puck.

"Hello Rachel darling, Hello girls," Hiram Berry greeted the trio with a warm smile.

"Hi Daddy," Rachel plastered on a big smile. "Hi Mr Berry," Quinn and Mercedes responded.

"I hope my car is still in one piece," he winked. "How are you Quinn?"

She knew he was referring to her pregnancy; she had learned that when people ask how she is, that's what they meant. But Mr Berry looked at her kindly and clearly cared about her answer. "I'm good thanks," she put a hand on her bump.

"Pleased to hear it. If you ever need anything, Rachel, her dad and I are here,"

"Daddy," Rachel said soberly, "We…we met Shelby. I know everything. And I want you to know that I found her. We went to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. It was coincidence, I promise you,"

Hiram's expression didn't change but his smile tightened a little. "Let's talk about this later Rachel,"

Thankfully, Puck had arrived just then and honked his horn. "Thanks for this afternoon Rachel, nice to see you Mr. Berry," The two girls hustled out and into Puck's waiting truck.

"How was spying on Vocal Adrenaline?" Puck asked, but was met with silence. They dropped off Mercedes and continued on home.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

It wasn't until later that evening that Quinn revealed what they had discovered, "The coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran, is Rachel's mom," she told Puck as she nonchalantly returned her toothbrush to its holder.

Puck's eyes widened, "No kidding, does she know?"

"Yeah, Rachel went up to her and told her point blank that she thought Shelby was her mom," Quinn climbed into bed.

"And how did…Shelby, is it? React?" He grabbed his laptop and joined her.

"Surprisingly…unsurprised," Quinn nestled into his arms and handed him a DVD.

"Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay?" he gave the case a double take. "Babe, do you know what this is about?"

She shrugged, "It's supposed to be funny right? And I know it isn't porn," she giggled.

"Yeah, it's just, kinda rude. I wouldn't normally think of this as an erm…Quinn-type movie,"

"Do you like it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Sure,"

"Then put it in. I've seen R movies before, and plus, if I'm old enough to have a baby, I think its fine…_Dad_,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Quinn, I've thought of the best baby name!" Puck came up behind her as she stood at her locker.

She turned to face him with her signature, nonplussed look. "The last time I heard those words, it was followed by the suggestion of Drizzle, so don't mind that I'm not more excited,"

"Jack Daniels!" he told her proudly.

Quinn's expression became, if possible, even more unimpressed, she cut him off, "You want to name our daughter Jack Daniels? She's a girl!"

"I know that, so I was thinking, Jackie Daniels,"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Aw, come on. It's cute!" Puck insisted.

"Puck, let's just drop it. I don't know what I'm doing about everything yet, and there's a chance we won't be naming her,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"So am I going to get to see your outfit yet?" Puck handed Quinn her duffle bag, outside the girls' washroom.

"Yup, now go to the choir room," Quinn found Santana, Brittany and Mercedes in there already, in various stages of getting changed. She greeted them and went into the disabled stall, because it was bigger and would hopefully accommodate her outfit. It would be easier to get changed in the open, which she would have done at one point, but while she didn't feel so ashamed of her bump, she preferred not to expose it to anyone but Puck and her doctor.

"Wow," Brittany gawped when Quinn emerged, "You look awesome Quinn!"

"Thanks Brit, Mercedes, can I get you to zip me up?" Quinn moved to the mirror to apply her feathered eyelashes.

"Sure mama, you look fab," Mercedes did up Quinn's dress and straightened the back. "Perfect, now let's go,"

They arrived at the choir room to a series of gasps. "You look so hot babe," Puck whispered loudly into Quinn's ear as she took a seat just in front of him, the skirt of her dress denying her the ability to sit on a regular chair. She turned and batted her long pink lashes at him.

"Wait. Where's Rachel? I mean, I only noticed because, like, five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious," Santana sneered.

Quinn couldn't stand it any longer and had to tell the group what she and Mercedes had learned, but Mercedes spoke first, "Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday,"

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline, and…" Quinn added breathlessly.

Mr Schue cut her off, "You guys, that's not fair! You've gotta stop doing that. But, uh, you know, what, what'd you find out?"

"Okay, y'all ready?" Mercedes looked around the room, "Miss Corcoran, their coach? She's Rachel's mom,"

Jaws dropped and murmurs went around the room.

"Hang on, really?" Mr Schue asked them.

"We're screwed, she'll be jumping ship to Vocal Adrenaline," Puck scoffed.

Rachel was the last to come in, and when she did, she was clearly dragging her feet, until she heard Puck's comment, "Never. I really don't want to talk about it, though. I'm still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. All I can know is that I'm not going anywhere, and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of,"

"You look terrible. I look awesome," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

Rachel's face fell a little, and Mr Schue quickly intercepted, "Guys, why don't we worry about this later, and maybe try to focus on the song? Hit it!"

The girls jumped up and performed Bad Romance. The choreography was intense, and Quinn was proud to be able to keep up with everyone. "Kudos to Sue Sylvester demanding a high level of fitness," she thought. She was still in good shape, aside from her belly. Her doctor said her weight was good, but certainly on the low end of acceptable, but he assured her that the baby was a very healthy size nonetheless.

They were met with polite applause and they smugly made their way offstage.

"You know, I could get into this Gaga stuff," Puck told Quinn seductively.

"Down boy. But I'm glad to hear it,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

That night, Quinn went to take a shower and Sarah took her spot on the couch. "Noahhh,"

"What's up squirt?"

"Wanna play Mario Kart with me?"

"Sure, turn it on," Puck told her.

She did so, tossing him a controller and bouncing back onto the couch. They played in quiet concentration for awhile. "Thanks for Quinn," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"She's awesome. I've never had a cool older girl hang out with me,"

Puck smiled, "She's pretty great," he agreed as he swung his character around a corner.

"I was thinking of what you could name the baby," she said proudly.

"Have you?"

She nodded, "Yup, how about Rebecca or Natalie?"

"Those are nice. I think Quinn would like that better than what I suggested,"

"Oh no, what did you do Noah?" Sara knew from experience that Puck often put his foot in his mouth. "You suggested some really stupid name didn't you?"

"Uh huh," he said distractedly. "And that put an end to the conversation of baby names," he told her, sparing her the reality of how that topic had been shut down.

"What did you suggest?" she badgered him, after being met with a wall of silence.

"Alright, alright. Jackie Daniels,"

"You didn't!" she shrieked through giggles, dropping her game controller in the process.

"Yup," Puck took advantage of the time it took her to collect herself and proceeded to win the game. "I win!" he declared.

Sara's giggles subsided, "I don't care. That was worth it. No wonder Quinn calls you an egghead,"

He ignored her comment, "You know the song Beth, by Kiss?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well, I was thinking that Beth is a really pretty name and I should suggest it to Quinn,"

"She likes it when you sing, maybe you can sing the song to her," Sarah told him eagerly.

"Did she tell you that? That she likes it when I sing?"

"Yup. She said that it gives her goosebumps and that even the baby likes it, although I don't know how Quinn can be sure that she likes it, or what," Sara frowned. "Hey! So Quinn let me feel the baby kick, it's so cool," she brightened.

"It is pretty awesome isn't it?" Puck agreed. He set down his controller and sat to face his sister, "Sara, look at me. Can you promise me something?"

She shrugged, "I guess, what?"

"Don't get yourself into mine and Quinn's situation. We're trying to make the best of things, but you don't want to have to deal with this. Just be careful please, wait until you're done college. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," she told him seriously.

"That's my girl," Puck ruffled Sara's hair. He pulled out a package of liquorice from the side table and tossed a piece to his sister. "Here ya go,"

"Aren't those Quinn's?" she looked puzzled.

"I bought them for her last week when she said she wanted some, but I'm pretty sure she forgot about them after the first piece," Puck took a whip for himself. "They'll go stale in the drawer if I left it to her,"

"She's so lucky. No one buys me candy just 'cause!" Sara took a bite.

"Well, it's the least I can do. One day, a very long time from now, you'll have someone who will buy you candy. Just 'cause,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

The guys had opted to perform Kiss, and gave a rousing rendition of Shout It Out Loud, which the girls had a great time dancing to, but for Puck and Quinn, the most important musical number came the day after. The girls and Kurt were in their Gaga gear, waiting for Mr Schue.

"All right, let's get things started," Mr Schue was before them.

Puck stood, "Mr. Shue. There's something I want to say to Quinn. And I want everybody to hear it. Alright, at first I didn't really get this theatrical assignment, being larger than life and putting it all out there, 'cause I'm kind of like that all the time. That's how my dad was, too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid. And you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a badass. I just wanted him to be there. And he never was. And then I learned all this KISS stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for like a powerboat or something, it's not right for a baby girl. So if my KISS mates will help me out, I got a better idea. Grab a stool, guys."

Quinn was stunned as they launched into "Beth,"

_Beth, I hear you calling_  
><em>But I can't come home right now<em>  
><em>Me and the boys are playing<em>  
><em>And we just can't find the sound<em>  
><em>Just a few more hours<em>  
><em>And I'll be right home to you<em>  
><em>I think I hear them calling<em>  
><em>Oh, Beth, what can I do?<em>  
><em>Beth, what can I do?<em>

_Her eyes filled with tears which she didn't bother to brush away. The other Glee members watched on clearly moved._

_"_I know you're thinking of giving her up, but before you do, I think you should name her Beth. If you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born. I'd really like to meet her. I know we haven't talked about me being there, but…"

Quinn nodded tearfully, "Of course you should be there. No matter what, she's part of you. It wouldn't be right if you weren't,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Thank you for singing that," Quinn said softly, sitting on the foot of their bed, peeling her feather eyelashes off. "Beth is a pretty name,"

"I think I lost my right to ever name a child by suggesting we name her after booze," Puck looked shamed. "And I know you want to give her up, but I really think you should name her first."

Quinn's stare was fixed on the wall, a faraway look in her eyes. After several moments, her focus switched to Puck. He saw how pained she looked and he left the room to spare her from his emotions. He desperately wanted her to keep the baby but he couldn't think of any other way to persuade her. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and happily so, but their being together wasn't going to guarantee keeping the baby, and he knew that from the start. Puck leaned against the wall, his eyes filled with tears which he didn't try to stop. That song had been a last ditch attempt, but clearly it wasn't enough.

Quinn loved Puck, and their baby, but she didn't think love was enough to raise a child. She hated to hurt Puck like this, and wished he wasn't so set on keeping the baby. Bringing up baby names wasn't helping matters, especially because she did want this child. She stripped off the rest of her costume and reached into the hall, putting her arm around Puck and pulling him into the bedroom. In a fluid motion, she had them both on the bed, curled together. And they lay there; tears were shed as Puck held both of them close to his chest, not wanting to let them go.

Rachel's situation with Shelby was causing Quinn problems. She wanted her daughter to have the best life possible, which she wasn't confident they could give her, but at the same time, she didn't want to live life wondering, didn't want…Beth…to be wondering or doubting. She was grateful that she still had time to think it over, although now both her heart and mind working in tandem, leaning the same way.


	14. Misery

_A/N - It's time for Funk! It's taken me way longer than I'd planned to get this chapter done. I've been doing a computer transfer and I'm trying to get used my new system, so I've only spent time in the last 3 days working on it! I really hope you enjoy. And thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I have the first part of a Quick twoshot up on my profile if you are interested. I'm planning to get it, and the chapter(s) for Journey done and up in the next week, but I can't promise anything. But i do want them done before I start school, because after which, I have no idea what things will be like. I do assure that I'm not planning to leave the story though. It will extend past Journey, and I have several chapters started and at various stages of planning! Thanks for bearing with me! Please enjoy & review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Quinn was tired of being pregnant and was grateful that there was only a few weeks left before she was due. She was sick of having to take things slower than normal and having to decline offers to go out and do stuff because she was incapable or she was too tired. While Puck was being a good boyfriend and was attentive enough, Quinn was harbouring some jealousy that he could go out with his buddies and do whatever he wanted.<p>

And soon the whole Glee Club seemed to share in her mood. Rachel had run up to Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt at lunch and told them to hurry to the auditorium. They exchanged quizzical looks and shrugged at each other before making their way there. They arrived to find the most of the club already waiting.

Quinn went beside Puck and reached up to talk in his ear. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Something to do with Vocal Adrenaline I think," he whispered.

Rachel arrived with Santana and Brittney close behind. They all stood there for about a minute before Jesse was center-stage. He announced something about his return to Vocal Adrenaline before they performed Another One Bites the Dust. They were undeniably good, very good. Quinn's, along with every other New Directions members' mouths dropped open. They slunk out of the auditorium feeling totally downhearted. This was reinforced when they walked into the choir room and found it trashed; covered in toilet paper. The choir room was like a second home to many, so it was especially unnerving. Automatically, they proceeded to clean in silence.

"It's a Carmel High tradition. They psych out the competition a few weeks before the big show. They call it a funkification. Meaning they show us what they've got, and we spiral into a deep black funk." Artie explained.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

That night, the guys had plans to have a few drinks at Matt's.

"Let's go," Quinn was standing in front of the door as Puck was about to leave.

"Go where? I'm going out with the guys, where are you going?" And as soon as the words left his mouth, Puck knew that was the wrong thing to say, because he swore he saw smoke rising from Quinn's ears almost immediately.

She gritted her teeth, "We signed up for those birthing classes at the hospital, late, I might add. We should have gone last month,"

"Ugh, let's skip it. I made plans already. The guys are waiting for me,"

"You've got to be kidding me. Drinking and being stupid with the guys? That's more important?" Quinn spat angrily.

Puck ran a hand through his mohawk, "Come on babe. I mean, what did people do before these classes?"

"You are fucking unbelievable. I'll go by myself if your friends are so important,"

"Quinn, come on," Puck sighed.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk to you," Quinn slammed the door behind her.

He heard her car start up and drive away, at which time he defiantly got into his truck and went towards Matt's house. "Who is she to stop me from chillin' with the guys," he muttered. "Sometimes I need time to myself,"

He pulled into Matt's driveway and went to the backyard, where the group of seriously underage boys were gulping down beers. "S'up Puck man," Finn came up. "What took you so long,"

"Nothing, just a little fight with Quinn," he shrugged.

Finn laughed, "Ha, I know what that's like. Scaaary Quinn," he dissolved into chuckles.

"Puck!" Matt yelled. "Drinks on the porch, help yourself," Then he added, in a lower tone, "There's a keg for later,"

Puck shook his head, "Maybe later," He approached Mike, "Dude, how many drinks has Finn had?"

"Yeah, I know, he's hitting it hard. Been here like 45 minutes, and he's downed 3 at least." Mike answered.

"Everyone better keep an eye on him," Puck told him.

Mike shrugged and drifted off. Puck surveyed the backyard; he hadn't really been involved in this scene in ages, and watching Finn obnoxiously insert himself into a conversation was incredibly annoying without a buzz. He made his way over to the cooler on the porch and pulled out a bottle of beer. He checked his watch after quickly downing it; only 7:50. Around 8:30, a keg had been produced, and everyone took turns taking keg stands, everyone, except Puck. He'd had a second beer and retreated to a lawn chair, a feeling of guilt settling on him. There were about 15 guys, hanging around the keg. Finn broke away from the pack and flopped onto a chair beside Puck. "Man, whas happn'd to you? Y...you usedta be the life of the party," he slurred.

"Just not feeling it tonight," Puck shrugged.

"You're feeling guilty 'bout somethin'," Finn said knowingly. "I know you. When Quinn had me thinkin' I was the dad, you were like this at both parties then,"

"I blew Quinn off. She signed up for these birthing classes and I forgot, then said I'd come tonight. You shoulda seen her face man, she looked so pissed, and like, I'd totally let her down," Puck admitted.

"You're so whipped," Finn laughed raucously.

Puck held his head in his hands, "Why do I do this? I hate these parties. I mean getting drunk on a school night? The hangovers suck. The best nights are every night with Quinn,"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"You're right. I'm out. You going to be okay on your own?" Puck got up.

Finn looked pensive for a minute, like he was searching his brain for a decision. "Think you can give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure man," Puck helped Finn to his truck.

They drove in silence for awhile until Puck suddenly stopped the car. "Whassup man?" Finn asked.

"We need to get revenge on those Carmel creeps,"

"I know we do, but how?" Finn perked up.

Puck grinned, "Up for some tire slashing?" He knew Vocal Adrenaline had rehearsals until midnight, this close to Regionals. But before Finn could respond, Puck had started the car up and began heading out of town.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn was so grateful when the class was over. She wished Puck had been with her, but even his presence wouldn't have made the class tolerable. It was only an introductory class and Quinn had already made up her mind that she was done with it. She really didn't want to go into any detail over what her body would go through. And it didn't help that the other people taking the class gave her pitying or disgusted looks. The only redeeming thing was that there were a couple other single women, but both were clearly long out of their teens.

As she moved to leave, Jamie, the teacher, stopped her. "Hi Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" she gave her a kind smile.

"Oh, sure," she moved off to the side with Jamie.

"I run a group for teenage mothers, a couple towns over, but its meant to serve the county," Jamie gave her a card, "Here's my number. If you're interested, call me, okay?"

"Thanks. I don't think its my thing, but I will keep it in mind," Quinn said graciously, and left.

**QPQPQPQPQP**

It was past 10pm when Puck got home, after dropping Finn off. On the way home, he swore it was the couple drinks that gave him the guts to do what they did. He went straight to the kitchen and busied himself in the kitchen, preparing a peace offering, because he was sure Quinn would still be furious with him and hoped a sundae would soften her up a little.

He had heard her moving around upstairs. But instead of finding Quinn, he found her bag tossed on the bed, alongside her clothes; and the bathroom door locked. So he put the sundae on the desk and waited on the bed.

She shuffled across the hall, and to Puck's surprise didn't look at him in revulsion when she entered the room. "I..um..made you a sundae," he pointed to it.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Look, I'm so sorry about earlier. I was a jerk. Just please, don't give up on me," Puck pleaded.

"I'm sorry about the fact you were a jerk tonight too. And I'm still mad at you, but can we just put it aside for now? I need you to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be okay. That's all you can do to help right now," Quinn sniffled.

"Of course babe, come here," Puck opened his arms up and Quinn fell into them.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Actually having to give birth. You have no idea. They didn't even go into detail at that class, and it was enough," Quinn looked pale. "And everyone gave me these looks," she added.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you this time, but I'll come next time, I promise," Puck stroked her hair.

Quinn shook her head, "There won't be a next time. Like you said, people had babies without birthing classes before, why can't I now,"

"If anyone can do it, its you," Puck reassured her.

"I just don't want to think about it. So feel free to tell me what you thought was more important than doing something related to the baby," she told him.

It hurt, but Puck knew she was right. "You know, I'm glad I didn't go with you," he said honestly. When he did, he could feel Quinn tense up. "You know why? Because I saw what a sad life I was living before you. The guys were drinking at Matt's, like always, and I was sitting there, I'd had a couple beers, watching guys doing keg stands. And then I was thinking, this is a damn school night. But it was common in my life."

"So basically you're saying you'd rather spend your night giving me backrubs and getting me stuff in the middle of the night?" she teased.

"Pretty much. Tonight made me realize that I'm not missing anything, by not being a regular teenager. Like I should be grateful I'm being forced to straighten out,"

"Nice to hear, but I'm still mad," Quinn said with a tiny smile.

**QPQPQPQPQP**

Mr Schue wrote "Funk" on the board and asked for their thoughts on it, before giving the club their assignment for the week – funk music. He said it needed soul and anger, of which Quinn had plenty built up; as a result of the way she'd been treated in general over the past few months, rather than any one person.

"I want you to turn Mckinley High into funky town!" Mr Schue told them.

"You guys can relax, I've got this one covered," Mercedes decided to take charge of providing a funk number, which bothered Quinn.

"I-I want to get funky too," Quinn called out indignantly. At this, the club burst out laughing which irritated Quinn even more.

"Good one Quinn," Mercedes laughed, "It even sounds funny when you say it,"

"You said funk was about soul and anger," Quinn addressed Mr Schue. "I have plenty of both. Look at me. Look at my life. I'm furious!"

"Let's be honest, when white people try to get funky, you end up with KC and the Sunshine Band," Mercedes told the irritated girl.

"I love Boogie Shoes," Artie chipped in with a chuckle.

"Mercedes' racism aside, I'll have a song prepared for tomorrow," Quinn snapped.

Mr Schue sighed, "Alright, Quinn goes first,"

Quinn looked smug as the bell rang.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

During her free period, Quinn researched songs at a library computer. When she landed on It's' a Man's Man's Man's World, she was inspired. Not only was her song choice decided on, but she had an idea for choreography too. She pulled out her phone.

"Hi, is that Jamie? This is Quinn,"

"_Quinn, hello! How are you hun?"_

"I'm fine thanks, but I was wondering if some of the girls in your group might be able to help me with something I'm doing for my Glee club,"

"_I'm sure I can find some who can help, what's the plan?"_

Quinn explained what she needed.

"_Why don't you come to our meeting this afternoon? We can preempt today's agenda,"_

"You really don't have to do that," Quinn insisted,

"_Please, Quinn. That's what this group is for. We're very flexible and what we discuss or do depends on the girls' needs. We'll see you at 4,"_

Puck had been forced to take another job due to the tire-slashing fiasco. Quinn had been more fearful over his punishment, rather than what he'd done, because like the rest of the Glee club, she'd been shaken by Vocal Adrenaline. But now it meant that he had to take her home to pick up her car at lunch.

As soon as school let out, Quinn drove to the address that Jamie had given her. It turned out to be a community center out towards Carmel. She entered hesitantly, and realized she didn't know what room the meeting was in. Luckily she only had to stand there a few seconds before Jamie came down the hall and saw her.

"Quinn! Great to see you, come with me," Jamie ushered her into a room a little ways down the hall. Inside were about 10 girls, all pregnant, and all clearly due soon. "I figured these girls could help you out. I explained what you needed, and they've all agreed to help," she told Quinn in a low voice. "Everyone, this is Quinn,"

"Hi Quinn," came from around the room.

"Hi everyone," she blushed. "Um, Jamie said she's let you know what I'm doing."

A freckled redhead nodded, "I've actually thought up something we can do, and run it by everyone, so if you want, we can just put it all together, us, with your singing,"

"That sounds great," Quinn said gratefully.

When they were satisfied and that was out of the way, they sat in a circle to talk, and Quinn was asked to properly introduce herself. Everyone looked at her intently as she thought of what to say. "Erm, well. I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'm 16. I go to McKinley High in Lima, as Jamie told you. And until this," she gestured at her belly, "I was captain of the Cheerios, our cheerleading squad, and ironically I was president, and most compliant member, of the Celibacy Club. Until one afternoon and a few wine coolers changed all of that,"

The other teens watched her in a sense of awe. "Girl or boy?" the redhead, whose name she had learned was Sierra, asked her.

"Girl."

"Have you thought of a name?" a Latina, Maya, asked her.

Quinn shook her head, "Honestly, I haven't thought about it. My boyfriend, her father, he suggested a name, but I'm not sure if I can keep her. I want to, but we're both still kids, and I know he loves us, but there's a tiny part of me that worries that he'll get bored, or you know, just not quite step up enough, 'cause it's different, his commitment to me, and how committed he has to be to his child,"

The girls nodded in agreement, and Quinn managed to excuse herself at this point. She would see them tomorrow after-school, at McKinley.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn was a bundle of nerves as she sat waiting for Mr Schue to declare the start of Glee. Finally, he called her up, and she took her position behind a microphone stand. She took a deep breath and began her speech, "Since I got pregnant, I've realized what a male-centric world we live in, and how easy some have it, so here's a little reminder of reality,"

The girls from the teen pregnancy group filed in behind Quinn and lined up behind her to provide backing vocals.

Quinn poured her heart and soul into the song, and felt the frustration flow from her body as she sang.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

_Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_

_Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_

_Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_

_Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys_

_And after man has made everything, everything he can_

_You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

_This is a man's world_

_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

_He's lost in the wilderness_

_He's lost in bitterness _

Quinn felt physically and emotionally drained as she finished, so she just stood there, and the group applauded her. She turned and gave a nod of recognition and thanks to the girls behind her who smiled back and quietly slipped out. Puck was the first one out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her, while the other members came up to share words of reassurance and remind her that they had her back, now and in the future.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Puck hadn't really thought about how stressed Quinn was. He was nervous as hell about the baby coming, but at the same time, he knew, as the girl, she had way more to think about. Plus, Quinn was constantly reminded of the situation, just by being in her body. At least Puck could blow off steam and do something like paintballing if he wanted to, or have a drink, although he hadn't had one since he had found out about the baby. He figured that they were far enough from Quinn's due date that it would be safe to take her away for the weekend. She needed an escape from the stress of preparing for Regionals and a distraction from things at home. He knew for a fact that she was still plagued by her parents' behaviour towards her. Puck wanted to have some words with them, but for Quinn's sake, he wouldn't dare. Despite everything, he knew that Quinn still needed her mom and he hoped Mrs Fabray would come around soon. He logged on to his computer and looked for ideas for a weekend away.

Ruth came into the living room, where he had settled,"Noah dear, can you take care of dinner tonight, for you, Quinn and your sister? I'm working tonight,"

"Sure ma, I'll make spaghetti or something,"

"Good boy. Now what are you working on?" Ruth asked him.

"It's supposed to be a surprise for Quinn, if you say its okay, obviously. I wanted to take her away somewhere this weekend. Everywhere is kind of farther or more expensive than I want though,"

Ruth looked thoughtful, "Well, how about your grandparents' guest house? You could phone them to ask. And I'm sure they'd be happy to have you there. That way, you don't have to feel like you're staying with them in the same way. And although it isn't your kind of activity, there is a spa near there, so what you save by not paying for a hotel, you can arrange to get some kind of treatment for Quinn,"

"I like that. And I think Quinn would like getting her nails done. We can go up there on Friday, and come back Sunday night," Puck agreed. "Thanks Ma. I'll call them,"

Ruth gave her son a kiss on the head, "I've already said bye to the girls, so I'll see you later. Have a nice night son," She left, and moments later, he heard the front door shut and lock.

Puck shut his laptop and snuck upstairs. As he expected, Quinn was asleep and he figured he would leave her that way until dinner. He went back down and dialled his grandparents number into the phone.

"Hi, Bubbe. It's Noah," he said when the other line was picked up.

"Noah darling, how are you? How is Quinn?"

"We're fine. But I was wondering if the guest house would be free this weekend?"

"Of course dear, what for?"

"I wanted to take Quinn somewhere to relax for the weekend, away from Lima. The baby is due in a little over a month, so this might be our last chance,"

"It's yours. On one condition,"

"Which is?"

"You two spend at least one night with your grandpa and I. I know we aren't young and hip, but that's the deal. You come to the house and spend the evening. And of course, come over for regular meals too,"

Puck smiled. Typical of his bubbe; she would take good care of them. "It's a deal. See you Friday night,"

"Love to everyone,"

"You too,"

He hung up, satisfied with himself.

"No-ahh," Sarah had come into the living room.

"Whatcha want? I'm just going to start dinner," Puck walked out.

"Was that Bubbe on the phone?" she followed him to the kitchen.

He sighed, "Yes. You want to help? I'm making spaghetti,"

Sarah shrugged, "Sure. Why didn't Bubbe say hi to me? She always talks to me when she calls," she asked him as she pulled out a couple onions.

"Because I called her. But she sends her love," Puck peeled and chopped the onions along with a couple cloves of garlic.

"Why did you call her?" Sarah pestered him.

He put some canned tomatoes in front of her, "Open these. And I'm going to take Quinn there for the weekend. But don't you say anything. It's a surprise, okay?"

Sarah seemed satisfied by his answer, nodded, and got to work on the task at hand.

They worked quietly and soon a pot of meat sauce bubbled on the stove and Puck added a handful of pasta to some boiling water. Sarah had long left the kitchen and retreated to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey,"

Puck turned, and saw a sleepy Quinn behind him, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, clad in yoga pants and one of his old football t-shirts, which was getting stretched to its limit around her bump. She looked so beautiful like that to him and he swore there was nothing cuter than her standing there, yawning, with a hand on her belly. "Hey babe, you sleep alright?" She nodded vaguely as he took her in his arms and held her tight. "Dinner will be ready soon. Sarah wanted to eat in front of the TV, but there is no way that's happening with tomato sauce involved,"

"It smells so good," Quinn told him, "Anything I can do to help?" she yawned again.

"Nope, how about you go sit down and I'll call you in when dinner's ready," he turned her towards the door, with a kiss.

She nodded absently and drifted into the living room, settling on the couch.

Puck set the table and drained the pasta. "Dinner!" he called.

Sarah dashed in and started to help herself, but Quinn was nowhere to be seen, so Puck went into the living room to find her dozing off again. "Babe, its time for dinner,"

"Mmmph," she groaned. "Don't wanna move."

"It's not that far," he implored.

"Everything is far when you're about to pop," she snarked.

Puck knew she was right, "Alright, I give in. We'll eat here,"

"I heard that!" Sarah came in with a plate of pasta in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. She arranged herself on the floor with a smirk.

Puck went to the kitchen and fixed plates for himself and Quinn. "Here you go, you sap," he said affectionately.

Quinn gave him a mock scowl as she accepted the plate. Both she and Puck finished quickly, and he cleared up. "Scooch back a little," he told her. When the response he got was a look of confusion, he motioned for her to put her feet up in his lap, and started massaging them when she did.

"Ohh yes, soooo good," Quinn moaned as he rubbed her feet.

Sarah looked at them, her eyes narrowed. "That! That's what I heard a couple nights ago," she exclaimed, referring to some loud, muffled noises she had heard while trying to go to sleep.

Both Quinn and Puck flushed bright red. They knew exactly what she had heard, and it wasn't a massage, but had no idea she had heard it. "Why aren't your walls soundproof," Quinn hissed in embarrassment.

Puck wasn't about to tell his little sister that what she had heard was he and Quinn having sex, probably the last time for awhile. "Sorry Sarah, guess I was giving Quinn a backrub that night,"

"Just keep it _down_ in future?" she sighed, full of attitude.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Thursday after school, Quinn had to drive herself home, because Puck and Finn had a shift at Sheets-N-Things. She decided to take advantage of the situation and do her homework in the quiet library before leaving, so she left the school not long after the ballet class did. When she did leave, the parking lot was deserted, except for one lone figure curled up on the pavement, crying. Rachel. There were what looked like smashed eggs on the ground around her, and, was that some on her? "Rachel?" Quinn stood over her hesitantly.

Rachel lifted her head and looked up, "Oh, hi Quinn," she sniffled.

Quinn reached down and offered her a hand, "What happened to you? Are these...eggs?"

The short brunette took Quinn's hand and pulled herself up. "Vocal Adrenaline," she said hoarsely, "Jesse,"

"Oh Rachel," Quinn said pityingly. She spotted the bus pass in the girl's hand. "Come on, let me give you a ride home and I'll help you clean up,"

"You really don't need to do that," Rachel shook her head.

"Come on," Quinn led her to her cherry hued car and opened the passenger door for her.

As Quinn drove out of the parking lot, Rachel spoke up feebly, "I live...it's, uhm..."

But she was cut off, "Ashton Heights," Quinn looked over at her. "I know, its between my parents' neighbourhood and downtown,"

"Right," Rachel pulled at a shard of eggshell stuck in her hair.

"Don't drop any of that in here," Quinn told her. "I can help you get it out later,"

They turned into Rachel's neighbourhood. "Number 28," she told Quinn.

Quinn opted to park on the road and guided up to the house, a still dazed Rachel who unlocked the door and carelessly kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag in the foyer. On the other hand, Quinn slipped off her ballet flats and pushed them into a corner, and put her woven straw tote next to them. "Show me to your bathroom," she ordered Rachel, and was led upstairs to a very Rachel-esque room; yellow with pink accents and plenty of musical theatre related objects. They went into the bathroom and she dragged the desk chair to the sink.

"I'm just gonna change," Rachel held up a fluffy pink robe. Quinn turned around. "Oh, okay," she muttered as it was clear Quinn was waiting for her, so she quickly stripped off her soiled clothes and pulled the robe closed around her. "Done,"

"Sit," Quinn ordered Rachel, who quickly obeyed. She positioned the girl so her head was over the sink, and began combing through the thick, dark hair, removing pieces of eggshell. She worked in silence until she was confident all of it was gone. "Okay, so you should probably just shower, and you'll be fine,"

Rachel straightened up, "Thank you. But why Quinn?"

"Look, I've realized what its like to be humiliated and I guess this is my attempt to make up for what I've done to you in the past. And I know, I know, that this can't make up for everything, but I have to do what I can, when I can,"

"Can I play the guilt card and ask you for a favour then?" Rachel chirped.

"I guess so. Can't promise I can do it, but ask,"

"Would you stay over Saturday night? Kurt, Mercedes and Tina are coming over, and judging from your Glee performance, you could use a change of scenery?,"

Quinn wasn't expecting that, "Oh! Sure, I'd like that,"

Rachel's face lit up, "Great!"

"Thanks. I'd better get going though. But I'll see you at school," Quinn excused herself.

"And Quinn? Thank you for helping me," Rachel retied her belt.

Quinn just responded with a nod and smile before making her way out. She arrived home at the same time as Puck.

"Hey, what are you doing just getting back now?" Puck asked her as he hopped out of his truck.

She shook her head, "Rachel got pelted with eggs by Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. Just gave her a ride home,"

"And?" he said, knowing there was more.

"And helped her pick eggshell out of her hair. And then agreed to go to her sleepover this weekend." she told him. "I know I know, I'm a saint," she said dramatically.

"It's certainly looking that way," he gave her a hug. Going to Rachel's meant an end to his plans to take Quinn away, but the look in her eyes when she told him about it left him unwanting to bring this up. She didn't know about his plans, and clearly she was happy to have been included.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Puck got a phone call from Finn about an hour later.

"Have you heard what Vocal Adrenaline did to Rachel?"

"Yeah, Quinn told me, why?"

"Well, as co-captain I'm calling an emergency meeting to decide how to get revenge,"

"Where?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that."

"The school auditorium will be open. Tell everyone to meet there at 7:30,"

QPQPQPQPQPQP

At 7:30 sharp, the whole glee club assembled.

"Guys, we have to bring down Vocal Adrenaline in the only way that matters – music," Santana declared.

"And I have just the song," Mercedes spoke up, waving a sheaf of paper. "It fits this week's assignment, and is something that they could never pull off,"

"Funk! Of course!" Rachel exclaimed, "They're androids,"

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed.

They spent the next hour working on the song, with an agreement to meet again on Friday and Saturday to get the performance down.

As Quinn and Puck left, Rachel ran up to them. "I guess this means the sleepover is postponed, but I hope to see you at the rescheduled date," she told Quinn before skipping off.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Could you have ever imagined life like this?" Quinn asked Puck softly. It was Sunday night, and she was snuggled up against him in bed, as they watched the baby's visible kicks in awe. Even through her t-shirt, little feet could be made out. They had worked hard all weekend on a number that was sure to blow away Vocal Adrenaline. "Glee club regionals coming up in couple weeks, and then the baby's due just 3 weeks after that."

"Nope," he said, poking Quinn's belly. He was quickly rewarded by a kick in the same place. "But honestly, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It's a lot, but I think I'm ready,"

"That's good to know," she sighed contentedly.

"You know, whatever happens, I want to tell you now, that I love you, okay? I want to make things work,"

"Me too" Quinn leaned up and their lips met.

The pair lay back against the fluffy pillows, hands interwoven on top of their baby girl.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

When Monday came around, the New Directions were ready to take on Vocal Adrenaline. As they got ready and assembled behind the curtains on stage, Rachel gave the introduction. Puck moved beside Quinn, "Show 'em babe, but kinda try to take it easy?" But his words fell on deaf ears as Quinn brought out dance moves he didn't even know she was capable of. When the song was over, they walked off, smug with the knowledge that they had turned the funk on to Vocal Adrenaline.


	15. Time Of My Life

_A/N - Gracious! I'm so sorry its taken so long to update! I've just started university, so things have been a little crazy! Anyway, here is the first chapter for Journey. It isn't that long, but the second part is, and it felt right to break it at the point I did! Anyway, I apologize again, and hope you enjoy this chapter! Please please review, and thank you for the reviews for the last chapter!_

* * *

><p>Puck stopped his truck just outside Mr Schue's apartment building. There were several other cars along the curb already.<p>

"Do you think other people will be there already?" Quinn asked as they walked up to the door.

"No doubt Berry's already there. Can you think of a time she's ever been late?"

Mr Schue had called a pre-Regionals meeting for all Glee club members. He had offered to turn the planning meeting into a pizza party. The door to Mr Schue's had been left open ajar, so they made their way in, and sure enough, there was Rachel, along with Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt. "Hi guys," Puck greeted them.

Rachel stood, "Hi Noah, Hello Quinn, come and sit down," she gestured to the couch she had been sitting on.

"Thanks," Quinn nodded and they sat on the other half of the couch, beside Rachel and Finn.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked Quinn pleasantly.

"Uhm, fine thanks," Quinn responded.

Rachel looked approvingly, "Well, if there is anything I, or anyone else can do for you to ensure you'll be capable of competing, just let me know,"

The doorbell rang and the rest of the club crowded in, quickly followed by the pizza. Everyone seemed to be deep in conversation, so Quinn took it upon herself to help Mr Schue out, by grabbing the waiting stack of plates. She caught her reflection in the window, and the sight of herself took her back.

_Flashback to just under 9 months earlier:_

"_Hi," Quinn stepped into her backyard through a sliding glass door. "So I guess you're the new pool boy,"_

_Puck smirked, "Guess so. What are you doing here? Your mom said your family was going away,"_

"_Summer Cheerios practice. So I had to stay back,"_

"_Gotcha. Well I'm done here, I'll get a move on," Puck started to gather his supplies._

_Quinn was feeling lonely in the big empty house and incredibly low after weigh-ins, so a thought ran through her head. "Want to come in? We could order some food and hang out?"_

"_What about Finn?"_

"_What about him? My relationship with him doesn't stop me from hanging out with other guys," Quinn responded._

_Puck wasn't about to reject her offer, especially once she had qualified that is was okay. "Sure, let me just get this stuff back to my truck and I'll be in," He carried his supplies and dumped them in the bed of the truck. He saw his cooler in the passenger's seat, and he knew he had a bunch of wine coolers in them. Although he didn't think Quinn would go for it, he figured it couldn't hurt to offer, so he grabbed the red plastic box and headed in. "Quinn?" he called._

"_Upstairs," she responded._

_Puck followed the call, lugging the cooler up the stairs. He saw an open door and found Quinn lying on her bed reading a magazine. "I brought refreshments. Interested?"_

"_What have you got?" Quinn looked up in interest._

"_Wine coolers, strawberry flavoured," Puck grinned._

_Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Alcohol, really?"_

"_Aww, you know you want one Q, they're all fruity and pink," Puck waggled a bottle at Quinn._

"_They aren't all high in calories like beer right?" Quinn hesitantly reached for the proffered bottle. _

_Puck shook his head and grabbed one for himself, "Nah, they're fine,"_

"_You can sit if you want," Quinn moved to her window seat and took a sip. "Mmm, they are good,"_

"_So what's up?" Puck looked at her with concern._

"_Nothing's up, why?" Quinn furrowed her brow._

"_Something's up. Why else would you invite me to hang out with you and then accept a wine cooler?"_

_Quinn sighed, "We had weigh-ins today, and Coach told me I had gained two pounds, which I have to lose by next week," She drained her bottle._

"_That's rough," Puck leaned back. "Want another one?"_

_Without a word, Quinn nodded and they sat quietly as she made quick work of her second drink. Soon Puck began to recognize the signs of alcohol intoxication in the blonde as she began to ramble on about Finn and how annoying he could be. On her third drink, he took a chance, leaned in and kissed her. When she didn't stop him, he got more intense and in the midst of their makeout session, he managed to move Quinn to her bed. _

_Puck pulled on Quinn's uniform top. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly._

"_Come on, let's go all the way babe," he said in her ear._

"_I can't" she protested. "I took a vow,"_

"_So did Santana and Brittany, and I did both of them," Puck told her._

_Quinn relented, "What about protection?"_

"_I've got it, trust me," he moved on top of her. "This isn't just another hook up for me,"_

"_Wait, tell me again,"_

"_You're not fat," Puck reassured her._

_Quinn nodded her head and relaxed into her pillows as Puck did the work. She felt a little stab of pain, followed by pleasure which she momentarily enjoyed, until she thought of the sin she was committing. Then it was over, and Puck got off her, both of them breathing hard. "You're perfect," he told her honestly._

_They lay next to each other for awhile, Puck twisting Quinn's ponytail through his fingers. Quinn lay there, unable to speak, frozen. _

_Internally, Quinn was panicking and she tried to calm herself. "What's done is done," she thought. "Uhm, what happens now," her voice trembled as she addressed Puck._

"_Just relax babe, everything'll be fine,"_

"Quinn? Quinn?" Mr Schue's voice shook her out of her trance. "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned, or panicked, she wasn't sure.

"It's been a long year," she commented softly.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Do you need some help with those plates," he offered.

"I'm not due for a month. Think I can handle a stack of plates," Quinn responded ruefully, lifting the stack up and down a couple times to demonstrate that a few paper plates weren't going to be a strain.

"Um, right," Mr Schue went into the living room, Quinn following close behind. She reclaimed her place beside Puck, who greeted her with a kiss and a hand on her belly, which had become a common gesture. "No one wants any pizza?" he looked at the downcast faces, and untouched boxes. "Well, let's get started then. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions' Regionals' setlist nominations party,"

"What's the point Mr. Schue," Artie sighed, "Coach Sylvester's one of the judges. She's gonna crush us,"

"Artie, you don't know that," Mr Schue remanded.

"Yes we do. She told us at Cheerios practice," Brittany told them. "She said, I'm gonna crush Glee Club,"

"We wasted a whole year," Puck scoffed.

"Come on guys, cheer up. Nothing's been decided yet," Mr Schue reminded them.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Could...could we just talk about what we loved about Glee Club? Save the set list for later?"

'I guess so, but we do have to choose soon,"

Quinn thought about how much Glee Club really did mean to her. She couldn't imagine the past year without the kindness of the other members, the guidance of Mr Schue and the distraction of the music. Puck thought about how Glee had really brought he and Quinn together, that it had given him a chance to see her, and how much everyone had done for them.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

The club finally made a Regionals' playlist. However, it was Mr Schue who put it together, and everyone agreed that it was the direction to go. They had ragged on him in the past for all the Journey, but it seemed fitting to finish the year with what they'd started.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

It was the morning of Regionals. Quinn had slept like a rock, but was awoken by a mild ache in her back, accompanied by a tight pain in her abdomen. It reminded her of the false contractions she had before, and decided to just get out of bed and hope it'd pass. When she got up and started to get ready, she was relieved to notice that while the pain wasn't diminishing, it wasn't getting worse. She returned to the bedroom to find Puck gone, and went about getting their outfits out of the closet. They would be changing into them and doing their hair and makeup at the venue. So, she slipped on a blue floral dress and tights, before heading downstairs.

"Oh good, you're up! Breakfast is ready," Puck called from the kitchen.

Quinn took her place at the table and was promptly served a plate of bacon and eggs, and a kiss. "Morning. You're living life on the edge I see, risking your safety over breakfast,"

"It's a big day, and I figured my little trooper deserved it, considering you're not even taking a reduced role in our performance,"

"Thanks. Well I know I can do it. Just stay in there a little while longer, please little girl," Quinn gave her attention to her bump.

"She's not due for another couple weeks anyway, so we should be fine," Puck reassured her.

Quinn bit her lip, and told herself that he was right, and whatever she was feeling was nothing. And rather than say anything, ate her breakfast. "Can we take the car? To the competition," she asked as Puck cleared away their dishes.

"I guess so, why?"

"I just don't think I can handle riding on a school bus. And my back hurts," Quinn told him. "_Not because I'm worried about going into labour_," she thought to herself.

Puck shrugged, "Okay, I'll call Mr Schue and let him know that we'll meet them there then,"

"Thanks lover," she gave him a kiss.

"Mmm, no problem babe. Anything and everything for you two." Puck rubbed her belly. "Just stay there a couple more weeks baby girl. You don't wanna leave your nice little home in Mommy just yet," he spoke to it.

Quinn giggled at this. She loved his attempts to instruct the baby, as if it would understand. "I don't think we have any control, but it'll be fine,"

Puck stood back up and gave her a wink before going to phone Mr Schue.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

They finished getting ready, and headed off to the auditorium that the competition was being held at. As usual, it was a neutral location, which would hopefully reduce the chances of the place being packed with one side's supporters. The two made their way in through a side door, Puck carrying their things.

The rest of the group was already there. "Puck, Quinn! We're all here now," Mr Schue declared upon seeing them.

Without a word, Rachel seized Quinn's arm and began to drag her over to the girls' corner, where Mercedes and Tina were waiting to apply makeup and do hair. Puck grinned and shrugged helplessly as she was pulled away, with no explanation.

"We have to be on stage in 30 minutes, go go go!" Rachel did all but actually push Quinn down into the waiting chair and stalked off. Quinn gave the group a good look and saw that everyone else was ready to go. Mercedes began tugging her blonde locks into the retro half-beehive style that had been agreed upon, while Tina began working on her makeup. When they were done, Rachel had returned, with Quinn's dress in hand. "Come on," she led to Quinn to a dressing rom and began to follow her in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn blocked the door.

"We don't have time to redo your hair if you ruin it, so I thought I'd give you a hand." Rachel responded.

"No. No one sees me without clothes. Tell you what, you can zip me up though," Quinn locked the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and put them in the garment bag. Carefully, she stepped into the gold dress and got it on, except for the zip. That done, she opened the door and turned around, and Rachel meekly zipped it up. "Thank you," she told the brunette curtly.

Rachel looked chastened and nodded, "We're going to group around the piano for warmups," she told Quinn hesitantly.

"Sounds good," Quinn followed Rachel slowly. Her back still hurt, but she wasn't sure about taking any pain relief, both because she was restricted from taking most medications, and because she worried that if she dulled the pain, and it got worse, that she wouldn't know. Her mind was generally occupied by worry, but she tried to push past it all and focus on the 15 minutes on stage.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

They warmed up their voices – all of them; they were all taking the competition seriously, despite feeling doomed due to the judges' table, and sat on couches to await their call. Finally it came, and Quinn slipped her hand into Puck's as they went to take their positions, and Finn and Rachel began to sing Faithfully. In that moment, she was proud to call them teammates, and thought that no one could touch them now. Then, the mood lifted as all of the team came together to perform their mash up of Any Way You Want It and Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. This was Quinn's favourite number of their set, and momentarily, she forgot the pain, even forgot about her bump, and felt young and carefree for the first time in ages. They then segued into Don't Stop Believing, but this time, the parts were divided up more, and Santana and Puck now had solo lines, and when he got to his, he took Quinn's hand and sang directly to her with his cocky smile, something she had grown to love.

When they had finished Don't Stop Believing, and had taken their bows, the New Directions dashed backstage and bounded down the stairs into their greenroom. Quinn moved with the pack, and the next thing she knew, she had hit the bottom step. The adrenaline rush she had gotten from stepping out onto the stage had stayed with her, and she had managed to ignore the pain. When she got to the bottom though, it left her and she was unable to keep up, and the other members went past her through the door. As Quinn was about to go in and find a seat, she saw a familiar figure, one she hadn't noticed standing there before, move towards the door.

"Quinnie!" she heard her mother's distinct voice.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" The next thing she knew, Quinn had been pulled into a hug. She was taken aback but didn't resist her mother's arms. Instead she was flooded with a desire to stay in them when she smelled Judy's familiar scent; Chanel no5 with a whiff of raspberry from her, and Quinn's, favourite body wash. "Mommy," she whispered inaudibly. "Is Dad okay?" she asked aloud.

After several moments, Judy took a step back and surveyed Quinn, speechless. She shook her head a couple times in disbelief. Finally, she spoke all in a rush, "I came to see you sing, you were wonderful. I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there many?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "I left your father. Well, I kicked him out. He..he was having an affair, with some tattooed...freak," she admitted. "Quinnie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery." She was met with silence, "Oh sweetie, say something!" she begged in desperation.

Quinn was stunned but before she could say anything, she felt something, almost like something burst inside her, and suddenly, she felt a trickle of liquid run down her leg. Her water broke, she knew it. And yet, she felt weirdly calm and in control. "My water just broke," she told her mother, in her trademark, hoarsely gentle way.

"What?" Judy gasped. "Help!" she called into the room behind them.

"Puck!" Quinn yelped, "Come here now! Puck!"


	16. Isn't She Lovely

_A/N - And here's part 2 of Journey! Thanks for all the sweet reviews for the first part and I really hope you enjoy this one! I've had this part planned out since I first started writing the story, but took some time to fill in the actual dialogue and actions. The song is Take That's Hello - a very Beatles-esque tune in my opinion! This is only the end of season one, and there is more to come! Please enjoy and please review! - Sash_

* * *

><p>Puck was in the greenroom, still working on the rush from being onstage with the other guys, all congratulating each other and boasting about their performance. He was beginning to wonder where Quinn had gotten to, but he figured she had gone to the washroom. Then suddenly, he heard a shriek. "Puck!" and came running to find Quinn doubled over. "It's time" she yelped, "My water just broke," she explained as he dashed over.<p>

Her mother looked frantic, like the proverbial chicken with its head cut off, and she opened her mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out, as he picked Quinn up and rushed her out. "What..who.." she asked in the melee as the rest of the club, and Mr Schue came out to see what was going on.

Quinn shook her head, "Can we talk later?" she cut her off.

Thankful that he and Quinn had taken his car to the competition, Puck helped his panicked girlfriend in and headed to the hospital. Judy, as well as the bus that the rest of the New Directions had taken, followed them. They were grateful that the competition was being held only half-an-hour away, a place equidistance from Lima and Carmel, and the hospital that Quinn was supposed to deliver at was between there, and Lima.

"How are you doing babe?" he glanced over at Quinn.

She grimaced, "I'm alright for now, it hurts, on and off, but the pain isn't too bad,"

When they arrived, Puck frantically wheeled Quinn towards the maternity ward; her mother and most of the Glee Club close at his heels. When they got there, a nurse took over and went about sorting things out. Once Quinn was in a room, the doctor examined her and let them know that the back pain Quinn had felt all morning, but neglected to tell Puck about, was the early stages of labour.

"But isn't it too early?" Puck asked in bewilderment.

The doctor smiled, "She's a little eager to get here, but she's only a couple weeks earlier than her due date, so she should be just fine. Looks like you'll have a baby in the next few hours," she told them, and left.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me something was up?" Puck gently brushed a lock of Quinn's hair off her forehead.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought it was a false alarm, 'cause she isn't due yet. I was hoping it would pass and I didn't want to worry you over nothing,"

He smiled, "Well it won't be too much longer I guess,"

"I damn well hope so,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Soon, Quinn was wailing in agony. Puck had given her his hand to hold, as he had been advised he should do. He was feeling guiltier than ever, seeing the pain Quinn was in, and wished he could take it away.

A nurse came in to see if any progress was being made. "How are we doing?" she asked cheerily.

Quinn looked her in the eyes. "Drugs. I know you have them for exactly this. I want them," she said authoritatively. Puck laughed to himself when he heard her tone. It was the Cheerio captain voice as he called it, Finn on the other hand, referred to it as "Scary Quinn,"

The nurse smiled, "Well, let's see if you're ready for an epidural then," She examined Quinn and shook her head. "I'm sorry dear; it'll be just a little while longer. You need to be dilated another centimetre before you can get an epidural."

Another contraction hit Quinn and her face puckered as her body was gripped by pain. The nurse offered a sympathetic look and left with a promise that she would be back soon to get Quinn her epidural.

**QPQPQPQPQP**

Puck gave occasional updates to the crowd in the waiting room and Mercedes would go in to see Quinn so she wasn't alone. On one such venture, as he turned to return to Quinn, he felt a tap on his back.

It was Judy Fabray, who stood behind him hesitantly. "Could I talk to you?"

The old Puck would have given her a piece of his mind, for what she had let happen to Quinn, but he resisted. "Sure," He led her to a quiet corner of the room.

"I was talking to your coach, Mr Schuester there, and he let me know that you and Quinn are a couple and that she has been living with you for awhile now,"

"Yes ma'am. She's been living with my family and me."

"Thank you for taking care of them," Judy put her hand on his arm.

"I would do anything for my family," he said, not unkindly.

She looked shamed by his comment. "Yes, I was told that you were the father." she said, in a tone he couldn't quite place. "Mr Schuester and Finn let me know,"

"Didn't your husband tell you? He knew, somehow. I ran into him at the grocery store, and he told me that he had heard that,"

"No..." Judy was taken aback. Puck could read that she was searching her brain, that perhaps he had. "No," she confirmed. "He did not,"

What they didn't know was that in a drunken haze, Russell had gone to the Hudson's to seek out Quinn, his intentions unknown, and Finn had politely informed him that she was at Puck's, and that he was the father of her child.

"Tell me Noah, is everything going okay? Is it early? Or on time? I shouldn't have to ask these things, should I though? A mother should know these things. I would know all this if I had been there for Quinnie," she rambled in despair.

Puck's heart went out to Mrs Fabray at this point. She never really had any kind of say in the matter. He recognized the type of controlling person that Quinn's father was and realized that she was truly regretful that she had let him separate her and Quinn. "The doctor said everything's fine, even though she's a little early,"

"She?" Judy halted at the gender mention.

Puck nodded, "I love them both Mrs Fabray, I want you to know that," Puck looked her directly in the eyes. "I should get back to Quinn now, but I'll let you know what's going on."

"Thank you Noah, I appreciate it," Judy sat down, stunned. A girl? And how much did Russell know? How did he know? When? Her mind swam with questions.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Puck returned to Quinn and Mercedes happily switched places once she managed to pry her hand free of Quinn's vice-like grip. "I can't get an epidural now!" Quinn wailed.

He looked at her in confusion, but she was hit with yet another contraction.

Luckily, Mercedes was able to explain, "The labour moved along too quickly and the doctor said it's too late now,"

"Oh babe, you're doing great, you can do it," Puck ran his hand over Quinn's sweaty forehead, pushing back some hairs that had stuck to it.

"You suck! You suck! You suck!" she screeched.

Mercedes scuttled out of the room as the doctor told Quinn it was time to push. Puck stood along side, trying to hold it together as she screamed in agony and brought their child into the world. Then suddenly, it was over and she was there.

In the moment that the doctor placed the squalling newborn on her chest, Quinn was overcome with love for the infant. The final shred of resentment she held against the baby, over the loss of her figure and the sheer life change her existence had brought, vanished. "Hi," she said softly, taking in every detail of that moment. "Hi, baby girl," Tears of joy and relief flowed freely down her face, and in an uncharacteristic move, Puck allowed a few to make it down his cheeks as well.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

After the new parents had a few moments with the baby, the doctor told them he had to run some routine tests and attend to Quinn, so Puck went into the waiting room, smiling broadly. All the Glee club members snapped to attention and were like excited puppies when they saw him. They clamoured for information. "Is she here? What's happening? How's Quinn?" came from every direction.

"She's here. 8 pounds 4 ounces and 21 inches long," he informed them.

Hoots and hollers came from around the tiny waiting area.

"Can we see them?" Mercedes asked him.

Puck wasn't sure, considering he still didn't know if they would be keeping the baby at this point. "Well, aren't they going to announce the results soon? Maybe you can come back after? The doctor is still checking them both out, and Quinn could probably use some time to chill,"

Mr Schue nodded, "Good idea Puck. Give Quinn our best. And congratulations," he clapped his hand on Puck's shoulder.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Judy, who had stayed with the group, wipe at her eyes and slip away from the waiting room.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn and Puck stood outside the nursery window, staring at the life they had created. A beautiful little girl, she was perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her ten toes in their eyes. Though, even the nurses and doctor, who attended births and saw newborns on a daily basis, remarked on how especially lovely she was.

"Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked.

Quinn ignored his question. "Did you love me then?" referring to the afternoon they had conceived the infant sleeping behind the glass.

"Yes, especially now."

They stood in silence a few moments longer before Shelby Corcoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline and as it had turned out, Rachel's biological mother, approached them. She wore a kind, but hesitant smile as she stood beside them, "Which one is yours?" she asked. She was met with silence, both teens wondering what she wanted. "Oh, I see her. She looks like you," she told Quinn. The silence continued, and she tried again. "Has she got a name?"

"No," Quinn responded. "Beth" Puck told her.

"Pretty," Shelby told them. Unsure of how to broach the subject, she stood with them, no one saying a word. After a minute or two, she asked them point blank, "Are you keeping her? I'm looking to adopt, so I was just wondering..."

The air fell silent around them. Quinn's eyes never moved from watching the infant in front of her. She was still in awe; this was the life that she and Puck had created, that she had carried for nearly 9 months and just brought into the world.

Suddenly faced with actually making a decision, Quinn's mind raced and then suddenly she heard herself say "Yes". She repeated it again, steadily. "Yes…Yes, we're keeping her,"

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. A rush of happiness filled him and spread a smile on his face. He didn't want to look like he was gloating at Shelby and kept his eyes focused on the baby.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Shelby responded, a little crestfallen. She and Rachel had had dinner together, at which Rachel had given her a lengthy rundown of her life and the people in it, during which she had mentioned Quinn and Puck. Rachel had said that they were looking towards adoption, relating it to her own situation. "Good luck, and congratulations," she told them before walking away.

Quinn and Puck faced each other. "You really mean it? We're keeping her?" he asked hopefully.

"I can't do it Puck, I can't give her away. Not now. I mean look at her, we made that. She's ours,"

"You have no idea how happy those words make me," he put his lips to hers. "And you can choose whatever name you like. I just didn't want my girl to be nameless, it didn't feel right. But it's up to you,"

"I'll think about it," Quinn smiled. "Can I tell you something?" she whispered.

"Of course babe,"

"That day; I wasn't drunk. I mean, I was buzzed, but I knew what I was doing," Her voice was muffled slightly by his chest.

Puck pressed a kiss to her head, "I thought so,"

They stood there, Quinn in Puck's arms, head against his chest, until Quinn's nurse approached them. "Would you like to see her? I could bring her to your room."

"We'd like that, thanks," Quinn smiled as they turned and went back to her room.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Puck helped Quinn back into bed just as the nurse wheeled the baby into the room and put the bassinet at the side of the bed.

"Give her to me," Quinn put her arms out. Puck gently scooped up the baby and did so. He was marvelling at how natural she looked when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Quinn's mother standing there with a bunch of flowers and a stuffed bunny.

"Hi…I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing," she said nervously.

Puck opened the door wider, "Come on in," He returned to Quinn's side.

"Hi Mom, thanks for coming," Quinn could see the nerves and guilt written into her mother's face. She smiled at her in the hopes of reassuring her that she was welcome. "Want to meet your granddaughter?"

Judy Fabray watched wordlessly at the scene before her, frozen. Her youngest daughter was lying in a hospital bed, cradling _her_ newborn daughter. A broad smile on her face, Quinn was whispering something to the baby, her boyfriend looking down at them. Judy couldn't believe her 16 year old daughter was a mother, nor could she believe how much Quinn had grown up in the past 5 months since she had last seen her. "Congratulations darling," Judy offered.

"Thanks," Quinn looked up and smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really? Oh Quinnie, I'd love to," Judy was taken aback but went forward to accept the infant in her arms. "Just perfect," she cooed and kissed the baby's head. "She's beautiful, just like her mother,"

Quinn and Puck watched on. "That was nice of you," he whispered into Quinn's ear.

She shrugged. "She's my mom, and that's her grandchild. I can't forgive her for what she's done, but I can move on," she whispered back.

Judy was completely absorbed by the baby, and it was a few moments more before she looked up and handed her back to Quinn. "Has she got a name?"

"Elizabeth," Quinn responded promptly, stroking Beth's cheek. "Elizabeth Caroline Fabray-Puckerman,"

Puck smiled. He _had_ left the decision to her.

"Caroline. After Grandma?" Quinn nodded and Judy's eyes filled with tears.

But Puck and Quinn knew better, that the name wasn't just after Quinn's grandma Carol, but came from Sweet Caroline.

"She would have been so proud of you, just like I am. Quinnie, I'm so sorry. I should have fought for you. I never wanted this for any of my girls, and I never thought it would happen, but you have matured so much, and taken responsibility for your actions; something I need to learn to do. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance. Despite everything, I am so happy to have little Elizabeth here, and I want to help you. Please Quinnie." Judy choked up. A couple tears spilled onto, and down her cheeks.

"I'll leave you guys to talk, do you want anything?" Puck muttered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn shook her head and he slipped out. She motioned to Judy to sit on the chair beside her. "I needed you. Especially early on, but luckily Puck made things easier as time went on. But I needed my mom. I still need my mom,"

Judy's eyes flooded again, "I failed you. I'm weak. You're so brave and strong; and so mature and…and…together. But that's all you,"

"I didn't have any choice. I had to do what was right; I had to grow up, because there is another human being relying on me to make decisions for them." Quinn told her, and added, "You know, I was going to give her up for adoption,"

"What made you change your mind?" Judy asked weakly.

"Feeling her kick properly for the first time; it was like she was reminding me that she was real; that she was there. Before that, I was adamant I would give her away. After that, I wasn't so sure. But it was actually seeing her, that I knew,"

"I'm happy that you changed your mind."

Quinn pursed her lips. "I should be thanking you really. I was forced to grow up, more so than if I was still depending on you and…" she trailed off, unable to refer to her father aloud. "But while I've moved on and I'm living a new life, I would like it if you were involved. I'll always need my mom, and Beth should know her grandmother,"

"Thank you," Judy sniffled. "Have you thought of where you'll be taking her home to? Like I said before, I'd like you to come home; I'll set up a nursery,"

"Thank you for the offer, but I want my daughter growing up… living with, both her parents. Puck's mom has been very accommodating,"

"I suppose I should have expected that. But, perhaps I can make some concessions. The house has plenty of room, and it's just me now, and I really would like you home, so I'd like to extend my invitation to Beth, and her parents," Judy emphasized the plural.

Quinn hadn't expected that, "Seriously?"

"On the conditions that you do not make me a grandmother again until you are done college and married, I would love to have you all," Judy laid out the conditions. "I'm not living in denial anymore, I'm aware of the relationship you two probably share, so I simply ask that you take precautions. I know that you have to put Beth first, and I would like to do the same, and the best thing for her is a home with two loving parents,"

"Thank you Mom, I really would like nothing more than to live in my old room. But I can't make any decisions until I've talked to Puck. But _my_ answer, is yes,"

Judy got up. "I'd better go, you need your rest. I'll figure everything out," Quinn offered her a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

"I'll see you later Mom, thanks for coming. Oh, and the doctor said we'd be fine to leave in a couple days,"

Judy smiled and nodded before leaving. She walked out to find Puck leaning against the wall outside, waiting to go in. She went up to him and gave him a hug, much to his surprise. "Thank you, for everything you and your family have done for my Quinnie and the baby," She released him and walked away with a kind smile.

**QPQPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Your mom just gave me a hug," Puck announced as he returned to Quinn's room. "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I got you some tea," he put a cup on the bedside table and sat next to her.

"Thanks." Quinn looked at it, and thought about taking a sip, but decided against it, preferring to keep both hands unoccupied, and hot liquids away, when the baby was in her arms. "So, um... my mom wants me to move back home,"

"Oh. And what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I want to." she shifted Beth slightly to relieve a cramp in her left arm. Puck's face fell slightly, but before he could speak, she continued, "As long as you come with me,"

"What?"

"My mom has invited all three of us to live with her," she explained. "If you're game..." Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is this what you want?" Puck asked her.

She nodded. "I really do. And there's just so much more room, and plus my mom is there alone now. I think it might be the best thing for us,"

"Then that's what we'll do,"

"You're serious? Would you be allowed?" Quinn asked him.

Puck shrugged, "It's part of stepping up,"

**QPQPQPQPQPQPQP**

After Quinn's mom had visited, Puck's mom and sister came by. Ruth cooed over her new granddaughter, while Sara sat on the bed beside Quinn, who introduced aunt and niece.

"So, Mom, uhm, Mrs Fabray has asked us to live at her house," Puck told Ruth.

Ruth frowned, "I understand Quinn wanting to live at home, but Noah, you are only 16. Somehow, that doesn't seem right,"

"I know, but there's room for all three of us, and it'll give us a built-in babysitter for when we're at school...and...and, I just hate the idea of not being there to help out with Beth. I'm not going to let her go through what I have. I'm not my father,"

Ruth nodded slowly, mulling it over in her head. "Tell you what. How about you can stay there a 3 days during the week, and we can figure out weekends later? And if you want to maintain that, you have to keep your grades up. Will that work?"

Quinn and Puck exchanged looks and nods. "That's great, Ma. Thank you," Puck gave Ruth a hug.

"I can see it means a lot to you. And Quinn, you know you are always welcome over at our place. And if you two want, you can all split your time,"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, for us," Quinn told Ruth. "You have no idea how grateful I am,"

"Quinn darling, you're family. And whatever you two opt to do in terms of living arrangements, I expect to see you and my sweet grandbaby for dinner all the time," Ruth shifted Beth to one arm and used her free one to give Quinn a hug which the girl happily returned.

A nurse came in at this point to check on Quinn and Beth, so Ruth relinquished Beth to her parents and she and Sarah bid the young parents goodbye.

Puck then got a text from Finn letting him know that the group were coming back to the hospital. He responded with "Who won?" but got no response.

"Who's that?" Quinn yawned.

"Finn, he said they're coming by,"

She nodded and returned her attention to Beth, who was fast asleep.

A knock on the door came about fifteen minutes later and in came all of the Glee members, and Mr Schue, still in their competition outfits.

"Hi guys," Quinn looked up and smiled tiredly.

The boys all smiled and offered their congratulations before clustering around Puck and giving him slaps on the back and fist bumps, while the girls and Kurt immediately surrounded the bed excitedly, for the most part. Santana and Brittany tried to remain cool and uninterested, but betrayed themselves when they saw the pink bundle in their friend's arms..

"How are you feeling mama?" Mercedes leaned forward and pulled back the baby's blanket to expose her face.

"Tired," she said honestly and handed her to Mercedes.

"Hi there, I'm your Aunt Mercedes. We're going to have fun; you and me," Mercedes cooed.

Mr Schue intercepted Mercedes' pass to Brittany and took the baby in his arms. "Congratulations Quinn, she's beautiful. Do we have a name?"

"We do. Everyone, this is Elizabeth Caroline Fabray-Puckerman,"

"Beth," Rachel noted with a smile, recalling the song Puck had sang.

"Beth," Quinn confirmed.

"Welcome to the world Beth," Mr Schue announced. Then he addressed the baby directly, "So you're the one responsible for turning our little group upside-down aren't you, little girl. But you're just so cute, I think we can forgive you."

"She's no lizard baby, but she is pretty cute at least," Santana peered at the infant. "Nice job Tubbers,"

Quinn knew this is what amounted to a compliment in Santana's books, so she'd take it, "Thanks Santana,"

Brittany looked puzzled, "I don't get it,"

"What don't you get?" Mercedes asked the dizzy blonde.

"There was no baby before, and now there is one. I mean, I know the stork brings them, but Sani told me the baby was in Quinn's tummy, which is why she couldn't be a Cheerio, but how did the stork get it in there? And how did it get out?" Brittany rambled, sounding distant.

When they heard this, everyone exchange looks of disbelief and were unsure how to answer the naïve girl. Luckily Santana stepped up, "C'mere Brit, I'll explain it to you later,"

Brittany nodded and moved to stand out of the way, by Santana, clearly trying to figure it all out.

Next, Rachel got a hold of Beth. "She really is lovely Quinn. My sincerest congratulations,"

Quinn yawned, "Sorry," then gave her a smile, "Thanks Rachel,"

"She already looks to share many of your features, even your hair colouring, although she does look like she will have Noah's eye colour," Rachel noted, affectionately touching the baby's hair. "And with parents like you, she will undoubtedly be musically blessed," she added fondly, then handed Beth back to her mother.

"Here, Kurt," Quinn gave him a chance to hold Beth, and he and Mercedes took the sleeping baby over to a chair in the corner and sat down together.

"Quinn, I hope you don't mind, but Mercedes and I will be going shopping tomorrow, and I have appointed myself in charge of sweet baby Beth's wardrobe," Kurt addressed the new mother.

"Fine, but please remember we're on a budget, so just take it easy," Quinn knew there was no arguing with Kurt.

"Don't you worry about it, I've got this covered. She will be the best dressed baby in Ohio," Kurt said dismissively. "Yes you will! Don't worry Beth darling, Uncle Kurt will make sure your always suitably attired," he told the baby.

Puck came over and swept his daughter out of Kurt's arms. He held her securely with one strong arm, and sat on the edge of Quinn's bed. "So you ever gonna tell us the results?" he questioned the group.

"We just didn't want to take away any of the attention. Today is about you guys now," Mr Schue offered lamely. "Let's talk about this later,"

"Considering what I did today, I think you should humour me, and I want to know the results," Quinn demanded.

Rachel stepped forward, "We really didn't want to put a damper on things, but Vocal Adrenaline won,"

"Oh," Quinn's shoulders dropped. "Second?" she asked hopefully. She saw several heads shake no. "Third? There were only three groups... so we came last?" she thought aloud. Now, the heads nodded dismally.

Mr Schue tried to pick the mood of the room back up. "Come on guys, let's not dwell on things. We'll figure something out...I'll figure something out, promise. Okay? Now let's get back to the most important thing at hand; the newest member of our group," he told them.

Everyone nodded slowly, and it didn't take long for the chatter to resume. But in another five minutes, it was time to leave. "We're supposed to be back at the school by 6, so we have to go now guys," Mr Schue informed the group.

They all bade farewell to Puck and Quinn, with many promises that they would come back later or tomorrow.

**QPQPQPQPQPQPQP**

The next morning, Quinn was sitting up in bed cradling Beth, running her finger gently over the infant's delicate features, when Puck walked in with his guitar in hand. "Hi," she said, looking up.

"Hey there" he kissed them both. "Do you remember that weekend? I was cleaning your pool,"

Quinn nodded, "Sure, I was back from practice, so I came back to say hi,"

"And that one action caused all this trouble," Puck nodded at the newborn nestled in Quinn's arms and grinned. He sat and strumming his guitar softly, sang.

_I'd watch the world go by in the morning  
>Lose myself in the the news<br>Looks like the cost of houses are falling but I don't notice_

_I'd write a long love song with no meaning_  
><em>And hope nobody would hear<em>  
><em>A life of filter coffee and dreaming, dreaming<em>

_Thought that anyone could change my view_  
><em>But everything looks different when I'm looking around with you<em>

_Glad you took the time to say hello, hello_  
><em>Now I don't ever wanna let you go, oh no<em>  
><em>All the bells are ringing out and all the birds are singing out<em>  
><em>Glad you took the time to say hello, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I'd lock myself away in the evening_  
><em>Afraid to ever come out<em>  
><em>Watch TV and get lost in my feelings, feelings<em>

_Never thought that anyone could change my view_  
><em>But everything looks different when I'm looking around with you<em>

_Glad you took the time to say hello, hello_  
><em>Now I don't ever wanna let you go, oh no<em>  
><em>All the bells are ringing out and all the birds are singing out<em>  
><em>Glad you took the time to say hello, oh, oh, oh<em>

_It's a lovely day, it's a lovely day_  
><em>Never thought that anyone could change my view<em>  
><em>But everything looks different when I'm looking with you<em>

_Glad you took the time to say hello, hello_  
><em>Now I don't ever wanna let you go, let you go<em>  
><em>All the bells are ringing out and all the birds are singing out<em>  
><em>Glad you took the time to say hello, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello_  
><em>All the bells are ringing out and all the birds are singing out<em>  
><em>Glad you took the time to say hello, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Hello<em>

"The song is because I'm incredibly grateful that you stopped to say hi to me that weekend. Already, I can't imagine life any other way,"

Quinn smiled but then her face turned serious, "Do you regret it?"

"I don't" Puck shook his head.

"Neither do I. That day might have resulted in my life completely changing, but then regretting it would be saying I regret her, and I don't."

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

"Okay, so I've signed all the papers, and your mom has sorted out the insurance, so we're ready to go. A nurse will be in with a wheelchair, some lame hospital policy apparently." Puck walked into the private hospital room.

Quinn was securing Beth in the carseat that her mother had bought. She was dressed, and her belongings waited on the bed. A cluster of bright balloons that the Glee Club had brought were standing by the door, along with a couple cards and several bunches of flowers. "Okay, we're ready," she straightened up. "Are you excited to see your new home Bethie? Daddy and Grandma say they have a surprise for us,"

As promised, a nurse arrived with a wheelchair, and wheeled Quinn out to her mom's waiting SUV. Judy and Puck helped her settle in the back and secure Beth's carseat. "Would you like to make a stop anywhere?" Judy asked, peering into the rearview mirror.

"Just take me home, please"


End file.
